Suburban Expansion
by flippinhulk
Summary: After uploading the new intersect, Chuck assumed the missions would be the same as before. But as he is relocated to Chicago to channel the suburban life again with Sarah, it is a five year old boy with her eyes and his hair that makes it all different.
1. Soft Shock

It should have been easy enough. Another mission was as familiar as falling asleep; though, ironically it was those missions in particular that caused him distuptions in sleep from fear or recollection. All aside, this mission should have been a walk in the park. Besides, he inadvertently instilled himself with full fledged agent status after uploading and destroying the new intersect two weeks ago.

Knowing really how much of an asset Chuck could be for the government in providing them with a super version of his previous self, or more or less the holy Grail of covert intelligence, who cared if Bryce was dead? The government had someone with all of Bryce's subliminal capabilities and more. Plus, he already had training in handling an intersect computer in his head. So the government didn't care about Bryce Larkin being dead, but Sarah Walker definitely did. She stayed with his body for as long as she could, but all Chuck saw was Sarah with Bryce's body until he was shuffled out himself for a late night debriefing and evaluation with the general herself, as well as government M.D.s and psychiatrists.

Finally alone in the conference room with no windows, all Chuck could think about was Sarah, and the look of complete disbelief, the only look she gave him from when he saved all of their lives to now. He looked down at his hands, but only for a second as everyone shuffled back in, including Sarah, Casey, and his father.

"Well, Chuck. We have all discussed what has happened and what we wish to happen," sternly spoke the General. Chuck glanced at Sarah only for the slightest to see them lock eyes, and then have her turn her head away from him disgustingly.

"And so what is going to happen? Underground bunker? Can I pick my handlers?" said Chuck in a mocking tone, hoping for Sarah to notice and shake her head in annoyance, which she did.

"Chuck, we all have decided that the best course of action is for you to follow what drove you to upload the intersect in your head. Remember? Something about believing in yourself of what you are truly capable of-"

"I think it was more along the lines of 'how many times do I have to be a hero to know that I'm in fact that guy?' if that's what we're referring to."

Chuck again looked at Sarah, hoping to have gotten a rise out of her again, but she stayed the same.

"Oh, yes. That is what we're referring to. We're all aware of that. We were all watching the evaluation in the other room while you were in here with the psychiatrists."

"I didn't see a camera."

"We're the NSA and the CIA. That's the point."

"Oh, sorry General," said Chuck softly, confused at why Sarah was still obviously pissed instead of embarrassed of which he thought she'd become after finding out that he did this for and because of her.

"I'm going to say this again, Chuck. It's time for you to become a spy. No more special agent Charles Carmichael. Just special agent Charles Bartowski."

Still in awe from everything, but right now in an even hightened version, Chuck said, "Dad, you think this is a good idea?"

"We have all talked about it, and yes I do, Charles. This organization, The Ring, is a very powerful terrorist group that has the capability to do damage no one has ever seen before, and it will affect everyone. We have the competitive edge here over them with me and you, son."

"So no underground bunker?"

"Not for you, but yes for me," whispered Stephen Bartowski, "But everything will go back to normal. You, Casey, and Sarah with the missions-"

"What? An underground bunker isn't normal, and it sure as hell isn't normal if you're the one going in."

"This is how it has to be. You saw how much Fulcrum was vying for me to build them their own intersect. When that didn't prove successful, their money was riding on stealing ours. The computer itself is physically destroyed, so the Ring thinks that they need to go back to square one. I am square one. It's pertinent that they do not find me."

"What am I supposed to tell Ellie?"

"You can tell her the truth."

"Wait, really? The whole intersect thing and-"

"No. You don't tell her any of that. You just tell her simply about my ties to the CIA, but nothing in specific about what I did or am doing for them. All she needs to know is that I'm helping them. With you though, I'm afraid it's a different story."

"What?" questioned Chuck, as confused as ever.

"We're being relocated to Chicago," announced Sarah, cold and stoic as she stared into space.

"I thought you guys said everything would go back to normal! On the contrary, it's the freakin' opposite!"

"Oh calm down, supernerd. The ring is believed to have a clear prevalence in the E-market that is the market trading of the future founded in Chicago. That is all we have right now. It is you and Agent Walker's job as a married couple to infiltrate this circle of trust that is being fronted by a legitimate financial firm," added Casey.

"So what you're saying is that Agent Walker and I will go to Chicago. I'll get a job in this e-trading business of which I really have little knowledge of even considering this supercomputer in my head. I know, ironic. She'll be my little stepford wife at home while we put up our own front so that I can grow relationships with coworkers aka flash on anyone and everything."

"Precisely," answered the General, "You guys will be leaving in two weeks. Consider this your vacation time until then."

Chuck returned back home that night and went straight to bed, sleeping in his suit and all. Thankfully, he dreamed about nothing. It was as if his mind was completely exhausted; he was completely exhausted. At around 7AM, he woke up abruptly with the sound of voices outside of his bedroom. Chuck ran out to find Ellie and Awesome, along with the elder Mr. and Mrs. Woodcomb, saying their goodbyes to his dad. Noticing the scene right away, Chuck walked over and scooped Ellie up in a big hug.

"Hey little brother, we're only leaving for two weeks. We'll be back before you even know it," laughed Ellie, as Chuck finally set her down.

"Actually, sis, I have to tell you something. I guess I have to tell you all something. I'm leaving in two weeks. I got a job in Chicago."

"What?! Dad's going to D.C. and you're going to Chicago? Chuck, you just quit your job yesterday. How did you find something so quick?"

"Well, I've been interested in this one job supervising in the IT department of a financial service firm for a while now. It's a bunch of stupid lingo that I don't even know all about. But they called me last night, and I went for an interview. I got the job and I'm needed in Chicago. That's where the headquarters are."

"This all happened last night?" asked Ellie, "Just like that and you're moving to Chicago."

"They really want me, Ellie. What can I say? Your brother is finally going somewhere in his life."

"Chuck," said Ellie, hugging Chuck one more time, "Maybe I can hold off on my honeymoon- help you pack and then go to Chicago to settle you in."

"No, no, that's okay. You go on your honeymoon. I'll be fine. Besides, Sarah's coming with me."

"That's awesome, bro," chimed in Awesome.

"I promise we'll come back in a little while to visit once we're settled in."

"Agh, Chuck. Everyone is leaving me now."

"Don't worry. You've got your own family to worry about," said Chuck, winking at Awesome, "Take care of her."

"Will do."

"I love you sis."

"I love you too, little brother."

Everything seemed to glide since then in the past two weeks. Chuck spent the rest of his vacation time in the solitude of his bedroom, ruminating everything over and over in his head, and playing the occasional game of Call of Duty with his dad or Morgan (of whom decided to just start working at a Benihana in L.A, but to also move in an apartment with Ana). He didn't even try to get a hold of Sarah. She was about to spend practically every moment with him for the next God knows how long, and she barely could stand to be in the same room with him as it was.

Now two weeks later, the day Ellie and Awesome were to get back from their honeymoon, Chuck and Sarah sat in an airplane on the way to O'Hare airport when he would have been back at LAX waiting to pick them up. Chuck had the aisle while Sarah continued her trend of staring into space, or basically out the window of the 747.

Hesitating as to if he should talk to her or not, Chuck finally gained up the gumption and said, "So is Casey meeting us in Chicago?"

"He's already there setting up our house," answered Sarah, with no hint of emotion.

"Good to know."

"You'll find out more once we get there."

"I get it."

A car was waiting for them at the airport. Chuck was kind of hoping that it was Casey so at least he could break the tension up a bit. But to no avail, it wasn't, and Chuck and Sarah spent another hour getting to the suburbs in awkwardness. Chuck had never been to Illinois or really anywhere in the midwest, but he now understood the true meaning of the suburbs once they reached their destination of Wheaton. Trees lined the streets. The air smelled like pine. Kids were riding bikes along the sidewalk. It was like he was in the movie, American Beauty, but with no creepy connotations. There was a downtown area that was separated by train tracks of which Sarah informed him would be where he would be commuting to work. The town had this pleasant sort of ambiance to it that warmed him in a way that looking at the ocean never did.

Turning suddenly on a road called Nightingale, the first thing Chuck noticed was Casey's crown victoria and a moving truck in a driveway. The next thing he noticed was the house connected to the driveway. Made of a boston red brick and accented with grey stone, this house was utterly gorgeous. Though it looked like the newest house on the block next to older classics, it nestled quietly in between them. All of the doors to the three car garage were open as moving guys shuffled in and out with boxes. The entire thing was surreal, and entirely more surreal than when they first took a trip to the suburbs a couple months ago. This was different.

It was supposed to be like any other kind of mission, but just expanded. Though as Chuck walked past the mailbox complete with "Bartowski" on it, walked past the Audi Q7 and Audi S4 in the garage without even noticing the red bicycle with training wheels on it beside the cars, and entered the house, he knew this mission was not going to be like any other kind of mission. Standing still in the kitchen, a little boy probably around the age of five suddenly ran up to him. Weirdly, Chuck's instinct was to pick him up.

The boy looked at him with his blue eyes striking a strange resemblance to Sarah's cobalt color. He smiled a goofy smile at Chuck, and Chuck couldn't help but reflect that goofy smile back. The boy's hair was a short brown, but with an obvious wave to it. Slowly, Chuck started putting the pieces together.

"My name's Andy," said the little boy in Chuck's arms, "And you must be my daddy."

Yes, this mission was most definitely not going to be easy enough

* * *

**I'd really appreciate for you to review at this point. I know most people say it's a motivator to keep writing, but let me tell you- I am in love with writing this story as it is. Reviews will motivate me to publish another chapter if it deems that it's well received. What I mean is that I'm doing this for you. So let me know that there are "you"s. Maybe give me a vote of confidence? lol. Tell me what you want to see happen.**

**May 18th, 2009:**

**Just want to say thank you to all who reviewed, and all who might review in the future. I wasn't lying when I said they'd motivate me and all. I'm almost done with chapter two. In writing a story, I like to go back and watch real scenes of the characters in that my writing stays true to the character. I keep watching scenes of Chuck and Sarah, and I'm loving it. I'm pretty sure I'm getting their dialog right, so here's hoping; I guess. **

**Again, thank you. The next chapter should be up soon. One more review and I might just put it up tonight. haha. We'll see what happens...  
**


	2. Time to Pretend

**Chapter 2: Time to Pretend**

* * *

"Am I going crazy, or did this little boy just call me 'daddy'?" asked Chuck, letting the kid down.

"Mommy?" questioned Andy, looking at a stunned Sarah standing next to "Daddy."

"Casey, what kind of sick joke is this?" shouted Sarah to an a smiling Casey who was approaching.

"Follow me," said Casey, chuckling to himself as he guided Chuck, Sarah, and Andy downstairs in the basement.

This all was too much for Chuck as it was. First with the immaculate house, and now with this random kid that thought he was his dad and Sarah his mom. He had predicted that the basement would have resembled what used to be the castle for them, but it strangely just looked like a finished basement, an amazing finished basement: huge bar, pool table, card table, mini movie theater..._Ridiculous_, Chuck thought.

"Who am I? A father and a millionaire. Since when?"

"Not a millionaire, but close," answered Casey. He stopped them at the left side of the movie room that held bookshelves with tons of movies, but Chuck just laughed at the entire row of disney classics.

Looking to the right of the room, Chuck noticed his old Tron poster and snorted, "Nice touch."

Suddenly Casey managed to push one of the bookshelves open like a door after biometric recognition that revealed an entirely new part of the basement that did resemble their old castle. The new castle pretty much looked exactly like the old one, which confused Chuck since they were obviously going for complete change in this new mission. Even Chuck got a hand delivered package by Casey days before that highlighted how his appearance should change. They had set him up with an appointment for a haircut that was much shorter, and actually looked like Andy's. _Now I get it. Funny. _

"Why didn't you have to change your appearance?" asked Chuck intended to Sarah.

"Well, maybe it has to do with the fact that I don't have a supercomputer in my head."

"Maybe," quipped Chuck.

As soon as they all were settled into the new Castle, the bookshelf closed and General Beckman appeared on the screen ahead of them.

"Welcome to Chicago. I hope you all are pleased with your new set up," said the General via satellite.

"Oh, sure. General, just one question. What's up with the mini-me?"

"Chuck," barked Sarah.

"What?"

"Agent Bartowski, this little bundle of joy is Andy. He will be your mock son for the remainder of this mission. You see, we have to make this suburban life completely believable."

"Why couldn't we get a golden retriever like last time?" said Chuck between his teeth.

"You're going to hurt the kid's feelings, Chuck."

"Oh, so I see you're taking to your maternal instincts already, Sarah," retorted Chuck.

"Chuck," said the General, "This is a much more comprehensive mission this time around. Different measures needed to be taken."

"Could we still get a dog though?" asked Andy.

"You'll have to ask your parents, kid," said Casey, still reeling.

"Wait, where did he come from? Did you guys steal the kid from some sort of orphanage?" said Chuck.

"In a way. Andy is from the CIA orphanage if you will. It's full of highly gifted children mentally prepared for things like this. What did you expect us to do in situations like these, Chuck?" answered and asked the General.

"Um, maybe not have these situations? General, this is all a bit ridiculous. He looks," said Chuck, looking straight in Andy's eyes, "...So much like me and Sarah."

"That's the point, Agent Bartowski. He will live here with you guys. Pretend that you both are his parents. We're putting him in first grade instead of kindergarten. Not only is Andy highly advanced in thinking, has scholastic knowledge through to sixth grade, and possibly beyond, it will work better in the schedule of things; considering Agent Walker will be working as a first grade teacher at his elementary school, and she is required to be there the entire school day. He is kind of like your asset this time around, Walker. You are to keep surveillance on him at all times."

"And Sarah is apparently now a teacher? Since when was she approved to teach?"

"I did go to Harvard. I think I can handle teaching first grade, Chuck."

"Whatever."

"Going on," spoke the General, "Sarah, after school you will have around an hour and a half to debrief, and then make dinner for Andy and your husband who will arrive back from work around 5:30. Chuck, your job starts tomorrow. We have you supervising the IT department at UBS, a financial service firm downtown. Your assignment as of this point is to gain some bearings at UBS, develop relationships, and find any information pertinent on dealings of the Ring. Casey lives directly behind you guys for round the clock surveillance. He's your Uncle Casey."

"Uncle Casey?"

"Great Uncle. Your mother's brother," annoyingly said Casey.

"Well, that about does it. Chuck, your debriefing will happen after dinner tomorrow night. Until then, settle in. And everyone, good luck."

Not even a second passed between her last few words did the screen go completely blank. Chuck gazed over at the little boy who now was his apparent son that had his hands perched underneath his chin, staring back at him. Chuck smiled, in a way apologizing for how he had acted before, and Andy reflected the smile. Sarah was not so much in disbelief anymore. It made sense. This suburban mission had more riding on it surprisingly, and Andy made them look more credible.

"Well, Uncle Casey, are you going to be staying for dinner?" said Sarah.

"Hell no. Oh, wait, I mean heck no. There's only too much corniness I can take for one day."

"Then you can leave."

Casey grunted and exited the castle, leaving the bookshelf/door open. She looked around the room awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. Remembering that she wanted to make dinner at this point, she got up, and Andy and Chuck's eyes stayed glued on her.

"I'm going to start making dinner. I'm assuming chicken is okay?"

"No," said Andy to both Sarah and Chuck's confusion.

"Really?" questioned Sarah.

"No. Chicken sounds good. I love chicken." Andy smiled at both Sarah and Chuck, inadvertently trying desperately for them to like him. Maybe this was the wrong approach, but he figured that a kid's cuteness would be hard not to like. So he kept smiling, and smiled brighter as the ends on Chuck and Sarah's lips started to curl up. She nodded and exited the room leaving "father" and "son" alone.

"So...Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Okay."

As soon as they left the Castle, the bookshelf automatically reverted back to normal. Chuck started at the very top considering he was tall enough, and also wanted the disney shelf to be a literal last resort. He stopped at the movie Tron, took it out, and held it in front of Andy who was pretty much half his height.

"I think it's PG?"

"I can handle it if it's not."

"Yeah, but wouldn't that make me starting off on a bad note with the whole father thing?"

"No."

"Tron it is then."

Being that he had just worked at an electronics store, Chuck knew how to work the projector and universal remote right away. Andy plopped on one of the three leather connected recliners in front of the projector, reclining the chair with the push of a button. Chuck turned around at the noise of the recliner, and couldn't help but chuckle a bit to himself. Though this entire situation was completely weird, it wasn't that bad when he looked around at everything, including the glowing five year old. Chuck took a seat next to Andy as the movie started up on the screen ahead of them. This would have constituted as bonding time between them had they really been father and son. Chuck had seen the movie for the first time at a midnight drive in showing with his own father all those years ago, but again Andy wasn't his son.

"So, Andy, where are your real parents? I mean, do you know them even?"

"Yeah. They live in Connecticut with my brothers and sisters. I get to see them most of the time on holidays and summer breaks."

"And they're okay with that?"

"They think I'm at a boarding school for highly intelligent learning in Switzerland. My own handlers posed as children psychologists, and convinced them that a kid with my brain can only thrive in that kind of environment."

"Oh. How long have you being doing this?"

"I've been in training for almost a year. This is my first mission."

"Cool...You know, you can just call me Chuck since it's just us and everything."

"I know. Casey gave me ten dollars."

Andy reached inside of the little pocket of his jeans, pulled out a $10 bill, and flashed it to Chuck, laughing all the while. Making sure Chuck laughed too, Andy stuffed the money back in his pocket, and turned back towards the screen.

"How are you feeling about some popcorn, little guy? Hold us over before dinner?"

"Cool."

"Alright. Keep on watching. But you probably already know what's going to happen. I mean, you're a genius."

* * *

Chuck ran up the stairs and met Sarah in their kitchen multitasking with pots and pans. He searched inside the walk in pantry, found a box of popcorn amongst the numerous other boxes and bags of food, and walked over beside Sarah to the microwave.

"Dinner is going to be ready in probably 15 minutes."

"Did you know about this? The kid that is."

"No. Definitely not. I mean, I knew that the CIA had set up something like this a couple years ago; but no, I didn't know we'd be issued a mini agent on this mission."

"Mini agent...This is crazy."

"Well, what do you want me to say, Chuck? You knew what you were getting into. The government didn't force you to help this time; you consciously uploaded the intersect again. You're supposed to expect the unexpected in this job. But if you don't? You better shape up, because there is too much riding on this mission. And there's a little boy that regardless of his astounding mental capacity, he's still just a little boy."

"I got that. Thanks."

Sarah and Chuck stayed in constant contact through their anger ridden eyes and furrowed brows. Sarah internally questioned if she should bring up what was really bothering her, seeing as though it was obviously putting a strain on their "marriage," but Chuck's response made that impossible for this moment.

"And you're burning our chicken."

Sarah turned around to notice a flaming chicken in one of the double ovens, and went to rectify the situation.

"Then I guess dinner's done, Chuck!"

Chuck grabbed the popcorn from the microwave, and hurriedly walked across the kitchen and the family room to the door of the basement. A part of him wanted to see if Sarah was alright with the burning chicken, but the overpowering part of Chuck was angry and rather confused. Besides, _It's Sarah, she can do anything. _Chuck shook his head in grief, but laughed with the frustrated grunts and yells heard from Sarah in the kitchen.

* * *

Sarah never was one to wreck a meal. Learning how to cook was not only something she was required to know in being a spy, but something she picked up by being the only woman in her father's life. She was distracted. Though she had told Chuck that he should be prepared for the unexpected, Sarah was still quite dumbfounded by her current set up. Not only was the whole mini-agent thing quite "crazy" like Chuck had said, more importantly this entire suburban expansion if you will was a complete tease. It was as if the general had known what she was thinking when she and Chuck had stopped dancing at the wedding reception, and just before Chuck's dad interrupted them.

_"I don't want to save the world...I want to have a normal life. I want a family: 2.5 kids, little league, parent-teacher conferences, whatever.....And I want that all with you, Chuck."_

If the General had known what she was thinking, it would now seem like she was mocking her. This suburban mission was not going to last a few days, or a week, or even a month. They had practically zero knowledge on the ring. All they knew was that they have a stronghold in e-marketing. CIA analysts believed that the reason is not only to gain financial backing behind their terrorist dealings, but also to stage a future threat to the U.S. economy as well as global economies. But still, they were going into this in the dark. And for however long they were to pose as husband and wife, as a family, would be frustrating for Sarah. It was the "so close, yet so far" ideology.

Chuck and Andy arrived in the kitchen at the opportune time: smoke everywhere, water overflowing in the pots on the stove, and Sarah looking visually annoyed.

"We're getting pizza, alright?" yelled Sarah across the over-sized island, and amid the smoke alarm rings.

"I'm thinking pepperoni and olives. Extra olives even," yelled back Chuck.

Sarah just stopped everything and looked at him. This time her face wasn't of annoyance, anger, coldness, or even blank. Her breathing heavy, she just looked on in anguish. Immediately, Chuck was defeated. As much as Chuck had been bothered of how Sarah had been acting towards him, it couldn't keep up with the look she gave him now. Strong CIA agent Sarah Walker looked helpless, something only Chuck could provoke out of her.

"I don't like olives," interrupted Andy, "...Just saying."

* * *

Now back in the basement, Chuck and Sarah sat in their own respective recliners with the kid in between. Avidly watching the movie and munching on pepperoni pizza and popcorn, Andy barely noticed Chuck trying to get Sarah's attention.

"Sarah," whispered Chuck, "Sarah-"

She finally turned her head towards him and said, "What?"

"I just-I wanted to...I'm sorry. It's just...This entire thing-I feel like a fish out of water."

"You'll figure it out, Chuck. You always do."

"I know, I know, but...I'm sorry about Bryce too-"

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Of course. I mean, I hate when people interrupt movies, and that's all I've been doing."

Sarah smiled apologetically at Chuck, and put her attention back at the screen. Chuck's glance lingered a little longer, but then replicated her own. From an outside viewer, the scene with the three of them could have been summed up as normal bonding time for a family. Maybe this mission seemed as though it wouldn't be that hard, but emotionally it would. This was everything Chuck had ever wanted, and believing that Sarah didn't made him think this entire mission was like a tease. It was as if the General knew this was exactly his idea for the future, including Sarah being his wife, and she just wanted to mock him.

* * *

Deciding that tucking Andy in would bode well for a bit of bonding time for them, Sarah walked over to Andy's room, and couldn't help but smile at the illuminating little boy already waiting anxiously for her in his bed. After reading one of the many books to him (even though he already knows how to read, he still welcomed the idea for her to read the book excitedly), Sarah weirdly felt the urge to kiss his head and pull the covers over him.

After doing so, Andy boldly asked, "Who's Bryce?"

"Bryce is a guy who was a friend of mine and Chuck's."

"Was?"

"He died a couple weeks ago. That's why Chuck was apologizing. People do that when other people die out of respect, because they feel bad."

"Apparently I'm not going to be able to feel bad, or empathize until I'm seven."

"Well, you're extremely smart being that your brain is advanced in age. I'm sure that doesn't apply to you."

"So why are you mad at Chuck?"

"I'm not mad at-"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Okay, Okay. I was mad at him, but that's because he's selfish."

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated. It's a lot to explain, and you need to get to bed. It is way past an appropriate bedtime for a five year old."

"You said that my brain was advanced in age. That means I can go to bed later," joked Andy.

"In any case, we both need to get to bed. It's the first day of school for the both of us tomorrow. Excited?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

Sarah got up from the bed and crossed the room to the door. After shutting out the lights, Andy said one last thing that she was completely not prepared for.

"If you love him you'll stop being mad at him."

In the glow of the hallway lights illuminating Sarah to Andy, he could still see her chuckle in awe of his last statement when she had paused at the door frame.

"Goodnight, Andy."

Walking back in the master bedroom, the last words spoken by Andy could not escape her. What he said was the truth, but what she also said was the truth. Chuck was selfish. He uploaded the intersect again out of a personal gratification for his ego. As if he suddenly realized that he was too good for 'normal'. And with that, he took away any real future of a family with her, and replaced it with this fake one. Though as she climbed into the king size bed that accompanied Chuck, the feeling she felt inside in being this close to him had the ability to extinguish any feelings of anger. Or maybe it was just his steady breathing that calmed her, also giving her the gumption to speak.

"Chuck?" asked Sarah, "Are you up?"

"Maybe."

"I'm sorry too-"

"Hey Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure."

Or maybe, just maybe, it was his body that scooted over to her side, wrapping his arms around her that made it impossible for Sarah to feel any other feeling than just love at that moment, falling in her own sleeping abyss with his warm breath on her neck.

* * *

**Hey. You know what to do. Review. Just do it. Let me tell you- the more reviews, the faster I'll put up chapter three. A bit of extortion maybe? Maybe. Well, I mean it is my intellectual property. Wait, "intellectual property?" Ha I think this is my brain telling me that I need to do my ethics homework...**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I guess what I mean is just let me know if you did.**

**What you can look forward to in the next chapter probably is finally the whole falling out between Chuck and Sarah. Though they've partly reconciled, they're just ignoring what really is going on. Or basically what Chuck is doing at the end of this chapter is holding them off just for a little bit of peace in the moment. **

**Also what you can look forward to in the next chapter is Chuck's first day at work. It's surprising to say the least. **

**Anyway, let me know what you'd like to see. I intently listen, and try to incorporate them. I like to engage the reader, because I'm ultimately doing this for you. **

**Kind regards,**

**Sam.  
**


	3. Save Yourself

**Hope you guys like it...It's the longest chapter yet; I think. I know one reviewer did say that they wanted less of my comments and more of the story. lol.**

**

* * *

**

Sarah had imagined waking up in the morning would be slightly awkward, but nice to have Chuck's warm body pressed up against her, and have his long arms secure them both in that spot. However, Sarah was forced to awaken with neither as she opened her eyes to not only notice that Chuck was not in bed, but that Andy stood in front of her, ready for school with his backpack and all.

"Andy, what time is it?"

Turning around to notice the alarm clock was on Chuck's side of the bed, Sarah abruptly sprung out of bed and to the bathroom.

"It's almost 8. We're supposed to be at the school at 8:30."

Sarah returned from the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Where's Chuck?" said Sarah between brushes.

"He just left with Uncle Casey for work. He already made my lunch and yours."

"Oh how nice of him. Why didn't he wake me up?"

"Well, I asked him why you were mad at him. Then he said that you get cranky when you don't get enough sleep, and to wake you when he left."

"He did, did he?"

Andy nodded and gulped, afraid he gave away too much information.

"Well, I'll just have to talk to him when he gets home then. Go watch tv downstairs, and I'll try to get ready as fast as I can. I'm assuming Chuck made you breakfast too?"

"Uncle Casey brought doughnuts," answered Andy.

Sarah watched Andy shuffle out of the bedroom, hearing him gallop all the way down the stairs thereafter. All Sarah could think about was really how weird all of this was turning out to be. Uncle Casey bringing doughnuts? Since when was he thoughtful? Since when were they all domesticated? Nothing seemed normal anymore except for the fact that she still was the same Sarah who hated being late. After that thought, she herself shuffled into the bathroom to get ready for her first day as a first grade teacher.

* * *

Dressed in a white and pink striped oxford, wool trousers, and heels, Sarah held Andy's hand as they entered the elementary school together on time. Confident in herself by arriving not late even given the lack in time to get ready, she waiting excitedly for the principal to "debrief" them, though Andy waited nervously, clutching to Sarah's hand feherently.

"Mrs. Bartowski, so nice to finally meet you."

At first Sarah hadn't thought to turn around, but she quickly came to her senses when Andy stood up to greet the principal.

"And this must be your little smart man, Andy!"

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," said Andy, ever so cute, but that was turning out to be a trend with him.

"Oh, you can just call me Mrs. Davis, sugar."

"It's very nice to finally meet you too, Mrs. Davis."

Sarah stuck out her own hand, greeting the elderly woman with only a hint of grey in her hair at the roots.

"Now you can just call me Mary Ann."

"Sarah for me too."

"Well, Sarah, I know in our e-mails-"

"E-mails?"

The old lady laughed in response, "You got the job somehow."

"Oh, you're right. I forgot about our e-mails. Again, thank you so much for the opportunity. I know it maybe seemed a bit like short notice."

"Don't worry about it! To us, you're a life saver. We needed another first grade teacher coming into the new school year, and you are definitely qualified: studied education at Harvard, taught indigenous children in Mexico for your first year out, then taught this rest of your time at a private academy in L.A. To all of us here, we are mighty happy that your husband got a new job in Chicago," chuckeld Mary Ann.

Quite astounded herself at her apparent resume, Sarah replied, "Well, I'm happy to be here."

"Let's show you two to your classrooms, now. Shall we?"

The principal led them out of the office, and to the bustling halls of the elementary school filled with children chatter abroad.

"Two classrooms? I thought Andy was going to be in my class," pondered Sarah, instinctively wrapping her arm around him.

"I know I said that would be fine over the e-mails, but I forgot about our policy against that. We have a few teachers that would like their own children in their classes, but have already drudged through other teachers doing that instead. Andy will be placed in Mrs. Herman's class right across from yours, so you'll still be close to your... Only child?"

"Oh, yes. His father and I thinking about another though."

As Mrs. Davis poked her head in Mrs. Herman's classroom, Andy shot a look at Sarah with his inquisitive blue eyes as if confused by her last statement. Sarah shrugged her shoulders and mouthed, "Just go with it." Andy nodded in acceptance.

"Well, Andy, class is just about to start. You better run along now," said Mrs. Davis, "and you too, Mrs. Bartowski."

"Okay," replied Sarah, bending down to reach Andy's height, "I'll see you at lunch, honey."

"Can't wait, Mommy."

Still not quite used to that word for herself, Sarah was still able to act the part and kiss Andy's cheek as the last sendoff before she entered her own classroom. A part of her was fairly excited about teaching. She liked kids for the most part. Well, she liked Andy. He was the epitome of cute, so all kids must be too, right? Sarah entered her own classroom, and was brutally rebuffed of her last thought. Around 20 six year olds clammored about, seeming as though to try to create as much noise and havoc as possible. At this moment, Sarah couldn't wait for lunch either...

* * *

Meanwhile, Chuck Bartowski was finally settled into work after getting in a mix up with the EL when he got off the train. Without any knowledge of the ring and specifically their inner workings, Chuck took comfort in actually knowing how to be the IT supervisor. It was practically just like being the supervisor of the nerd herd, but he had his own office and was paid substantially more. A part of him throughout the day was able to forget his real task at hand, and delve into the fake one when glancing at the photoshopped pictures of "his family" on his desk. Besides, it wasn't his fault that he wasn't flashing on anything. He met every one of his employees under him and nothing. He was currently going through their entire database of clients, and there was still nothing. He still had a few more hours left in his seven hour shift before he had to take the train back home, so he still had time to flash. Though after sneaking a few more glances at the pictures on his desk, Chuck couldn't wait for these few hours to be over.

* * *

Since it was still August, the weather was nice enough to provide an outdoor setting for lunch. All the first grade teachers were sitting at a picnic table by the playground with a clear view of all the children huntched in groups across the playground eating. When Sarah walked through the double doors to the outside, the first thing she noticed was that picnic table of first grade teachers that she should be sitting with. Whether it be her CIA instinct to make sure she knew where her asset was or maybe a motherly instinct to know where her child was, Sarah then gazed around to look for Andy. She spotted him, and started walking towards the lone boy sitting by himself underneath a tree.

Sitting next to him, Sarah asked, "So how do you like your class?"

"It's alright. Could be better. I could be in your class."

"Oh, I doubt that. I can't get my kids to calm down and listen. So much for my resume."

"You should bribe them."

"Bribe them?"

"Candy or money. Or if you threaten about letting Santa know, but don't use that on me. Please. I'll be good."

Sarah laughed, "Alright, I promise I won't."

"Where's the lunch Chuck made you?"

"I accidentally left it in the car."

"Here-" said Andy, handing her his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"What? No, Andy. I'll be fine."

"Take it. I already ate my snack pack, fruit snacks, and I have a doughnut in here to eat too."

"A doughnut?"

"I love doughnuts. You can have my apple too."

"You eat your apple."

Sarah nudged Andy's side, and both of them laughed a bit. To them, this was a pleasant moment between handler and asset. To the rest of the first grade teachers staring at them, this was a sweet moment between mother and son, enjoying each other's company under a huge oak tree.

* * *

Chuck should have been home already; but since Casey drove him to the train station to debrief him, Chuck was left to walk around six blocks home. It seemed like it was going to be an Indian summer, and Chuck was dying under his blazer. He took it off, slung it over his briefcase, then unbuttoned his shirt, and loosened his tie. Finally his house was coming into the picture, and he could faintly see Andy coloring the sidewalks with chalk and a friend.

As soon as Andy noticed Chuck walking down the sidewalk, he shot up and ran to him, yelling along the way, "Mom! Dad's home!"

Sarah came into sight from inside the garage, but Chuck suddenly became distracted by the little boy jumping into his welcoming arms. Chuck suspended him above his head, making monster noises as Andy giggled. Chuck honestly didn't know what got into him, but continued to make the noises as he settled him back within eye level.

"Who's your friend, buddy?" inquired Chuck.

"Sarah set me up with a play date. His name is Finn; he's in my class."

"Very nice. You having fun?"

"Yeah."

Carrying him back to his new friend, Chuck patted Andy's head before walking back to the other side of the sidewalk where he dropped his suitcase and blazer to pick up Andy. Chuck turned around to find that had Sarah followed him. Making an excuse in his head that they were currently in their cover, Chuck took his free hand to push some hair behind her ear, keeping his hand on her face. After that, he figured that it was only right to lean in for the kiss. Taking notice of what Chuck was doing, Sarah leaned her head to the left slightly for Chuck's lips to hit her cheek. Since he hadn't intended for the kiss to be just a quick peck, Chuck's lips lingered for a little longer on Sarah's cheek. She closed her eyes just for a moment at the feeling.

"What, not in front of the kid?" whispered Chuck.

"No," retorted Sarah, taking a step back, "We still need to talk."

"You just love confrontation, don't you?"

"Well, I am a CIA agent. What about you and the whole no PDA?"

"What can I say? I'm a different guy now."

"Right."

"So is this the talk or the preliminary talk? It's been a long day so excuse my confusion."

"Funny. Go debrief to the General, and we'll talk afterward. I have some work to do for my class, and make dinner."

"You are turning into a girl, Sarah Bartowski."

"Just shut up and go in the basement."

Chuck started to walk towards their house yet again, and was surprised to feel Sarah's arm link with his own. He looked at her with a look that matched that surprise, and Sarah could just shake her head and smile. Though there were things that still bothered her, she couldn't help but realize he was still the same Chuck, goofy and cute and insanely lovable.

Just realizing what she had just thought, embarrassed, Sarah whispered, "I'm just being professional. This is exactly what a wife would do when her husband would get home from work."

"World's oldest profession? Housewife, I mean."

Yeah, it was safe to say that Chuck was still the same.

* * *

After being so warm from the outdoors, Chuck was now feeling quite the opposite from the blasts of cold air rampant in the castle. He halfway regretted leaving his blazer upstairs, and suddenly missed his longer hair that would've at least kept his ears warm.

"So in summary, you flashed on absolutely nothing," said the General sternly.

"It was a slow day, yes; but I only was able to go through the first half of the alphabet in clients just in Illinois, and I still need to get to the employees too. Then after the Continental U.S., there's the international markets to think about. On top of that, I have my own work as the IT supervisor."

"Very well then. Keep up the good work, Agent Bartowski."

"Wait, wait, General. What do you mean "keep up the good work?" I barely did anything," said Chuck, standing up.

"You're doing the best you can. Your cover is secure. You are dealing with what you have allotted to you. So keep up the good work."

Chuck brushed off his conversation with the General as he went to the bar in the basement, and debated of what to have. Still cold, Chuck really would've liked maybe some hot chocolate. Seeing as though that'd seem weird for his cover, Chuck just grabbed a coke, and went upstairs. Though he tried to ignore the conversation before, he was now just excited for some reason. Before he tried to ignore it, because he figured that Sarah was mad at him for uploading the intersect again; however, she seemed like she was actually liking this new cover. Now that that was resolved, he thought, they could just talk about them, the ominous "us."

Noticing that the kids were playing in the backyard now while Sarah was cooking in the kitchen, Chuck took the opportunity to channel Roan, and put on the CD that was playing at his sister's reception; and more specifically the exact song. He hung around the computer that controlled the surround sound for just a bit, waiting for Sarah to notice and stop what she was doing. Being a trained CIA agent, Sarah had known that Chuck was in the room, but she had been able to multitask. As soon as she heard the song though, she knew what he was doing. They were supposed to have this talk, but Chuck was going about it in an entirely different approach. Way to play on the heartstrings.

"Chuck," said Sarah as he took one of her hands in his, while wrapping his other arm around her lower back.

"What? I had said I wanted to have an extra long slow dance with my date. You owe me."

"But Chuck-"

"And you never got to finish what you were saying," whispered Chuck, his lips barely touching her ear.

"It's not important anymore."

"Why not? I'll start you off- I don't want to save the world-"

"Yeah, Chuck," snapped Sarah, moving back a bit to look Chuck in the eye, "I didn't, but you made that choice for the both of us."

"What's that supposed to mean, Sarah?" asked Chuck.

"Uploading the intersect."

"Alright, not only did I save our lives because of it-"

"Oh, that's great, Chuck. Thanks," countered Sarah, taking a step back, but Chuck kept his hands gripped around her arms.

"I couldn't just let the intersect be destroyed, and for it to go wasted- for Bryce's death to go in vain. I needed to step up and be the man you always thought I could be. And a part of me was selfish too; I'll admit. I didn't want you to leave me."

"Chuck..." pleaded Sarah, now fully understanding.

"No, Sarah, listen to me. I said I was crazy about you. I'm in love with you. And I'm sorry if that interfered with your plans."

"Chuck...." said Sarah, trying to search for Chuck's wandering and obviously embarrassed eyes, "I wasn't going to go."

"...Bryce said that..."

"He did?"

"Earlier that day, you had shot me down; so when he said that before he died, I figured it was like a rationale for destroying the intersect- so I'd be free to have a life with you."

"You would've; He wasn't lying. I wanted it to finally be real...With you, and not away from you."

"Then let's make it real," barely said Chuck, speaking at his lowest register. In a swift second, Chuck changed his grasp from her arms, to her face. Taking a chance and leaning in again like before, it was clearly different this time. Not only was Sarah's heart exhausted and incapable of turning away, no one was around for them to be acting in their cover; this was real. Subconsciously, Sarah's lips parted a bit right before Chuck's own lips attached on to them, and her hands gripped his sides with the same spiritedness that accompanied the kiss. His own lips separated this time, tempting Sarah's tongue of which slowly found it's way in. Continuing his sudden boldness that only Sarah could evoke, Chuck guided her into hitting the counter. Sarah stopped for a brief second to catch her breath and thoughts, but became distracted by Chuck's slow kisses from just blow her ear to the nape of her neck. She needed to focus, but she couldn't help herself from gripping his tie, wanting more.

A scream unexpectedly could be heard vividly from the backyard resembling a child's. Sarah inherently pushed Chuck away, and hard enough to where he hit the back of the other counter this time. She followed the screams and the shouts while Chuck did as well right behind her. Opening the door to the backyard, she ran out to the pool with a helpless Andy gasping for air in the middle of it, while Casey swam out to go and get him. Chuck went straight to Finn, standing completely numb by the side of the pool, while Sarah consoled a crying and wet Andy after being lifted from the pool by Casey.

"How did he end up in the pool?" asked Chuck, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean "you don't know?" Why didn't you come get us?"

Casey now drenched, just looked at the scene as being handled now and growled, "I'm going to get back now and dry off."

"Thank you, Casey," said Chuck, as Casey inquisitively squinted at him then walked away.

Sarah didn't care that she was getting wet as well; Andy needed someone. His crying started to settle, but his grip around her did not waver. She looked at him with his red eyes from crying and chlorine, and she suddenly realized that she once again was compromised with the asset. When he tried to smile the best that he could when she did look at him, it was completely verified.

"Why did you go in the pool, Andy?"

"Finn...was...making...fun...of me...for skipping...kindergarten," said Andy, trying to catch his breath, "And then he said...that if I was so smart then I'd be able...to swim...on my own...I'm sorry."

Andy started tearing up again, and Sarah just held him tighter, whispering, "It's okay. You're okay. I'm sorry, Andy. I should've been watching you."

"Damn right," said a man appearing right beside them from the gate to the backyard from the front. He looked in his later 30s, but had dirty blonde hair matching Finn's, "I don't know why his mother agrees to these play dates."

"You're Finn's dad?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah. Way to watch our kids, buddy."

"What? No, your son almost got my son killed. Your son, the delinquent. Does he kill animals too? Because then you have a sociopath on your hands. Like father like son though, right?" yelled Chuck, approaching the man across the yard.

"Chuck. No," yelled Sarah, trying to calm Andy down as he looked on at the heightened argument between fathers. Chuck stopped for a bit, and turned back to look at Sarah and Andy.

"Yeah, listen to your wife, pansy-ass. Just like how your retard of a son thought to go in a pool when he was told."

Chuck turned around, stared the man in the eye, and felt his heartbeat climb rapidly. Then Chuck flashed, not of kung fu, but of boxing. In a split second after that, Chuck punched his left eye with such force, the man fell backward. Chuck caught his breath as his heartbeat gradually went back to a normal pace, and he was able to realize what had just happened. His father had told him that he can control his own flashes. When Sarah's life was threatened, he downloaded kung-fu. Now when Andy's character was threatened, Chuck flashed again as a defense mechanism. It seemed as though Chuck had also compromised himself with the asset.

"Andy," said Sarah, letting him down, "Go in the house and dry off. I'll be there to help in a bit."

He nodded and therefore followed her instructions. Sarah started walking towards Chuck as the man started to come to and stand up.

"Let's go, Finn," said his father, grabbing his side and leading them to the gate, "We're never coming here again."

Not wanting to turn around and face Sarah, Sarah then took the initiative to walk over to face him instead.

"Why did you do that?"

"I just-I flashed," said Chuck, starting to smile, "But boxing this time. Wow."

"No, Chuck. That was irresponsible. Do you expect to do that to everyone who says something you don't like?"

"Well, I have a feeling that you're about to; but don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"Chuck, we are supposed to watch him. He's our responsibility; it's our job. When we get off task, that's obviously when someone gets hurt."

"So what you're subtly saying is that we again can't be together, because people will get hurt. I've heard this all before, Sarah."

"Then you should understand. We can't be together...At least not now."

"Alright," retorted Chuck, "Sure."

Sarah clenched her teeth and nodded, and then walked back into the house to find Andy. It was hard for Chuck before when he was the asset and Sarah his handler, unable to control how he felt for Sarah while being in the dark of how she had really felt about him; but ironically it was even harder now knowing how she felt, or generally how she felt. She just wanted to be with him. Chuck a hand through his hair, frustrated with again being so close yet so far. Even though the circumstances were different, Chuck still didn't want to follow it. Unfortunately, when Sarah puts up a brick wall, it stays there without letting any bit of a feeling escape from either way.

Looking down, Chuck noticed a wallet on the ground seemingly being Finn's dad's. Curious that he didn't even know the name of the guy he punched, Chuck looked inside. The first thing he noticed a business card sticking out from one of the folds. He picked it up and suddenly flashed as he realized the name on the card matched the one on the driver's license.

_Robert Fowler. Graduate from Princeton in Afro-American Studies. Ex CIA agent. Demoted after giving away the names of his operatives in "Operation Green Valley" after torture of enemies. Left for dead, but believed to have made the deal with the terrorists of not only their names, but their whereabouts in exchange for money after being in debt. Resigned from CIA._

Chuck flashed back into the present state of mind, and put the pieces together. Robert Fowler now worked as a senior VP at Morgan Stanley, a competitor of who Chuck worked for, UBS. A graduate in Afro-American Studies is qualified to become a senior VP at Morgan Stanley? That didn't make sense. What did make sense is possibly why this ex-CIA agent now works as a senior VP at Morgan Stanley. The ring.

After realizing what he had to do, Chuck ran his hand through his hair again in anguish. He had to get close to Robert Fowler which probably meant that he had to become friends with him. He had to become friends with the asshole. He couldn't be with Sarah.

_What else can go wrong?

* * *

_

**You know what to do. Review. It gets me to have this need to keep giving you guys what you want, meaning another chapter. Also, tell me what you want in specifics to the story, and I'll try to comply. **

**Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you guys continue to read. I really appreciate what all you guys have said.  
**


	4. Heart Attack

**June 16th. 1:49AM central time. **

**Well, hello. It's been a while; I know. My school's on trimesters, so I just started summer break. Finals time was a killer, but I'm glad it's all over now. On to the fun, right? So of course here's chapter four. Special shout out to AlphaTerra who reminds me that I do have active readers. **

**Also, this chapter is the longest to date. Readers have said they wanted longer chapters, and I love to oblige with what you guys want. **

* * *

"Chuck, we have to do it."

Chuck groaned then rolled around in bed, turning on his side to face Sarah. She rested her head on her hand all the while staring back at him.

"Sarah, come on. How am I supposed to be nice to a guy that's blatantly an asshole. I'm not going to do it."

"Fine, Chuck. If that's what you want."

"It's what I want. Besides, we can figure out another way."

"Oh, don't worry. I already have."

"Then what's the plan?"

"It won't involve you, but we'll still be able to get close to him. Well I mean, I'll be the only one physically getting close to him."

Chuck realized what she was referring to, and stared at her wide eyed. "No, no, no, no. That is not happening."

"Why not?"

"I can't believe you're even considering it."

"I'm just trying to follow through with our assignment."

"Fine, I'll go over and apologize to the prick tomorrow. Happy?"

"Satisfied," shot back Sarah, smirking in achieving what she was wanted Chuck to do, and unaware of her unabashed flirting. Suddenly noticing their glance was continuing a little too long, Sarah fell back on her pillow. Chuck fell back on his own pillow as well, overlapping Sarah's pillow a bit due to the close proximity of their bodies. Starting to feel restlessness take over, Chuck instinctively reached out towards Sarah, pulling her against his chest. Sarah took a deep breath in his neck, loving the hint of his cologne from work still on his skin; but as soon as that act caught up with her mind, she pushed Chuck away for the second time that day.

"I can go sleep in one of the extra bedrooms if you can't handle this."

"How would that keep up with our cover?"

"Well, marital problems would coincide with my affair idea."

"You are ridiculous."

"Not any more than you, Chuck," Sarah snapped back.

"Hello?" loudly whispered a child's voice as they opened the door into the room.

Chuck and Sarah immediately sat up to witness Andy slowly creeping through the door in his Spiderman pajamas and holding his pillow and blanket.

Sarah broke the silence and asked, "What's going on, Andy? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Mmmhmm."

"You want to come and sleep with us?" questioned Sarah again as Chuck shot her a confused glance.

"Sarah..."

"Chuck, there's plenty of room in between."

"Is that okay?" interrupted Andy.

Chuck nodded back and scooted all the way to his side of the bed from previously being in the middle. Sarah had already moved all the way to the end of her side when she pushed him away, and welcomed Andy. He settled into the middle as expected, laying on top of the covers while being covered by his own blanket. Immediately, Andy closed his eyes, finally feeling safe enough to dream comfortably. Taking one last glance at Sarah, who was staring at the ceiling, and then at Andy who mirrored Sarah but with just closed eyes, Chuck turned away from them. He had to try to break down that wall Sarah had put up again, and for tonight that wall was literally Andy. It's not that he wanted Andy to be scared in his own bed; it's just that Chuck needed to take advantage of this early time to infiltrate that barrier before constant rumination over the topic in her head increased that inability as it always did.

Though again as usual, night had a way of skewing previous intentions. Chuck's body had turned back around, acting as a father cradling or in a way protecting his family. His arm extended over the top of their pillows, as Andy's hand had gripped Sarah's as the night progressed. As he had now done a few times before, Chuck seamlessly awoke before the rest, and took a chance at the morning view. He subtly smiled- the one where his eyebrows furrowed a bit, and his dimples grew visible. Moving closer to his assets, Sarah's head turned and her eyes shot open. Chuck's smile quickly faded when Sarah turned her head around completely to not look at him, and he wondered what it would take to get to her.

* * *

Knocking on the door with the same fist that punched Robert Fowler, Chuck uncomfortably stood with a bottle of Cabo Wabo, wondering why this was appropriate. He answered, as intel predicted since he should have be the only one home, and definitely did not expect it to be Chuck.

"I guess I should've looked through the peephole," said the man with the purple left eye.

About to close the door, Chuck held it open with his free hand and said, "Wait, wait. I wanted to apologize about yesterday, about everything that happened. I really am. I mean, talk about bad first impressions. So here-"

First handing the bottle to the man, Chuck then reached into one of his pockets and gave him back his wallet. The man remained silent and just stared at Chuck. Well, with the one eye that opened...

"And you left your wallet too...Alright, well I'm just going to get going."

Right as Chuck started walking away, Fowler shout out, "Do you always get violent when you drink?"

"What?" said Chuck, turning around.

"You went all crazy eyes before you punched me. Eyes rolled back in your head. So by giving me booze, is that a backwards way of saying that's why you hit me? You were drunk?"

Chuck really wanted to say he was giving him the bottle because it was what shown as what Robert Fowler always purchases at the liquor store a mile away, but he stopped. After a few seconds of thinking, Chuck responded, "Yeah...I was drunk, but I'm not violent when I drink. I'm not a violent person."

"Ok, I can take that...So you coming in?"

Fowler led Chuck into his house that was only a block away from Chuck's, and into the basement where a bar also existed. He noticed a few family photos along the way, and found out that Finn was also an only child like Andy. Fowler put a couple shot glasses out, and poured the clear tequila in each one.

"I guess we have a lot in common. We both like to drink after a day of hard work."

Chuck gulped at the thought of drinking, but knew he had to keep up with his lie.

"True."

After a subtle cheers, Chuck swallowed his first shot with surprising ease, but then cringed as Fowler poured another one.

"So Charlie, my wife tells me you work at UBS. Are you an account manager?"

"No, I'm the supervisor of the IT department."

"Oh, that nerdy shit. I get it. I work at Morgan Stanley myself."

"Let me guess- an account manager."

"Yeah, pretty much," said Fowler, taking their second shot, then pouring the thirds, "That wife of yours...Man, if I were you, me and her would already have like 50 kids."

"It's complicated."

"Oh, problems down there?"

"No! It's just we have other things to worry about before we can do that- Can we cool it with the shots?"

"Three shots in a row too much for you, Charlie? Are you a woman? Now I get why you only have one kid and you can't take a third shot-"

"You only have one kid!"

"You haven't seen my wife."

Chuck downed the third shot, and then a fourth.

"That a boy, Charlie."

* * *

Frantically trying to get a hold of Chuck's cell or the Fowler home phone, Sarah paced around the kitchen as Andy sat in the adjacent family room. She contemplated going over there, but finally got an answer on the Fowler home line around 8:30PM. Robert Fowler's wife having just arrived home with Finn found both of them in the basement watching a Cubs game together. Finally relieved, Sarah was able to settle and work on her school material, including devising a system of currency for her class entitled, "Bartowski bucks" thanks to Andy's previous advice.

But now the time was 11:30; and being finished with the school stuff, and already having tucked Andy into bed a while ago, Sarah carelessly and nervously watched TV, waiting for Chuck. Abruptly Sarah heard him arrive by first hearing the front door open, then hearing someone fall, and Chuck say, "Dammit."

"Chuck," shouted out Sarah, springing up from the couch to the foyer. As Chuck came into sight, her eagerness to see him faded with his obvious drunkenness: hair slightly disheveled like his hands ran through it too many times, the baby blue oxford halfway tucked in his jeans when it was never tucked in in the first place, and kicking his shoes off, almost hitting Sarah in the process if her reflexes weren't CIA induced.

"Oh, Sarah," said Chuck rather slurred. He walked up to her not in a straight line, "Did I hit you?"

"No. Chuck, you've been drinking?"

"Bonding. Being a spy...James Bonding-"

Stumbling on his last step towards Sarah, Chuck felt Sarah wrap her arms around his sides, guiding him to the stairs.

"Let's get you upstairs. You need to go to bed."

"Yeahhhh...You always know what's best," said Chuck, mocking her with his last statement. Sarah just was concerned about getting him up the stairs which eventually happened. He took a seat on the bed, and tried to unbutton his shirt, feeling dizzy and distorted all the while. Taking notice by quickly glancing back at him from the bathroom, Sarah spit out the toothpaste and went back to Chuck. He didn't even notice her come into view, pushing his hands away and actually unbuttoning the shirt. She then undid his pants, and Chuck responded in lifting up a bit so that the pants would fall when Sarah tugged at them from the bottom. Now only wearing grey and black checkered boxers and a white daigo tee, Chuck draped his hands over Sarah's as they were about to take off his undershirt.

"So, it's about time for us to make love, huh?" haphazardly said Chuck.

"Ugh," responded Sarah, smelling the tequila Casey made him bring in his breath, "That is not going to happen."

"Well, can you...tell me when?"

"Chuck, we can't be together. Why is this so hard for you to understand? It shouldn't be. I don't want to talk about this again, sober or not."

"It's not hard for you, you freakin' robot," said Chuck, getting up from the bed, "I can't be with a robot. I don't want to be with a robot. And I can't sleep with a robot."

"That's nice, Chuck."

"What's gonna be nice is sleeping without ya. Such a damn tease."

He grabbed his pillow and started walking out of the bedroom. Stunned by what just happened, Sarah took a minute to assess it. Shaking her head and running a hand through her own hair, she went out to the hallway and looked over the railing to the family room below. Chuck had curled up on the couch with only his pillow. Just as she was about to run down and give him a blanket, Chuck ruined it.

"And I want a divorce!"

Sarah wanted to say something back, but knew Chuck wasn't in his right mind. Something she did know for sure was that Chuck obviously still wasn't over what was decided, or basically he didn't second her motion for their real relationship to stay motionless. Instead, Sarah just walked back into their room and closed the door. Right as Chuck heard the door close, he closed his eyes. He told himself that he was drunk. He then replayed what he had just said to Sarah, and respectfully started chuckling. Trying to get up for some water, he stopped and resumed his laying down position since dizzyness made it impossible to actually do what he intended. He told himself that he drank too much. That was Chuck's last thought before he passed out.

Right afterward, Sarah couldn't sleep from thinking about him, and came down the stairs, putting a blanket over his almost bare body. Whether she got used to having his warm body next to her in bed or the thought of letting Chuck down for yet another time was hard to swallow, Sarah still couldn't get to sleep. After fully accessing what was said in the original let down of "the talk" with Chuck, Sarah felt wrong in thinking it was Chuck's ego that influenced him to upload the new intersect. Chuck didn't really have an ego, even though he had every right to. He was the most modest man she had ever known. He always thought he was just a normal guy; but Sarah knew better, and uploading the new intersect exemplified that. He sacrificed his own happiness for the ultimate safety of others. Chuck was extraordinary. He was extraordinary to her; and it frustrated Sarah to know she couldn't show it, and she had to keep witness to the disappointment she was responsible in provoking.

* * *

A few days later and finally the weekend, Chuck and Sarah had gotten in the swing of things. Chuck's alarm would go off a half hour before Sarah's in the morning. He would get up and stretch, looking at how Sarah's body from all the way on the other side of the bed hadn't moved from when they went to bed. Chuck would then take a shower and get dressed. Afterward, he'd wake up Andy, make sure he brushed his teeth, and both would go down the stairs to each breakfast together. It was around this time that Sarah would awake. Coming down in a robe after a quick shower, she would tell Andy to say goodbye to Chuck, and go get ready for school. While Sarah cleaned up from the boys' breakfast mess, she and Chuck would awkwardly exchange goodbyes before he would depart in his Audi S4 to the train station to start another boring day of work. Though this job paid a lot more than the Buymore, at least he got to make house calls or do sudden missions with the team at it. Sarah finally started gaining some bearings in her classroom with the implementation of Bartowski Bucks. Mrs. Davis even hinted at a schoolwide system in the future.

After work Chuck would continue working when hanging out with Fowler, but now with less drinking and more sport watching. Chuck missed having a friend to somewhat confide in, someone Morgan had been, and Fowler was surprisingly starting to be that person regardless of the real task at hand. Chuck would get home in time for a dinner where he and Sarah spent their attention and words towards Andy and definitely not each other. Most of the time, they all would then watch a movie together; Andy would fall asleep before the end. Chuck would carry him up to bed; and by the time he would return to his own room, Sarah would either be taking a shower or bath or already be in bed, her back facing his side.

It was now Saturday night and their first weekend. Chuck's company was having a benefit downtown, which meant Sarah and Chuck had to face one another for an entire night. Sarah retreated from the bedroom in a Lilly Pulitzer cocktail dress, looking colorful, respectable, and gorgeous at the same time while Chuck looked on at the bottom of the stairs. In a matching green, pink, and aqua blue paisley bow tie, pale blue button down, and black tuxedo, Chuck couldn't help but realize that in any circumstance, Sarah Walker was gorgeous. He would think that same thought when she had bed head in the early morning, and any other occasion of just gazing at her.

"Well, don't you two look like you're going to the prom," grunted Casey.

Sarah had reached the bottom of the stairs and stood by Chuck, still both not saying a word to one another. Andy giggled as Casey smiled at his own joke. Andy sat by Casey's feet, putting together a 500 piece puzzle, and Casey sat on one of the leather armchairs, flipping through the channels.

"We should be back by no later than midnight. Think you can handle it, Casey?" responded Chuck, hoping that they would be back even earlier.

Casey did one his famous growls, and turned his attention back towards the TV. Andy consciously and lovingly turned his attention away from the puzzle to his mock parents. He scurried up to them, wrapped an arm around each of them, and then looked up.

"Can I stay up until you get back? Please?" pleaded Andy. His eyes that barely showed the pupils expressed his comical desperation.

"It's going to be too late, Andy. Tomorrow's another day, alright?" said Sarah, bending in her pumps to meet his eyes.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Go to Chuck E. Cheese."

"Hey, maybe your Uncle Casey would want to take you. I hear he loves that place," chimed in Chuck. He rubbed Andy's thick and short hair on his head and then continued, "How about I tuck you in when we get back, deal?"

"Okay," replied Andy, smiling wide.

"Okay."

Chuck started walking towards the garage, and Sarah quickly followed after she instinctively kissed the top of Andy's head. After a strange argument of which car to take, both Chuck and Sarah were about ready to leave in Chuck's before Andy appeared from inside the house, trying to flag them down. Putting the car back in park, Chuck unrolled his window to an approaching Andy. Sarah's immediate thought was that he missed them already as much as she did to him. He handed Chuck what looked like two ring boxes. Opening each displayed gold pins, one a simple pin for Chuck's handkerchief, and the other one a flower.

After handing Sarah the flower one, Chuck looked back at Andy confused.

"Surveillance. Casey forgot to give it to you guys."

"Oh."

"Have fun," yelled back Andy over the whisper of a car motor as he ran back into the house.

* * *

In general, the benefit was obnoxiously boring. Chuck did his best in remembering everyone's name (since they weren't subliminally embedded), introducing them to his wife, Sarah. Then after the entrance and cocktails, the long speeches began. It's not like Chuck wasn't a charitable guy (obviously), but he would've rather been doing other things. He would have rather been with Andy. The boy was so full of life even when his whole life was supposed to be dedicated to the CIA. It was never anything other than awesome to be around him. This moment in time though at the benefit? He was with Sarah, and it wasn't awesome. They couldn't stare at each other; and if they would slip up and do so, Sarah would be the first to turn her head quickly away. It was as if just the truth in each other's eyes of how they felt was too real, or at least too real to acknowledge.

Even after the speeches ended, dinner and dessert were fully eaten, and the music began, Chuck and Sarah stayed stationary in their seats while most others dispersed on the dance floor or to other tables to talk. Once in a while, a coworker of Chuck's would notice their exclusion and come to talk to them. It wouldn't last long.

"Honey, do you think you can go get us a couple of drinks?" said Sarah, playing the part since a couple from their table just returned from dancing. She draped a hand over her arm, and smiled fairly fake.

"I'm driving, honey." She could hear the mocking in his voice, or at least with the last word.

Putting a hand at the side of his neck, Sarah pulled his head to her, and whispered in his ear, "I know you haven't flashed on anything, but just make another go around. Then we can leave."

Chuck got up immediately. "Okay, I'll risk a DUI."

He buttoned the couple buttons on his tux blazer, and started making his way around the ballroom. Though he desperately wanted to leave, Chuck also didn't want to miss the chance of flashing. He was a spy after all, or at least he was supposed to be one. But after 10 minutes of intensely and awkwardly staring at anyone around him, Chuck was ready to give up. Even going to the bathroom for the second time in the past half hour, Chuck tried to find anyone he had overlooked. For all he had thought, there was no one. He was wrong when a man grabbed his arm from behind when leaving the bathroom. Turning around, Chuck flashed.

_Peter Hollingsworth. Vietnam War veteran. Navy Seal. Prisoner of War after falsely identifying Vietnam soldiers from Vietkong. Extracted after 18 months. Becomes CIA agent shortly afterward. Founder of Project Hunter. Released from the CIA after project is a failure._

The old man with a slight fuzz of white hair on his head smiled, and extended his hand.

"My name is Peter Hollingsworth."

Taking it, Chuck also replied, "Chuck Bartowski."

"I know."

"You do?" said Chuck, instantly become weary.

"You're the new IT supervisor for UBS. I hear you do outstanding work."

"Oh, no. Just the normal kind of stuff. So what do you do for UBS?"

"UBS?" laughed Peter, "I don't work for UBS."

"You don't?"

"No, I'm the CEO of Morgan Stanley. The company where your friend Robert Fowler works?"

"Yeah, Morgan Stanley- one of our main competitors."

"Okay, I'll be brief then," said Peter, suddenly talking in a hushed tone, "Our IT department is crumbling. And we need a good IT. I mean, we do most if not all of our business electronically. Now, I've heard that already in the first week of working at UBS, you have them caught up of problems produced from months. Not to mention that your friend Fowler can only speak praises about you. I honestly think he just wants a buddy to have an afternoon drink with-"

"Wait, you want me to go work for you? At Morgan Stanley?"

"Indeed."

"But I just can't up and leave-"

"Yes, you can. I've already reached a settlement with UBS. And I'm willing to give you a 20% increase in pay as well as a bigger office with a view that sees beyond just more buildings. We need you, Chuck; and I'm ready to do anything to get you."

"I think I need to talk to my wife first."

"Okay, okay. I know this is all very sudden; but if you both make the right decision, I'd like you to come in tomorrow around 2 to finalize paperwork, so then you can start working on Monday."

"Alright, maybe I'll see you later?" said Chuck, feeling strange and confused. Peter pat him on the back before Chuck exited back to the ballroom, and Peter disappeared somewhere.

Reaching Sarah still in her same solemn spot at the table, Chuck stood in front of her and said, "Ready to go?"

"Of course."

* * *

After telling Sarah everything in the car, Chuck didn't want to repeat it. He just relied on Sarah to relay the information to Casey and the General in an after mission meeting without him. Chuck didn't know what was going to be decided. A part of him expected that he would just stay at UBS. That was where their information indicated as a probable front for the Ring. Analysts didn't even relate anything on Morgan Stanley. Maybe two ex-CIA operatives working at the same company was just a coincidence? Maybe. But in any case, Chuck was tired. Tomorrow was another day, but not before he could tuck Andy in.

Immediately after seeing Andy asleep, Chuck longed to be in the same sleeping serenity that the boy genius displayed. Chuck properly laid Andy's blanket on top of him after noticing he pushed and kicked parts of it off during sleep. Chuck stayed for another minute, unable to tear his eyes away. So this was why parents had kids- admiration of exuberant young life. Yawning, Chuck came back to his senses and left Andy's room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"So you would say that this specific mission was a success, Agent Walker?"

"Of course, General. Chuck was able to ID a possible member of the ring, and was already given an in."

"Were you successful on this mission? Meaning you specifically."

"Why do you ask?"

"This mission as a whole is enormously affected if whether you and Chuck have feelings for one another," said the General, ever more sternly with each syllable, "And after watching numerous hours of his week's past surveillance, I have to say that-"

"General, I don't have feelings for Chuck."

"You don't? Not at all?"

"I know acting as a married couple may provoke that idea, but I have to admit- it's strictly professional. Whatever has been said between us in relation to our feelings," responded Sarah, nervously thinking that the General was referring to the kitchen incident, "...Was just acting."

"Well then that explains a lot."

"Excuse me?"

"What we used to see between you two was a highly believable cover relationship. Oscar worthy even. I was under the impression that this was due to the intimate and emotional feelings each had developed for the other; and it made me believe that Bartowski had been right in that sense too- the "feelings" were indeed an asset. And now, we need that believable cover relationship again if not more. But you just told me that those feelings do not exist anymore, which does explain a lot. It explains the distant and simply awkward relationship that you both have now. So when I asked if you were successful on this mission, the real answer was that you were not."

"Wouldn't it be dangerous, General? That's the main reason why these types of things aren't allowed. Emotions get in the way."

"Consider this mission in particular to be in danger if emotions aren't involved. We're dealing with the biggest threat that the United States has ever experienced, and what's worse is that it's completely underground; meaning, the only way to uncover the threat is to go undercover. Your cover should be your first priority. You need to make Agent Bartowski believe you still have those feelings, and I know you passed Roan's course in training with flying colors."

"Wait," slightly laughed Sarah, "Are you telling me to seduce Chuck?"

"Agent Walker, I give you full permission to use anything at your disposal to make this marriage- this relationship the most believable...The most real. Good luck, Agent Walker. I expect you to say goodnight to Chuck for me."

Was this really happening? Through the course of the past two years, Sarah had repeatedly disregarded any physical contact or real feelings to be shown between them for the sake of their mission. Now it was mission-critical? Aside from just comprehending what the General wanted her to do, a bigger issue was now eating at her brain of how. She could just run upstairs and tell Chuck everything that the General had said and more: that they can be real, they should be real, and she was in love with him. Though Sarah digressed...She wasn't the wordy type. Never has she been loquacious; but more so, Sarah never talks about her feelings. Actions speak louder than words anyway, right? Sarah accepted that rationale, and figured that maybe seduction in where it leads to is sublime in that way.

* * *

Once again exhausted from this somewhat normal life, Chuck retired himself to his bed, carelessly watching a rerun of Seinfeld. Sarah walked through the door, and he turned his head slightly to meet her glance.

"You should take off your clothes," matter of fact-ly said Sarah.

"What?"

"You don't want to get them wrinkled."

It was Chuck who averted his eyes away this time, and Sarah decided to get ready for bed. Weirdly accessing what she had said, he finally got up, took off his blazer and tie, and threw them on the chair beside the bed. Just as he unbuttoned the top button on his shirt, Sarah appeared in his range of vision in a black negligee- not her usual sleeping attire. Also not as usual, Sarah kept her eyes in line with Chuck's, walking towards him. She finally stopped just before their toes met, standing entirely in his space.

Taking over the unbuttoning, Sarah would shift her eyes from his eyes, to his lips, and then the buttons. Over and over again. Chuck was at a loss for thoughts, for words; but his heart was not at a loss for beats, gradually speeding up.

Sarah slid the shirt off his shoulders, and grasped the bottom of his undershirt. She pulled it up, Chuck obliging by lifting his arms. The only task left in this particular mission was his belt and dress pants (not to mention socks, but that was always the guys' problem). Instead of going straight for the unbuckling, Sarah was taught better. She knew to tease, even in the slightest. Clutching the top of his pants with hands, Sarah pulled him closer to her, and Chuck felt that he was really going to have a heart attack.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Chuck had barely choked it out.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Chuck lowered his head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why are you doing this?"

It was his simple conviction that made Sarah stop what she was doing, come to her senses, and realize that seduction was not meant for Chuck. Raw and genuine love was meant for Chuck, but she couldn't find the words. The thoughts that had stirred and complicated her brain for the past two years could not be wound into words at this moment. With each lingering second, Sarah's heart caught up with her.

"Chuck, I-" whispered Sarah.

Tension of any kind between them seemed to sometimes lead to something physical, but even this was out of left field. He had put his heart on his sleeve so many times to her, and even in the most intense ways this past week only to get turned away. He wanted an answer. He wanted her to put her heart on her sleeve in the way of words this time, instead of him always carrying the load. But he couldn't wait.

"Hold that thought," said Chuck. He released his arms, and moved past her. Thinking that he was going to possibly be a while, Sarah immediately went to the bed, and sat up against the headboard. Just as Sarah was folding her arms, Chuck reached the bedroom door, and fully closed it. Sarah's eyes widened as he proceeded to lock it, and then turn around. In a steady few steps, he was at the end of the bed and directly facing Sarah. Right knee on the bed, he began his trek to her. Left knee on the bed, Sarah's arms had gone to her sides. Long reach with his right arm, Chuck was now hovering directly over her. Long reach with his left arm, Sarah's breathing hitched as Chuck lowered himself on top of her, but kept half of his weight on his surprisingly muscular arms.

"What are you saying, Sarah?" whispered Chuck, with a raspy voice coming out from the lips that were inches away from hers.

Subconsciously, her legs wrapped around him, and linked to each other. Consciously, Sarah let one of her hands cup his cheek while the other weaved through his short curls.

"What I've always wanted to say, Chuck..."

* * *

**The review button is kind of like a gas pedal on the story. The more reviews gradually speed up my motivation to write and thus publish chapters. Who is to say I don't already have the next chapter written. I don't know. You risk your own want to read what I have next by choosing to review or not. Just saying...  
**


	5. Animal

**June 19th. **

**Before you guys start to read the much anticipated (lol, like I seriously just chuckled to myself), I just want to say thank you all a bunch. This chapter was probably the most fun to write. I slightly didn't lie when I had said at the end of the previously chapter that I had this chapter written already. I actually had most of it written. Although, I scratched it all. With each new review, it put more pressure on myself to make this chapter better. That's why I love reviews. They push me to think in different ways, to write better, and thus write faster since I'm so excited. After I figured out a succinct outline, I just started pounding away. **

**So that's why I can't thank you all enough. This has been extremely fun to write, so I hope it's fun for you to read.**

* * *

"What I've always wanted to say, Chuck..."

Now for Sarah, it was hard to stay idle in that position underneath Chuck, feeling his heart beat through his bare chest. A slight lift of her chin would change it all, but there was something stopping her. It was his vulnerable eyes fixated on her lips. It was that vulnerability that didn't search for an appropriate time to kiss her, but longed for the answer to escape those lips that he so desperately wanted to hear.

"Ummm..."

She remained silent, with numerous thoughts running rampant in her mind. Sarah still didn't quite comprehend why the General suddenly had a change of thought, of procedure; but trying to summarize or put together her thoughts of her feeling from the past two years was what was really eating at her brain. Through the process of sifting and solving, the grip on his cheek started to lose its fervency, and Chuck's smile immediately started to fade.

"I'm sorry if this isn't what you want- if I'm forcing this on you again," said Chuck.

"No, Chuck, this is what I want. Believe me; It is. I'm just not good with this. This meaning the speaking part. I'm pretty good with the other thing."

She grazed her hand across his cheek, and then down to his neck, inadvertently resting it right above his heart. She smirked at her last statement, and Chuck's need to hear what he'd always wanted to hear started to go away. It's not that he didn't want to hear it, but his mind was now focused on what she said she was good at.

"Well, the speaking part can wait," hurriedly said Chuck.

"Yeah?"

"Sure. But what to do in the meantime..." conspicuously wondered Chuck, moving his lips in on hers.

Right before they would make contact, Sarah said, "Chuck, we can always do that."

"Wait, why all of a sudden the change of heart on the subject? I mean, I hate to bring this up, but was the real reason we didn't do this the other night was because I was drunk and you'd be kind of taking advantage of me?"

"What? No, no. Beckman said we basically suck as a married couple because it's not believable. You see, she's really starting to get familiar with the whole feelings are an asset to the asset thing."

"So this is because of our cover? Just following an order, Agent Walker?"

"No," said Sarah, slightly attacking the assumption, "Not with you, Chuck. Never with you."

Sarah couldn't take it anymore. Though Chuck had only been on top of her for a mere few minutes, she had wanted this for much longer. She decided to indeed lift her chin and let her lips explore what she could not say. A little longer than a peck, their first kiss symbolized how neither one of them didn't want to rush this. Pretty much all of their prior kisses were rushed, both of them trying to get the most out of the kiss in fear that it wouldn't happen again, or at least for a while. However they both now knew that this would have a sequel, probably a sequel after that, and etc. Within the relative sense, this was where Chuck and Sarah would really divulge into that kind of realness they had hid in their hearts and minds for two years, only to have a glimmer of hope in some short phrases or those rushed kisses.

After the first kiss, Chuck, elated by what she had said, whispered, "I do believe you've suddenly found the gift of gab, Sarah."

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you said the talking could wait."

"Right-"

Both went in for their next kiss, which was the beginning of the next string of kisses. Chuck let some of his weight down on his left arm, as the hand attached was entangled in her hair. His other hand found solace in stroking the side of her bare thigh. His fingers dug in a bit as her hands went on his side to pull his chest against her, and then afterward went to his belt buckle. Meanwhile, their lips and their tongues started to match the intensity of their hands.

Chuck honestly could not believe what was happening. Of course he had always imagined this to happen from the moment he glanced on the gorgeous CIA handler, but it had always seemed far-fetched given their circumstances or Chuck's lack of confidence in himself. The closest they had come was in that motel when they were on the run. It almost killed her when he came out of the bathroom to say that they had a small problem. Maybe it was better that way. They were here in the comfort of their own bed (kind of), and best of all they were safe (in the most that they could be); they weren't on the run. Also, if Chuck did have a condom, Casey probably would've walked in on them, which would have been embarrassing to say the least.

Immediately Sarah stopped right after she unbuttoned his pants.

Nervously trying to understand, Chuck said, "Oh, condom? I've really got one in my wallet this time."

Just as he reached in his back pocket to grab his wallet, a grizzly voice spoke from behind him.

"No, need, Bartowski. Abstinence is the only form of safe sex, and that's what I have for you tonight."

"What the hell?" said Chuck, turning over on the bed, and starting to buckle his pants back when he saw Casey in front of him.

"Did you ever hear of knocking, Casey?" annoyingly said Sarah.

"Picking the lock and walking in on this was so much better," laughed Casey.

"You're sick," stated Chuck.

"Whatever. We have a mission."

"Now?"

"Yeah, Bartowski, now. And no need for the misses. She'll be the babysitter for the kid this time."

"What's the mission?"

"You're boss at UBS just committed suicide. I suspect foul play considering he was last seen having a nightcap in the hotel lobby of the benefit with your man Peter Hollingsworth. The same guy that'd do anything to get you to work for him. We've got to go to the crime scene in his penthouse to see if you flash on anything."

"A crime scene? Casey, how are we supposed to do that?"

"You'll find out on the way. Come on, let's go."

"Casey, wait. Can't I take a shower before we go?"

"A cold shower," said Casey, turning around and noticing the pillow Chuck held on his lap, "No. We don't have time. Bring the pillow."

He walked out and down the stairs as Chuck turned around to face the culprit of his pillow misfortune.

She smiled wide and said sarcastically, "I'm sure you'll still be in the mood when you get back from the crime scene."

"Oh yeah, sure."

Sarah knelt up to him from his side, turned his head towards hers, and kissed him again. Losing his grip on the pillow, Chuck put his one hand back to her thigh while the other went to the side of her silky abdomen. Forgetting that Casey had been quite a buzz kill, Chuck was remembered when Casey yelled from below in the foyer.

"A gun shot in his mouth!"

Chuck stopped what he was doing and shook his head, "I hate him."

Sarah giggled, and Chuck released himself from the bed. He grabbed a black thermal from a dresser drawer, put it on, then turned back once more at Sarah, looking extremely sexy and sultry while still kneeling on the bed.

"I can't believe I have to go."

"You are the intersect, Chuck."

"Maybe I really shouldn't have uploaded it," said Chuck jokingly.

"I'll still be here."

He pursed his lips, ran a hand through his short hair, and walked out, closing the door on his bedroom and on his chance to be with Sarah tonight. Work was to be done. Sarah collapsed back on the bed, and finally tried to catch her breath and composure. She pressed her palm below her neck and could feel her heart beat rapidly. Yes, she would still be here; but what Sarah wondered was when he was going to be back.

* * *

After a necessary speedy drive to a parking garage downtown in Chuck's S4 to retrieve his surveillance van, Casey now listened intently in an earphone while Chuck disinterestedly did the same.

Chuck yawned and said, "When can we leave?"

"Shut up, Bartowski."

Over the earphones, one guy said, "The coroner is on his way to take the dead body to the morgue. Are you guys done up there?"

"Almost, sir. We're still sweeping this place. Can't find a shell," said one detective to his chief.

"Well, keep looking."

"We've been looking for over an hour."

"I don't care. A man shoots himself- there should be a damn shell!"

"Alright sir, but we've been smelling gas up here. Maybe a line has a crack in it?" Casey's eyes lit up.

"Okay, come on down. The daughter who found him is down here and still needs to be questioned. We'll call the fire marshall. Evacuate the building."

"No need. He was the first mover in this new building. The upper floors aren't even done yet."

"That's our cue," yelled Casey, taking the earphone off.

Casey threw a gas mask at Chuck then exited the van. Chuck followed him down the alley, and across the street to the side of the building in question. Along the Chicago river, the brand new building was planned to be the tallest residential building in the United States. It was immaculate even in the night, and Chuck barely got a chance to admire it from the ground since Casey started up the construction elevator. He put on his gas mask as soon as Casey did, copying all his moves thus far.

Holding onto the bars at the side, Chuck stared up instead of down.

"What's wrong with you?" questioned Casey as they were almost at the 60th floor.

"I'm afraid of heights."

"You had no problem hanging off an elevator that one time with that rock star. Care to take that way up instead?"

"No, and good point."

Once they reached the floor, Casey took out his gun and shot the window multiple times. He then opened one of the gates on the elevator, and kicked the window in.

"Casey, isn't someone going to hear that?"

"I don't care."

Taking a small jump inside the building after Casey took a steady step, Chuck first took notice of the cool penthouse before seeing his dead boss in the living room. He cringed at the sight of blood and turned away.

"Anything?"

"No," answered Chuck.

"You're going to have to open your eyes, moron."

"I don't want to. This is creepy and gross."

"It's our job. Check his pockets."

Walking towards the body, Chuck knelt towards it, and reached in his pockets.

Right before he pulled something out, he turned back towards Casey.

"Wait, shouldn't I be wearing gloves or something?"

"Don't worry about it."

After receiving the OK, Chuck pulled out a lighter and a few cigars. He handed them to Casey, and kept patting the clothes.

He looked up at Casey and said, "Nothing."

"Alright, go look around. I'll keep watch."

Relieved he didn't have to be near his dead boss any longer, Chuck took his time in the office, looking at books and other random paraphernalia. He sat at the desk and turned on the laptop. First receiving a user log-in screen, Chuck started typing away, using his IT knowledge of how to surpass this. Suddenly a white screen popped up, blinding Chuck's eyes even behind the mask. Recognizing Chuck through the physiological biometric scanning through the mask and to his iris, the computer's screen then went black and green words popped up on the screen saying, "Agent Bartowski recognized."

The CIA user database popped up on the screen. Shocked, Chuck was about to yell for Casey, but Casey beat him to the punch.

"We've got to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Fire marshall is on their way. If we're lucky, we've got five minutes."

"But my boss' computer has access to the CIA user database. I thought you guys said he wasn't in the CIA."

"He wasn't. Take the laptop. We've got to go."

Scurrying back to the elevator, Casey tried to get the elevator working while Chuck nervously look on from behind. Unfortunately with time not on their side, they heard an officer speak over the intercom, "Fire marshall is finally here."

"Dammit!" yelled Casey. He then opened the gate on the elevator and threw his gas mask to the river below. Weirdly, Chuck did the same. Just then, his phone in his pocket began to buzz, and he decided to grab it while not doing anything. Seeing that it was Ellie while Casey started to yell at the elevator control system, he accidentally pressed to answer the call instead of to decline it.

"What the hell are you doing, Bartowski? We've got bigger things to worry about!"

"What?" said Chuck. Then he looked down at his phone and his eyes went wide, "Oh, hey, Ellie. Let me call you back."

"Wait, Chuck, what's going on?"

"I can't talk right now."

"You can never talk. I'm your sister. Don't I deserve a call once in a while?"

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Shut the phone off!"

Casey grabbed his phone and threw that in the river as well. Chuck's mouth fell open, and Casey shrugged.

The walkie talkie spoke one more time, "Fire Marshall just entered the elevator."

"I've got to stop that elevator. Okay, Bartowski, when I say jump, you jump."

"Out of this thing?!" yelled Chuck, referring to the open gate facing the green and blue river.

Within a matter of seconds, Casey shot the stove across the kitchen two times, then the cords to the elevator provoking not only an explosion, but also their plummet to earth. Screaming, Chuck could barely hear Casey tell him to jump; but he did, and Chuck screamed even louder as he jumped from the elevator to the river, clutching the laptop with one hand. Coming up from the water, Chuck looked up to see the blazing inferno, and millions of pieces of debris shower to the water below. Afterward, he saw the large amount of smoke surrounding the crushed elevator. Looking around for Casey, he finally caught a glance of him 20 feet away when he came up from below the freezing water.

Casey held up the laptop and then swam to him.

"Well, Bartowski, you've finally got your cold shower."

* * *

Finally moderately dry after walking the long way back to the van, driving back to the parking garage, and then driving home, Chuck hoped Sarah was still up. Though once again, Casey had other plans for him. They now sat in the castle while Chuck took apart the laptop, annoyed all the while. Taking the CIA chip out, he glanced at the serial number and flashed.

"It's a CIA chip, but I flashed on Fulcrum when I looked at the serial number. So my boss was Fulcrum?"

"I guess."

"What do we do now?"

"You're taking that job at Morgan Stanley."

"Why? UBS is maybe a front for Fulcrum. Why would I go to Morgan Stanley?"

"Your dead boss was friends with your new boss. That's why Hollingsworth was at the benefit. That's why they were both last seen together in the lobby of the hotel where the benefit was having a nightcap. Call it a friendly competitive rivalry between financial firms, but Morgan Stanley is a much bigger company than UBS. And if UBS was Fulcrum, then what would Morgan Stanley be?"

Chuck didn't want to be cliche at this moment and say that it was the ring, so he stayed silent, looking at the many pieces on the table. Taking notice that it already was almost six in the morning, Chuck was actually sure Sarah wouldn't still be up.

Cutting his losses, Chuck stood up and said, "Can I leave now?"

"Yeah. Don't forget that you have to be at Morgan Stanley at 2PM."

"Can't wait," sarcastically snapped back Chuck.

* * *

Excusing himself from Casey, Chuck probably yawned several times on his way upstairs. He once again checked on Andy, who was still sleeping soundly from hours before. Afterward, he braced himself for his own bedroom. Sarah was of course asleep, and Chuck was surprisingly relieved. After the mission's events, he was exhausted. Not only did he become disheartened from seeing his friendly boss' blown up face, but he also was shaken from the rush of adrenaline after jumping off a speeding elevator to the river below. Physics be damned; his timing was perfect (though, thanks to Casey).

He slowly took a shower to warm himself up, and to also wipe the mission off of him. Chuck should have known better that Sarah wasn't necessarily a deep sleeper. You simply couldn't be one in the CIA. She had heard him return, and also took notice when he came in the room. The anxious side of her wanted to spring up and welcome him back to bed. The empathetic side of her still pretended to be asleep, squinted in the mirror beside the bed behind some tendrils of hair, and saw his distressed face. He had yawned a couple more times from just standing there, staring at her. After taking a few breaths, Chuck went to the bathroom, and Sarah went back to sleep

That is, until Chuck exited the bathroom in just pajama pants. She had moved from sleeping on her side to sleeping on her back, deliberately waiting for him. He went underneath the covers, and collapsed on Sarah, nuzzling his head in her neck.

"Good mission?" murmured Sarah, wrapping her arms around him.

"If by good mission," said Chuck, his warm breath speaking into her neck, instantly sending shivers down her spine, "you mean that after I saw my dead boss whose head was blasted off, blew up his apartment, jumped from a falling elevator into the freezing Chicago river, I found out that he was Fulcrum and I have to go work at Morgan Stanley; then yes, it was a good mission."

"He was Fulcrum? What does that have to do with Morgan Stanley?"

"The man was friends with that guy Peter Hollingsworth-the guy who offered me a job. He was last seen with him. So we're thinking that if UBS is Fulcrum-"

"-Then Morgan Stanley could be the ring. I get it."

"Mmmhmm."

Chuck put his leg over Sarah's body while her legs intertwined between his. She let herself run her hand up and down his back, loving that once again she was who he came to for comfort. She also loved how innocent he always was when it came to mission details, and even slightly uncomfortable. He could save the world, but remain sheepish about it. It never went to his head, only his heart. One could say that Chuck Bartowski did a lot for the world; but because of this and many other ways, he did a lot for Sarah. Strangely, he made her feel safe. Not one person since she was a kid with her father ever made her feel safe. She was on her own. But right here with Chuck, she was completely and utterly safe, totally at ease...She loved it. She loved him...She loved him?

Sarah smiled wide after finally coming to terms with the thoughts in her head.

"I love you, Chuck. I should've told you before."

He didn't say anything, and Sarah immediately started to get nervous.

"Chuck...Chuck?"

She turned her head slightly, and saw his sleepily eyes completely closed. Two things were for sure: one, she was ridiculously in love with him; two, it could probably wait to be said. He had already waited patiently this long, and he was also tired. So she sighed, and closed her eyes, stroking his hair and back before falling to sleep herself.

* * *

Back in Burbank, Ellie Woodcomb paced around her bedroom, wired on caffeine while her husband sat confused on their bed.

"Babe, just get back to bed. You can call Chuck tomorrow morning."

"No, Devon. I tried to call him again, but the phone goes straight to voice mail. There's something wrong. I heard yelling in the background."

"I know, but we can figure this all out tomorrow. It's already four in the morning. I'm sure Chuckles is fine. It was probably Sarah yelling. Who knows what those kids are in to?"

"Devon, it was a man's voice," yelled Ellie. She shook her head, took a deep breath, and then continued, "I don't know. All of this just seems very weird."

"What seems weird?"

"Everything! My brother up and leaving for Chicago. Sarah going with him. Everyone jumped ship when he left: Morgan, my dad, not to mention John Casey."

"John Casey? What does he have to do with it?" said Awesome, half joking and half nervous.

"Probably nothing. We just have to go see Chuck."

"What?"

"We have a couple days off."

"We don't even know where he lives."

"That's not the point. We need to get plane tickets."

Ellie hurriedly went over to her computer with her purse in tow, typing and clicking away.

"Okay, Babe, you're scaring me. I think you had a little too much coffee," said Devon, putting an arm around her. After looking at the screen and seeing that she already found a couple tickets for later that day, he said, "Wait, you're really doing this?"

"I'm his sister. I know when something's wrong. Are you going to come or not?"

"Of course. I'm your husband."

"Fine."

She typed in her credit card information, did all of the other necessary tasks in completing her purchase, and then clicked confirm. She backed away from the computer satisfied, and then finally went to the bed.

"We better get to sleep before we have to pack, and then catch our flight."

"Alright," said Awesome, enormously confused of what just happened, "But Babe, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Since I am your husband, I shouldn't keep secrets from you."

"Is this about your bachelor party?"

"No! No, that's not what I mean. It's about Chuck..."

* * *

**Reviews are not necessary, but insanely appreciated (as delved into in my beginning note). **


	6. Heart On My Sleeve

**Chapter 6: Heart On My Sleeve**

**(title should say it all...)**

* * *

Chuck took a deep breath in with his eyes still closed, and loved the smell of Sarah, especially to wake up to. Though, as he opened his eyes, He realized that he was gripping Sarah's pillow rather than Sarah herself. Disappointed to say the least, Chuck wiped his eyes before looking at the alarm clock beside the bed. It was 1:03 PM.

"Dammit," said Chuck, silently to himself as he jumped out of the bed.

Looking in the mirror after brushing his teeth, Chuck evaluated his look. His hair was slightly disheveled, though not as disheveled as it could have been if he had his old hair and had just woken up. He also could have used a shave, but honestly didn't care. Not only was it still the weekend, but it technically was not a real work day. With all of these assumptions, Chuck opted for khakis and a pale green button down. As he buttoned each button, he couldn't help but smile a little wider each time, remembering what almost happened with Sarah. Sure, he could have chosen the same color Lacoste polo too, but a part of him had hoped Sarah would replicate the unbuttoning later that night.

* * *

Sarah, almost to her hour of running on the treadmill in the basement, smiled as Chuck came into her view rushing down the stairs. He smiled back at her, but then went straight to the adjacent movie room where Andy was playing a life-size version of Wii bowling.

"What's going on, Andy?" asked Chuck, circling the recliners to stand next to the pint size version of himself.

"Not too much, Chuck. I'm pretty bored."

"Why don't you go play outside with some kids?"

"I can't. Sarah has to evaluate each kid before I can play with them now. There's a few on the list."

"Maybe I'll go talk to her."

"Thank you."

Chuck laughed while Andy frustratingly bowled a gutter ball. He walked away and towards Sarah right as she finished up on the treadmill.

"Hello."

"Hi," replied Sarah though sips of water.

"Well guess who looks like a spy today," said Sarah, cupping his scruffy chin.

"I'm running late," rationalized Chuck, "...And your hand is kind of sweaty, but that's alright."

Taking a half step back and smiling from embarrassment, Sarah then released her hand, grabbing the towel from behind her neck.

"Sorry. I need to take a shower so I'm not all-"

"Hot and sweaty?" finished Chuck with his endearing eyes burning into hers.

"Yeah."

"I like that."

"But not under these circumstances; I'm sure," said Sarah, taking a long stride right up to him.

"Then under what exactly?" Chuck questioned, unknowingly taking another step towards her.

"...I think you're going to be late."

He glanced at his watch, went wide eyed, then said, "You're right."

Before he could make an escape upstairs, Andy came running and calling after him.

"Wait, Chuck, Chuck E. Cheese later?"

"Well, that's a tongue tie. Yeah, sure, little buddy."

"We're supposed to meet some of my potential new friends there."

"Oh yeah?"

"Promise that you'll come?"

"Of course. I shouldn't be downtown that long."

Andy genuinely smiled wide with all his baby teeth showing, first looking at Chuck and then at Sarah before running back to his game. Longing for a kiss to hold him over, Chuck pulled Sarah's toweled neck towards him, giving her a quick peck on her cheek before saying bye and running upstairs. She smiled and couldn't stop smiling, unable to keep control of her giddiness. Taking a seat to rest, she watched Andy go from happy to frustrated with each mock roll of the ball. At the end of his next frame, Andy pressed pause and turned towards Sarah.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"I knew you were in love with him. You can't kid a kid genius."

"You shouldn't let that get to your head," said Sarah, beaming, "...But anyway, you did know."

Andy chuckled, "You guys are cute."

"What?" laughed Sarah, "Wow, you really want to go to Chuck E. Cheese, don't you?"

"Are you kidding? It's the place where a kid can be a kid, and I feel old."

"Wise beyond your years?"

"Kind of, or maybe that my only friends are old. No offense, Sarah."

* * *

Chuck's late arrival to Morgan Stanley did not make a difference. They really wanted him. His new office was twice as big as his old one, and overtaking his dark mahogany desk was a gift basket with a note personally from Peter Hollingsworth saying, "Welcome to Morgan Stanley." Signing the necessary paperwork, Chuck had the option of a late lunch at this sushi restaurant with his tour guide Joe, an intern from a nearby college, but Chuck opted out, citing that his son was waiting to go to Chuck E. Cheese. Joe laughed as if he knew how it was, though he only looked around 20. Finally Chuck was in the parking garage when a familiar voice from the walkie-talkie the night before called from behind him.

"Charles Bartowski? I think I'm going to need a word with you."

Chuck turned around to face the middle aged man, finally with a face and a badge staring at him.

"I'm Detective Lombardi with the Chicago Police. I wanted to ask you about your boss' murder."

"Peter Hollingsworth."

"No. I meant your old boss at UBS."

"I thought that was a suicide?"

"Not anymore."

"Why do you need to talk to me?"

"There's just some things that don't add up."

"Can't it wait? My son-"

"No. Besides, I had your car impounded just in case."

* * *

It was now well after 7PM, and Chuck was racing down the expressway to get home. Luckily the CIA opted for the faster S4 rather than just the A4; but regardless, Chuck was still late. After reviewing numerous calls and voice mails from the past few hours from Sarah, wondering where he was, he now couldn't even get a hold of her. That detective really screwed things up for him. He forced him to an interrogation room only to ask him numerous questions about his boss that he really had no clue about. Even under the pressure with complex questions and heightened voices, Chuck didn't crack about any of the CIA stuff. It's not like the detective directly asked him about it. He just wanted to know why he came to UBS, and then now was suddenly moving over to Morgan Stanley. Chuck gave him the basic cover answers. Besides, it's not like he was being tortured. So after the two hours of interrogation, Chuck had to manage to explain and thus get his car out of the impound lot. Finally it was around 7 that he began his trek home, but he knew it was too late. The last voice mail had said for Chuck to meet them at the place.

Though as Chuck rounded his street home just to make sure, he found himself relieved as he saw Sarah's Q7 parked in the open garage. As he entered the house though, he wasn't relieved as soon as he saw Andy's pouting face glance up at Sarah's, and then back down to his folded arms on the table.

"What's going on?" asked Chuck, setting his keys on the counter and then standing next to Sarah, forgetting his own past unfortunate events to focus on Andy.

"Well, since you didn't get home and weren't answering our calls, Andy remembered that you said Uncle Casey would probably want to come. So he invited him, and Casey agreed, which I will never understand why. We get there, and in Casey fashion, he becomes annoyed with all the kids running around. He starts yelling. Parents start yelling. Then we get kicked out and banned from Chuck E. Cheese."

"You're kidding."

"No!" yelled Andy, red eyes and all staring at Chuck.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I was planning to come, but then-"

"Something came up?" cried Andy, "That's what you always say. You're always busy."

"Come on, Andy. Let's be fair. Chuck has a lot going on," added in Sarah.

"Stop defending him, Sarah! You're only doing it because you're in love with him."

"What?" said Chuck, changing glances from Andy, then to Sarah, and then back.

Andy pushed the kitchen chair out and continued while running upstairs to his room, "She said it!"

After hearing the door slam, Chuck turned to Sarah and said, "I guess that's what you get when you confide in a five year old."

"Chuck?" sternly asked Sarah, still stunned.

"Yeah?"

"Go talk to him."

* * *

Once Chuck successfully pleaded his way into Andy's locked room, he grabbed the desk chair and flipped it around to face Andy's belly down body on the bed while he was sobbing into his pillow. Chuck rubbed his back, trying to get him to sit up; but to no avail, Chuck realized he'd have to talk to his back.

"Andy, you miss your real family, right?"

No answer.

"Well, of course you do. And I miss my family too. I had to leave them behind to come here and do this mission. You know, I have a big sister named Ellie that you'll maybe meet someday? I mean, she's not big physically, but just by age."

Finally, Andy giggled and lifted his head.

"I guess what I'm getting at is that this job sometimes takes you away from the people you'd rather be with. It's unpredictable. Keeping up with this cover requires a lot of work. I do always say that I'm busy, but it's hard not to. You've got to know I'd love to spend more time with you. I'm going to try; because Andy, you are such a great kid. You're smart. You're cool. You're hysterical. Not to mention, you are quite a handsome little boy. I mean, I would even go as far to say future heartthrob."

Andy giggled again, and then sat up on the bed, fully facing Chuck.

"So, I'm sorry, Andy. I'm really sorry, and I hope I can make it up to you."

"It's okay, Chuck. They kicked all of us out, but only kind of banned Casey for life. So maybe we can go again?"

"Yeah! That sounds good. But what are you doing for the rest of tonight? Have anything coming up?"

"I'll have to check my planner, but I think I'm good."

"That's good," laughed Chuck, "So then how would you like to go bowling in a real bowling alley? I think open bowl is for another hour."

"Wait, really? I've never gone bowling for real."

"Yeah, let's go. It'll just be a boys' night out, but definitely without Casey."

"Yes!"

"But wait, did Sarah really say she was in love with me?" asked Chuck, right before Andy could bolt down the stairs.

Andy sighed, feeling guilty that he had said anything, "I'm pleading the fifth."

Chuck tried catching up with Andy as he did indeed bolt down the stairs, revealing the complete opposite attitude from when he went upstairs. As he was about to take the staircase down to the kitchen, he could hear Andy's small and quiet voice illuminate even upstairs given the high ceilings. Even though he knew Andy was talking, it was quiet enough in that he couldn't make out the words to say. Deciding to eventually walk down the stairs, Chuck figured that Andy must have been saying some kind of apology, because he walked down to see him in the arms of Sarah. Her eyes were closed while squeezing him, but then opened them as soon as she released him, conveying the warmth in her heart just as any other apologetic mother. He heard her whisper that it was okay before she stood up from that catcher's stance.

"So a boy's night out at the bowling alley?"

"Yeah, I figured I'd give you a break, and maybe even Andy one too. I mean, you're the only person he's been hanging out with."

"I see," said Sarah, smiling all the while.

"But we can hang out tomorrow?" asked Andy, pleading to Sarah with his matching eyes.

"Of course, Andy."

The next hug Andy and Sarah shared was provoked by Andy rushing into her, almost too fast for Sarah to respond in crouching down to accept it. But she did; and just before Andy could be the one to release from her to then proceed to run into the garage, he whispered into her ear.

"Love you, Sarah."

Maybe he ran from embarrassment that he finally told Sarah his true feelings-that he loved her like she was his mother. Or maybe he ran from excitement that he finally could bowl in reality. Either way, as soon as he ran away, Sarah's breathing hitched, and she was once again stunned by a confession from him. So for the second time that day (considering it was the early morning when Chuck had returned), Sarah realized was in love once again. In only one week, this little boy was able to sneak behind her emotional barriers, and make her secretly wish he really was her son. Now, that normal life she had thought she wanted those few weeks ago was what she knew she wanted. It hurt to pretend, so Sarah's eyes rightfully started to burn with inevitable tears.

Sarah quickly realized that she wasn't alone, and wiped the few tears from her eyes before turning towards Chuck and smiling.

"He's quite a charmer."

Chuck nodded, and smiled apologetically surmising that the tears could be happy tears. Though as he saw her smile quickly fade before she got up to start doing the dishes, Chuck knew there was something bigger to the few tears. He also knew that Sarah under this certain circumstance needed space to think, and he internally was glad he had the idea for a boy's night of bowling. Feeling awkward while Sarah's back was to him, Chuck just decided to follow Andy to the garage and to his car.

_Just like his father,_ thought Sarah, right as the door to the garage closed after Chuck's reverse.

Sarah stopped doing the dishes considering she actually was washing already clean dishes. This feeling in her heart was something new, a definite overload of love. Sure, the movies portrayed how love should feel, with the cliche lines and acts of love. They made her believe she had been in love with Bryce, even when she wasn't, which she now knew for sure. To Sarah, the regular kind of love could be measured in sacrifice. Opportunity cost does not mean a thing when the happiness or well being of someone you love is in question. It also could be apparent if in that your heart feels like it's in your throat when dealing with any emotion towards them. For example, if she was mad, it'd be there; but if she was also happy, it'd be there evoking a type of slight with the other kind of love, the love she had for Chuck, it not only included all of this but much more, and even on a more intense level. She was selfless towards him. She would do anything for his happiness. She was selfish towards him. She would do anything to be with him. In this ambivalence, the love could be defined. She thought about him so much that it always affected her judgment, kind of like numerous shots of vodka. Also like numerous shots of vodka, her love for Chuck burned. It hurt her heart to where that slight hyperventilation could be a full fledged hyperventilation at times.

So that is what Sarah was having right now, sitting on the couch and taking gulps of water.

They say that everyone's favorite subject is themselves. In a much simplified definition of the kind of love between Chuck and Sarah, Sarah's favorite subject was Chuck, and Chuck's favorite subject was Sarah. Chuck had been feeling all of this running rampant and gradually excelling for well over a year, and completely out of his control. There were so many times he had wanted it to stop: the times Sarah had rejected him, when he was trying to be a good boyfriend to Jill, whenever Bryce would stroll back in town and see through to Chuck's feelings for her...If anything, it just made his insane love for her grow even more insane. He should have known better though. It couldn't have been this ridiculously intense if it was one sided. The love he had just couldn't be the unrequited kind.

Chuck just needed to hear it.

Actions do speak louder than words, but the actions have run out, or so Chuck thought. He was sick of sensing Sarah loved him from her actions. He was sick of hearing that she loved him from other people. Within that frustration, Chuck walked to his bedroom after putting Andy to bed (since he fell asleep on the short ride home) with the intention of somewhat demanding her to say it. Having a night of passionate and intense sex would not be enough...

* * *

...Or it would, thought Chuck as he opened the door revealing a few candles providing the only light for the room, and Sarah, propped up against the backboard to their huge sleigh bed in a short Lilly Pulitzer printed and bright nightgown, holding a glass of wine. It was a simple white wine, probably riesling or chardonnay, but definitely not red wine. From the classy nightgown to the white wine, Chuck then concluded that Sarah was prepared for actions, but also words. Maybe both actions and words speak the loudest.

Beaming as soon as she saw him, she finished her glass of wine and set it down on the nightstand next to the bottle and another empty glass.

"Well, Sarah, what do you think is going to happen tonight?"

"You never know when to stop talking," said Sarah, in the most endearing way while Chuck took a seat next to her on the side of the bed.

"I think I'm going to need this," said Chuck, pouring himself a glass of chardonnay.

He downed his glass, and placed a hand over hers on her thigh. He used his other hand to brace himself, pressed on the bed on the other side of her body. Questioning herself whether to interlock her fingers with him, she was reminded of the most important subject at hand when he finally spoke, setting his own now empty glass down.

"So I was talking to Andy earlier-"

"Wait," barked out Sarah, "Don't say anything. I think we both know I have something to say to you, so I should just say it."

"Okay."

"For the past two years, we've been back and forth. Or basically you've been forthcoming, and I've backed away. Or I kiss you, but then pretend it didn't mean anything, when it really meant everything. I might as well start at the beginning-"

"Probably."

After pouring herself another glass and taking a sip, she continued, "As soon as I met you, there was something different. Not to be conceded or anything, but I was the one of the best agents. I could've tortured you to get the information out of you; but after seeing you and talking to you that first time, that was never an option. It should've, but it wasn't. So I guess that's how this started."

"This meaning what?"

"I'm getting there," quipped Sarah, smirking.

"Good."

"I was always attracted to you. I don't know if it was your goofy smile or your animal shaped hair as Ellie used to say, though I really love your hair now-"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But I mostly have been attracted to much more than just physical stuff. You think I'm a robot, but I really used to be like one."

"I didn't mean that-"

"Chuck?"

"Got it," answered Chuck, knowing that his interruptions weren't really helping.

"I used to be cold, and uncaring. I would never feel guilty; I never had much of a conscience after my dad left. I was numb, but then I met you and you made me laugh. So I guess that's when it was really apparent that things were different. But I didn't know how to handle things. I've never really known; you know that. Remember that time when we were under the truth serum? Pentathol?"

Chuck paused, but then remembered she wanted him to answer her, "Yes."

"And I had told you I never saw a real possibility of us being together in the future."

"Unfortunately," answered Chuck, unconsciously lowering his head a bit.

"Casey had called me later that day wondering if I compromised myself while we were under the truth serum with you. Chuck, I was trained to withstand pentathol. I told Casey that I would've been compromised if I hadn't been. And that is the truth."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Wow."

"What?"

"No, it's just...Wow. I didn't even want to look at you after all of that; I was so embarrassed."

"So many times in these past two years I've tried to make you believe I didn't feel something for you. I thought it would be better that way-that it would be better for you in the long run. You would be safer, because our feelings wouldn't get in the way of the real job at hand. I thought you wouldn't get hurt, and I knew how much it would hurt me if that were to happen. However, what I finally realized was throughout all of that, I was hurting you, hurting myself...It was a reality, not a possibility."

"And that certain possibility of getting hurt on the job kind of went away when the General said there'd be a bigger one if we weren't real."

"Yeah. So that's why we're here right now...On our bed," whispered Sarah, interlocking her fingers with Chuck's on her thigh.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"You can keep going..."

She looked up from their hands to his lips, and then his dilated eyes in the darkness.

"I've always been alright with faking emotions by being an agent; but like I said, you make everything different for me. I have to show my real emotions, and I'm bad at that. I mean, I'm just now starting to figure all of this out. All in all, it's hard for me to wear my heart on my sleeve, Chuck; but I want to with you. I want everything with you, and I'm not going to let you down anymore...Because I'm in love with you, Chuck."

Chuck's eyes went wide, as did Sarah's as soon as she saw his, and she averted her head away to down her second glass of wine.

"You know, Sarah. When I said that I had been talking to Andy earlier, you figured I was referring to him blurting out that you were in love with me?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Sarah, on edge.

"Umm...I kind of wasn't."

"What?"

"It was about something else Andy and I had talked about in his room. Anyway, that doesn't matter. I'm going to save that for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that was a hard act to follow."

Chuck gazed into her slightly watery eyes, gently grabbed both sides of her face, and pulled it to his. The kiss was closed mouth, but lasted for more than a few seconds, both reveling and comprehending what just happened and what was to come. Backing away and barely opening his eyes, Chuck pushed a few strands of her hair away from her face while she went in for another kiss, but he backed away again.

"I can't believe you're the one speechless this time."

"It's hard not to be, Sarah. You," murmured Chuck smoothly, "I just...love you so much, but you know that already."

"I do like to hear it."

"Me too."

"Rain check for tomorrow?"

"Fair enough."

Then, right after both of them smiled, completely in sync in their thoughts, found each others' lips at 9:38PM, central time.

Also at 9:38PM, Ellie and Devon Woodcomb finally were en route in a taxi to where they believed to be the place Chuck and Sarah were living.

* * *

9:51 PM

Chuck was where had always wanted to be, over Sarah's naked body right before...You know. He had finally managed to put the condom on, unable to stop kissing Sarah all the while. Though now, they had stopped kissing and were just staring at each other. Both of their eyes exemplified everything that was going through their heads at this moment: nervousness, giddiness, anxiousness, elatedness...Everything was definitely going to be different.

* * *

10:06 PM

Sarah's hands pressed harder and deeper into Chuck's lower back while he pressed his tongue harder and deeper into her mouth.

* * *

10:14 PM

Groaning started to pick up in a rapid pace during and between kisses, and Sarah's legs around Chuck locked tighter. She grabbed the top of the headboard with one hand, lifting her head up as Chuck's fervent lips attacked her soft neck. Her other hand wrapped around his own neck, gently tugging on the hair above it.

* * *

10:16 PM

Blatantly out of breath, both remained in their previous conditions, but completely still. Chuck's head still nuzzled into her neck induced more sweat on her skin from his hot breath. Not like it mattered or anything...

"Oh my God," mumbled Chuck.

"I know," quickly and breathlessly said Sarah, "That was..."

"I know," remarked Chuck, before kissing her again. He was barely ready for another go around, but it would be impossible to stop now.

* * *

10:17 PM

Devon handed the taxi driver cash as Ellie marveled at the beautiful house before them. She just couldn't wait to surprise her kid brother.

* * *

**I'm going to take a gamble, and say you want the whole 10:18 PM part at this point. Review and we'll see... **


	7. Obstacle 1

**So I don't even want to know how long it's been. All I know is that it's been WAY TOO LONG. Actually, I think I do know maybe. For the first week I was being pretty lackadaisical, obsessing over Wimbledon. The second week, I was in downtown Chicago. I'd like to say I was doing research for this story, but I was still doing much of nothing. I did see a Cubs game (GO CUBS! They did lose though...), so maybe I'll include a Cubs game family outing in a future chapter. Anyway, since then I've been again doing nothing, but in the suburbs. Though, for the past few days, I've been hanging out at the house I model the house in this story after. That got me all pumped and motivated again, feeling a sense of being in this story, so I rewrote the entire chapter 7. I had most of it done, but I 86-ed it. I think that's why I wasn't too motivated before. It wasn't good enough for you guys. I definitely love it now, so here it goes...  
**

**It's also the first part hence the title...  
**

* * *

"Did you hear that?" breathed out Sarah, stopping her line of kisses on Chuck's abdomen while still straddling him.

"No-" answered Chuck. He pulled her down to him, wanting to thank the lips that just lovingly breezed down his neck to lower chest. Just as his tongue slipped between her lips, she pulled up again, suddenly freezing.

"Someone's here."

Sarah practically flew off of the bed (and off of other things as well), and threw on everything Chuck helped her take off. Immediately within those few seconds, Chuck reacted in pulling the blanket back up to him. He sat up, still in quite a daze since he was completely confused, and just followed his eyes to the scurrying Sarah around him.

"Sarah, what are you doing? No one's here-" Chuck spoke, but inevitably too soon. The doorbell rang and his eyes sprung to their largest opening possible. Sarah's eyes went wide as well, but a second before Chuck's did considering she was looking out the window to the door below, seeing who had rung the doorbell. He couldn't comprehend completely, and just stayed glued to the bed. All he could say was, "Just kidding?"

"Put some pajamas on. Okay, Chuck? This is going to be a long night."

"Well, I was kind of hoping it would be," he mumbled.

"Chuck-"

"-Got it."

After finding his boxers from a random place underneath the covers and slipping them on, he finally got out of the bed and crossed the room to the dresser. Before doing so, he turned around to figure out where Sarah had stealthy gone to. Apparently she was already in their adjacent bathroom, checking herself in the mirror and trying to figure out what to do with her sex-ed up hair. During such, the doorbell rang another time.

"So," kind of yelled Chuck, trying to get Sarah's attention from their bathroom. He put on his green stripped pajama pants, and a dodgers t-shirt Sarah had got for him months ago. "Do you know who it is?"

"Yes," answered Sarah. She hurriedly put her hair in a ponytail, went back to their room, and then continued, "And you do too."

"What?"

Chuck followed Sarah out of the room, though couldn't help but stop as he looked down and through the glass panel front doors, knowing completely who was at the door. Sarah did the honor of unlocking and opening the door to the exuberant couple hiding behind it, and displayed her own smile, but one of definite confusion.

"Surprise!!!" squealed Ellie. She immediately hugged Sarah, taking a step in the house. As soon as she did, she was able to notice Chuck's own confused self slowly walking down the stairs quite hesitantly.

"Ellie," said Chuck, finally making it to the bottom of the stairs. "Wh-What are you-"

She cut Chuck off mid question, and chose him as the next person to hug, definitely on an excitable high. Chuck looked bewildered at Devon, who just was guided in with their luggage. Devon apologetically smiled at him after letting the luggage down to hug Sarah as well. All Chuck could do in response was give one of his famous weird chuckle. Ellie finally released herself from him and caught a glance of his completely-dumbfounded-that-his-sister-just-flew-here-at-the-worst-possible-time-ever look, but couldn't fully see it since her excitement prohibited such. Though she stopped the hug, her hands kept gripped firmly to his arms.

"Chuck! You cut your hair!" squealed Ellie once again.

"Yeah-"

"And since when do you not shave?"

"I didn't have time today."

"Why didn't you call me back?"

"My phone broke and I've been busy. Wait, Ellie, what are you doing here?"

"So I can't surprise my kid brother? Oh you know, the same kid brother who seemed to fall off the face of the earth a few weeks ago. I'm surprised I even found you."

"Well, how...How did you again?"

"Dad told me."

"Dad told you?"

"Well just google and strenuous phone calls to practically everyone didn't work. I knew Dad with that new important government job in D.C. probably was our best bet. So I called him and asked if he could do some searching in some federal database for your address."

"Ellie, that's illegal."

"Chuck, why am I getting the feeling that you don't want us here?"

"Well, maybe because I'm not a fan of surprises."

"Your home phone number wasn't listed, so I blame you for the surprise!"

"Chuck, it's fine," cut in Sarah.

"It is?" said Chuck, leading his eyes upstairs, intending to indicate the little boy occupying Andy's room.

"What's upstairs, Chuck?" asked Ellie, folding her arms.

"Nothing. We'll discuss that later."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?" answered and asked Chuck, saying the last line through his teeth while staring at Devon.

"It's just...First of all, how could you afford this house? This is like double the size of our apartment."

"I'd actually say triple if we're not going to count the basement; but you know, I'd saved a lot of money throughout the years...Invested it! That's how I paid for your second wedding. Also the place I had just worked for had given me a bonus when I signed my contract. As a matter of fact, I actually found out about the job, because my financial planner worked for the same place."'

"Worked for? What's with this worked for? You don't work there anymore?"

"Yeah, I got a new job. And also, the cost of living out here is so much less than California. I mean with taxes alone-"

"Why'd you get a new job?"

"It pays more? Bigger office too. I also have a secretary now, or that's just what they're telling me. Do you think we can stop with the interrogation for just a minute?"

"Okay," said Ellie, smiling, "I just can't believe my little brother is finally growing up. This is huge, and I'm not just meaning this house."

"This is awesome!" chimed in Devon, gliding over to Ellie and putting an arm around her.

"Ha," laughed Chuck, "Yes, very awesome."

"This is all real, Chuckles?" questioned Awesome.

"Yes, Devon, why wouldn't it be?"

Devon shrugged nervously.

"Alright then," yawned Chuck, being fake, "You guys are probably really tired from all that traveling; I'm assuming. And God knows I'm tired." He looked at Sarah, and she rolled her eyes, smiling though. "So we'll catch up tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, Chuck," said Ellie, "Is this really okay, though? I mean, you guys don't seem that excited."

"No, no, I'm excited. We're excited?"

"We're excited," chimed in Sarah.

"See? We're just tired and a little shocked, but still very pumped. Okay, if you go upstairs and make a right, the guest room is to the left. I'm just going to go and get some water before I head off to bed myself. I'm definitely parched. Sarah, you're parched too, right?"

"Parched? Sure."

"Alright, that settles it. Goodnight, you too," rambled on Chuck, patting both on the back before they walked upstairs.

As soon as they started their slow trek upstairs with their luggage in tow, Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand and rushed both of them to the playroom nearby and shut the door quietly. Making sure their tones would be hushed, Chuck whispered, "Sarah, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. Wow...Definitely a surprise."

"Wow? Yes, wow. Do you think Devon told her?"

"I mean, maybe. But we could just say that we moved here to get away from all that. I think we need to talk to the General."

"But I think she'll kick my ass as much as she could through a television screen once she finds out I told Devon. She only approved that Ellie know my dad had some government job. If she thinks our cover is in danger, she'll shut off this entire mission too soon and-"

"-You'll go to an underground bunker while-"

"Andy does too."

"So what are we going to say about him?"

Before each could think of a good enough rationalization, their time was up like usual these days. They could blatantly hear a shriek come from Ellie upstairs, and then a call for both of them. Chuck and Sarah bolted out of the room and up the stairs. Someone could assume the worst would be a bad guy breaking in their house, threatening Ellie and Awesome with their lives. Chuck and Sarah knew better though. The worst they were assuming was that Ellie and Devon had just been introduced to Andy prematurely somehow. The assumption became a fact when they reached the top of the stairs, looking at Ellie with her mouth open while she stared at Andy across from her.

"You two finally met..." said Chuck, his fake excitement gradually going away with each word.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" sleepily said Andy, but still aware of his cover.

"Dad!?!" yelled Ellie.

"You're probably wondering who this is," said Chuck, "Would you like an explanation, Ellie?"

He turned to Sarah for approval. She shrugged, trying to think of an explanation herself.

"Please!?"

"Okay, well, this is Andy" again rambled Chuck, "He's Sarah's kid. You see, she had him about five years ago? Back when she lived in D.C."

"What!?" yelled Sarah this time.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know this is a sore subject and all. Anyway, the father, Bryce-I mean, Bruce, had custody. Suffice to say," whispered Chuck, "...He's dead now. So here's Andy! Sweet and lovable Andy! And Andy, this is your Aunt Ellie."

"Aunt Ellie?" barely choked out Ellie.

"A little presumptuous maybe? Just Ellie, Andy. And remember, I said you can just call me Chuck. Oh, and this is her husband, Awesome."

"Just Devon is fine, little bro," said Devon, not as shocked as Ellie.

Aware of the situation and mainly that Ellie was still quite apprehensive towards him, Andy took a step towards her.

"You know, today Chuck had said I'd meet you someday. Who knew it'd actually be today, right?"

"Right."

"It's a pleasure, Ellie," politely said Andy, "I was just thinking- you thought you were surprising us, and here we are surprising you."

Ellie finally giggled, "Right again. Well it's nice to meet you, Andy."

"You too, Ellie. And Devon or Captain Awesome, the same goes for you."

"Sarah, he's gorgeous," interrupted Ellie, amazed at this little boy in front of her.

"Thank you," replied Sarah, briefly averting her angry eyes from Chuck.

"Alright, then. I'm glad we got all this cleared up," said Chuck, "Andy, bed time?"

Andy answered, "Of course," then he flashed his pearly baby teeth at Ellie before going back into his room. His plan to woo her definitely worked.

"-And I'm so tired," said Chuck, "Bed time for me too. Ellie and Awesome, you guys are good with the guest room?"

"Chuck-"

"Ellie, please? We'll talk more tomorrow, alright? I'm saying please here..."

"Okay, Okay. I guess you're right. Goodnight guys."

She turned around and went in the guest room. Devon followed for a bit, but only to close the door.

He turned around and smiled, "I really like your new set up."

"Thanks."

"This is all real?" asked Devon, taking a step forward, then whispered, "No spy stuff, right?"

"Right," whispered Sarah also, "We left that all back in Burbank."

"Oh! Wow, well that's cool. I mean, the spy stuff was cool too. It was awesome, but this is good too. Mazal tov, you two!"

Chuck put on the best smile he could. "Thanks."

Right as Devon gave his last smile of salutations to then turn around and enter the guest room as well, Sarah started walking towards the master bedroom without Chuck. Chuck, having been in front of Sarah while talking with Devon and Ellie (and also since Sarah's training had taught her to be insanely stealth of course), didn't notice Sarah leave to go back into the room. He finally noticed when he turned around to nothing, and the door was shut to the master bedroom. This time tonight when he entered his room after Sarah, she wasn't in there anxiously waiting for him, sitting up in bed. No, this time she was lying in bed turned away from Chuck's side of the bed with all the candles blown out of course. After he brushed his teeth, he'd hoped she wouldn't still be up, because he knew what was coming. As he settled in bed beside her, she turned around to face him after clicking the TV on from the remote on the nightstand.

"What were you thinking, Chuck? That was the best excuse you could come up with?"

"Hey- it worked, didn't it? And I didn't hear you saying anything."

"I was thinking, but then you had to just start rambling away as usual."

"I don't see what was so bad about it."

"Are you kidding me? Your sister probably thinks I'm some dead beat mom!"

"Come again?"

"I'd rather move to California to run a wienerlicious than stay in D.C. and be by my son?! Oh, I'd say I'm worthy of mom of the year."

"Okay, I didn't think about that, but Ellie is very forgiving. What else was I supposed to say?"

"Well, maybe that he was your illegitimate kid with Jill?"

"Okay, first of all, Jill and I both have brown eyes. The kid's eyes are like the color of the freakin' Atlantic."

"Genetic recombination, Chuck."

"Well, sorry, not all of us went to Harvard, you Ivy League snob."

"Oh, because Stanford is really that much different, right? Besides, you learn that in high school biology!"

"Ellie would never believe that. She knows me too well. You, on the other hand, are practically a wonder to everybody. I mean, I'm like the only one who knows you."

"You know me, Chuck?"

"Yeah, I'd say I do."

"Well then, you should know I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just want to go to sleep."

She turned to face the ceiling instead of his face after reaching out her arm to the nightstand to turn off the TV, completely finished with this conversation.

"Come on, Sarah," pleaded Chuck, staring at the ceiling now too, "I do know you can't stay mad at me forever."

"And why's that?"

"...You said you love me," said Chuck, taking a chance from her earlier confession.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to stay mad at you for as long as I possibly can then."

Grasping at the bit of confidence Sarah had now instilled in him, Chuck just took her hand underneath the covers, intertwining their fingers. Though she was mad, Sarah responded in exactly the same way, but kept her eyes still at the ceiling. Her barriers started to fall with each growing second of their contact.

Fully aware of that, Sarah said, "You know, you can't just exploit that."

"Exploit what?" responded Chuck, being facetious.

"You're really going to make me say it?"

"Apparently."

"That I love you, Chuck. If I'm mad, then I'm mad. Okay?"

"Okay."

Just as Sarah closed her eyes and started to fall asleep, Chuck's chuckling beside her stopped such action.

"What?" asked Sarah, pushing herself up to fully stare at his laughing body.

"You left your son for the wienerlicious," laughed Chuck, "It's just nice to know your priorities aren't messed up, Sarah."

"Shut up!"

In one swift move and just like earlier, Chuck was on top of Sarah, and her legs found solace in wrapping around his thighs. His lips went to hers, and she lovingly obliged in the kissing. Just as she started nudging his pajama pants off, and accidentally his boxers too, Chuck stopped. Feverishly trying to get to where they both intended to go, Sarah accidentally bit his lip when he stopped.

"You know, Sarah, you stopped being mad earlier than I thought you would. Us...Before...It was that good, huh?"

"That good? Don't kid yourself, Chuck. It was no where near how it used to be with Andy's real father."

With that unexpected response from Sarah, Chuck's shoulders fell; but just as he started backing away, Sarah's arms that were around his neck pulled his ear to her mouth, "It was...ridiculously better."

His lips slammed into hers again, but then he stopped again.

"You do realize that's a little weird considering you're talking about a dead guy."

Sarah laughed, "Don't tell me you didn't like it though."

"So I guess you know me too."

Chuck put his full weight on his knees as he sprung up, crossed his arms at the bottom of his shirt, and threw it off of him. Sarah smiled as his chest expanded, and she found herself marveling the surprising six pack displayed right in front of her. Once his arms went back to his side and his abs became relaxed, bulging out a bit, she grabbed both of his shoulders, once again noticing surprising muscles but now in the slightly larger shoulder muscles that led to his neck. He looked down below, giving her a bit of the Bartowski eye brow dance before lowering himself and beginning another round of the 'ridiculously better.' The night actually did turn out to be a long night, like both had intended it to be. Who knew?

* * *

It was amazing- lying, embraced in Chuck's arms; holding Sarah in his arms.

It was like the outside world always seemed to cease away when they were together like this. Chuck was right- Sarah couldn't stay mad at him forever because she loved him. It always was like that. Most recently for example, her anger at him for uploading the new intersect was stripped away by her love for him, him being the true version of courageous and caring Chuck that was always illuminated in his simple vulnerability. And whenever Chuck would go through any of his convictions, he'd be so nervous, knowing there could be a response from Sarah that could break him way more than any of her CIA trained physical strategies could prove as fatal. There was too much to love about Chuck, and there was too much to love about Sarah. Though again for simplicity's sake, nothing felt better than this moment of being complete with each other...Nothing.

Sarah started to wake up, immediately feeling tickled by Chuck's chest hairs underneath her chin. She lifted that chin up to take a glance at the sleeping Chuck above. Unknowingly her lips curled upwards, and then she laid her back in its previous spot. Sarah wrapped her arms tighter around him, took a deep breath, and fell back asleep, not caring about being tickled. Then again, chest hair on a man in an appropriate amount always grabbed her interest.

Chuck had actually been awake during all of this. He'd woken up a good thirty seconds before she did, and also creepily but lovingly stole a glance at his own sleepy lover. It was hard not to; and like Sarah decided as well, it was hard not to want to wake up from this just yet.

* * *

Though eventually their sleepy nirvana had to end, and both were now in the kitchen making breakfast together with Andy. Ellie and Awesome were still sleeping considering jet-lag and the two hour time difference, giving way for this synchronized and fun moment for the fake family. Ellie loved pancakes; but Sarah, apparently a household goddess, intended to spice up the pancakes with bananas and chocolate chips. In a way as well, she wanted Ellie to have a perfect breakfast so it'd be harder start talking and interrogating them again in the middle of it.

Hearing laughing and other hysterics from the downstairs, it was hard to stay asleep even though Ellie Woodcomb was extremely tired. There were two story ceilings from the family room (connected to the kitchen) that led to the upstairs, making the sounds even that more prevalent and loud. She snuck a bit down to the island that connected the two sets of stairs to the first floor, and rubbed her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was really what she was seeing. Chuck held Andy up on his right side in front of the stove on the island while Andy attempted to flip a pancake. On Chuck's other side was Sarah stirring more batter, and all of them smiling all the while. Right as Andy sprung the spatula up, the pancake went flying, half of it landing on the side of the pan, and the other half landing beside it on the stove. Chuck and Andy were the first to erupt in laughter, and Sarah followed once she noticed what had just happened. Devon had walked out of the room right afterward from the more and more laughing.

"Hey, what's going on, Ellie?" asked Devon stepping towards her.

"Shhhh!" whispered Ellie, moving her eyes to indicate that she was spying on the three below.

Sarah had decided she'd take over the flipping since Chuck just tried and did worse than Andy-the entire pancake landed on the stove. Andy and Chuck agreed, and moved to the left to focus on eating some slices of banana, or mostly the chocolate chips, while letting Sarah work her magic. Right when he did though, Chuck also wrapped an arm around her waist, kissed her cheek, then moved lower and kissed the side of her neck. Though this time, he let his lips linger a few seconds longer while on her neck. She closed her eyes, loving the tender lips on her skin and surprising burning feeling of his scruff on her sensitive skin as well, remembering the night before. Once the adorably sweet but sensual kiss was over, Sarah opened her eyes and turned her head. Both smiled at each other for just a second before returning respectively to their eating and flipping.

Interesting enough, Sarah didn't even notice that Ellie and then Devon were spying on them. Love definitely distracted her. Being with Chuck made her forget for a bit that she is in fact a trained and highly deadly CIA agent. He made her feel normal. And this, making breakfast for company, was definitely normal. Strangely normal, thought Ellie, but adorable nonetheless.

* * *

Ellie did eventually love the pancakes. Everyone loved the pancakes. They all sat at the circular granite kitchen table, groaning with each bite of the insanely good pancakes. Instead of groaning in love of the pancakes with each bite, Chuck's hand squeezing Sarah's lower thigh with every bite did its own justice. Every now and then Sarah would slightly giggle, give Chuck a look, kind of rub her hand above Chuck's, then stare back at the table. Andy would giggle, because Sarah would giggle; but anytime anyone would look at Andy to see what he was chuckling about, he would just genuinely smile back at you before returning to his food. Though when Chuck would look at him, Andy would laugh even harder. This would then influence a funny face on Chuck towards him, provoking Andy to erupt in more laughter.

It was all kind of surreal for Ellie and Devon, but most of all Ellie. Watching the three of them and seeing her brother sublimely and yet very simply happy was what Ellie realize that though this was weird, this was good. Chuck seemed to finally be on top of the world. He had nothing holding him back anymore: not a degree that wasn't a finished, not a job he couldn't stand, not a lifestyle that didn't match his potential, and definitely not an overbearing sister breathing down his neck. It seemed that everything was in his control. Or so it seemed...

The phone rang, and Chuck sprung up to answer it. Just as he did, Ellie could see Chuck's hand release from Sarah's left hand in mid air. She could also swear she saw the rock of a wedding ring too. Speechless, she of course stayed silent while Chuck was on the phone.

"Hello?" said Chuck.

"Bartowski, you better have a damn good explanation why you turned off all the surveillance in your house!" yelled Casey.

Chuck clutched the phone closer to his ear and mouth.

He said, "I do. Can't talk now though; call me later," then hung up the phone.

He closed the blinds fully on the adjacent full length windows and doors to the kitchen table, and then sat back down.

"Who was it?" asked Andy.

"Telemarketer. So much for that 'do not call' list, right?"

"Sarah," said Ellie, "What's on your left hand?"

"Huh?"

"Left hand. Ring finger."

Sarah looked to Chuck to once again blurt in an explanation, but he just gulped.

"You guys got married!!! I can't believe this! When were you planning to tell me!"

"I'm guessing you didn't already know from the mailbox that does indicate the plural form of Bartowski," said Chuck.

"No! Are you kidding me, Chuck? You got married!"

"Yeah, so what's the big deal?!"

With that ridiculous question, everyone at the table (including Sarah and Andy) looked wide eyed at Chuck.

"The big deal...The big deal!?!!?"

Just as Ellie took back her thought that Chuck had everything in control, the thought was suddenly turning into a fact. Casey, thinking that the fake Bartowski clan were being held hostage, slipped a gun in the back of his pants, and slyly moved along the side of their fence in the backyard to get to the house without being noticed. Chuck didn't even know that this was happening. It could've been in part to the closed blinds ahead of him; but in any case, Chuck was definitely not in control right now...

* * *

**You know, some may wonder why I leave some chapters on cliffhangers. You might think it's because I like playing with you guys or whatever. The real reason most of the time (like this time)? I'm not too sure on the next part. So take some time and review. Tell me if you liked this chapter, if you like how it's progressing as a story, and/or where you want it to progress. **

**The simple minute it takes to review might not seem like much, but it matters a hell of a lot to me as the writer who annoying has "severe ADHD" (as my neurologist puts it), making it hard to ever focus and get motivated. And I sincerely wish that I was kidding, because I love this story. lol. I also wish I was kidding, because professors usually get extremely annoyed with me in class but that's a totally different story. ahahaha.  
**


	8. Obstacle 2

**Okay, a few things:**

**I never intend to spend a long time writing. I usually give myself a deadline of a week, but I'm a perfectionist. I will go back and forth, and try to figure out what is best. It'll take a while. This chapter has been the hardest to write. But because I feel bad that it's been such a long time since I last updated, I didn't slice and dice this chapter. The length is like two chapters in one. It's crazy lol. **

**So, bear with me. I actually am currently in the middle of the next chapter, writing and trying to get it done quickly. The faster I get it done, the faster I have to revise, the faster I have it up for you guys. And, reviews definitely make that process go along even faster. Let me know how you guys liked or didn't like this chapter. It'll help me sculpt the next chapter better for you all. **

* * *

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that just sounded, Chuck?"

"...I guess I have a bit of an idea."

"When did you guys get married?! Let me guess, when you guys up and left in the reception of our own wedding?"

"No."

"No?"

"No," interrupted Sarah, "Chuck had his interview that night, and I went with him. We got married the weekend before."

"When I was out of town, Ellie," said Chuck, "We went to D.C. to figure things out for Andy. I asked her to marry me and we just eloped. I didn't want to tell you, and have you freak out just before your wedding. Also didn't want to steal your guys' thunder..."

A loud sound from the outdoors distracted their thoughts immediately, or at least for everyone besides Ellie. She was able to eliminate all outside forces that could make her lose focus on the most important issue at hand- the apparent marriage of Chuck and Sarah. Her mouth just remained an inch or two open while her eyes burned into Chuck's. Chuck could have gotten distracted by this alone, but the integration of the spy life in his own life two years ago evoked him to ignore his sister's anger/confusion for the time being.

"What was that?" asked Chuck, turning to look at Sarah.

"I don't know," replied Sarah, as equally alarmed, "Probably the neighbors' dog chewing the gutters by the deck again. I'll check?"

"Okay."

"Wait," cut in Devon, "Bro, you're going to send your wife-"

"Your wife," repeated Ellie, rather stoic.

"You're going to let Sarah go outside and chase around your neighbors' dog in her nightgown? Since you're kind of new at this husband thing, let me give you some advice-"

"New at this thing? Devon, they've been married longer than us," muttered Ellie.

"Even if your wife suggests that they'll do it, do it for them. You're the man, so be the man."

"Thanks Devon. Good to know."

* * *

Closing the door, Chuck was fully outside and searched through his eyes for any signs of danger. He honestly couldn't see any, but Chuck of all people knew that just a glance was never enough. Right as he walked down the few steps from the deck to the concrete below, danger arose in the form of Chuck tripping and falling flat on some flowers and mulch.

"What the hell?" said Chuck, curling up his body a bit as he turned on his side.

"Yeah, how to do you like it now, Bartowski?" asked Casey, now before him holding a remote controller.

"Casey! What the hell?" repeated Chuck.

"Why don't you tell the kid to ever pick up his toys?"

"You tripped on this when it wasn't moving?" said Chuck, referring to the toy car at his feet, "Wow, Casey. I think you're starting to lose your touch."

Casey threw the remote at Chuck's head, but he blocked it instinctively and without the intersect's help. He rolled forward, finally getting the bearings to get up. Turning back to look where he fell, Chuck gasped.

"Sarah just planted these the other day! She's going to kill you."

"Are you sure you're not going to try?" asked Casey, a few steps away from Chuck, and standing at full attention.

"What?" said Chuck, "Why are you standing like that? You look like you're...constipated."

Casey grunted as he relaxed his stance.

"Wait, you thought I was going to flash, and go all crazy on you. You were afraid."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you talk too much?"

"Well, maybe you wouldn't get an overload of me talking if you would just find a hobby: maybe knitting, card castle making, or take up the oboe- instead of listening in on surveillance practically 24-7. Do you even sleep?"

"Speaking of surveillance, why's it off?"

"Funny you ask that-"

"Shut up. No big explanation. One sentence."

"Sarah and I...We-We're...Um-"

"Spit it out, Chuck."

"-We're being pretty intimate."

"Isn't the kid there?"

"He's sleeping. So if you want me to turn on the surveillance, so you can hear all the corny and cliche kind of stuff worthy of recognition in a Nicholas Sparks novel, then be my guest. But it'd make you either a sap or a creep. Take your pick."

"Alright, Bartowski, fine," sternly said Casey, pointing a finger at him, "But you better know what you're doing."

"What? I know what I'm doing with Sarah. What are you talking about?"

"Is your cover still secure?"

Putting the pieces together, Chuck responded, "Yeah, but it won't be if they find out you're out here."

Casey growled, "Fine. So I'm guessing you won't be needed a ride to the train."

"The train?"

"Work? First day."

"Dammit. I should get going."

Just as Casey started scaling the edge of the fence again, Chuck whispered, "You're not going to say anything, right?"

Shrugging and nodding, Casey decided to forget he knew Ellie and Devon were there. You see, Chuck hadn't closed the blinds to the family room which is directly adjacent to the kitchen. Casey only tripped on the toy car because he kept his eyes glued to the window, staring and moving at the same time.

In the sense that Casey was going to keep this a secret, he had lost his touch. John Casey was all for professionalism. He was practically the defender of the word itself. The old John Casey would've grunted before heading back to his own home to inform the General of the new possible threat to their cover. Actually, the old John Casey definitely would not have slept in and through the alarm in the wee hours of the morning alerting him that the surveillance had been turned off.

This new John Casey just grunted and headed off to his house with the only intention of starting another boring day in the suburbs by eating breakfast then cleaning his guns. He wasn't going to talk to the General at all today considering she only wanted to have briefings when there was something to brief about. Casey decided to trust that Sarah and most importantly Chuck would be able to handle the interference without the General interfering. Yeah, you could say John Casey was starting to lose his touch...Or maybe that his cold heart was now lukewarm? Maybe.

* * *

Chuck mentally began preparing himself at the back door before entering inside. He didn't hear yelling, but he assumed their house was sound proof thanks to the CIA home services. Assuming that Ellie and Sarah were yelling at each other and maybe Sarah being on the verge to explode in numerous forms of martial arts, he cringed as he finally turned the knob and entered. There wasn't any yelling. There weren't any words. Actually, Ellie and Awesome weren't even there. Sarah was doing the dishes as Andy handed them to her from the empty kitchen table.

"Where are they?"

"Ellie went upstairs as soon as you went outside. Devon followed her. I mean, she's still a bit shocked. I don't think she liked how you said it wasn't a big deal."

"I didn't really say that. Anyway, I don't handle things well when I'm taken off guard. You know that," explained Chuck, referring to both his normal life and spy life.

"This is true."

"Pretty big dog outside, huh?" asked Andy, giggling as he looked at the dirt ridden Chuck, "Hard to catch him?"

"Yeah. Ridiculous. Well, I need to get ready for work."

"Oh Andy, go with Chuck. I set everything up in your bathroom so you can take a shower and get ready. I'll finish up here."

"Thanks, Mom."

Andy dashed after Chuck while Chuck crouched down, expected him. He jumped on him, and Chuck began piggy backing him up the stairs. Once they reached Andy's room, Chuck pulled him over his shoulder, then lightly threw him on his bed.

"Alright, little guy. You need to go take your shower."

"Hey, I'm not the one covered in dirt."

"Touche."

"Hey Chuck?"

"Yup?"

"I wish you didn't have to go to work," said Andy, making the same serious look that Chuck has- the one where his eye fall and his lips purse.

"Me too, buddy. But on the plus side, Sarah will have to handle Ellie on her own."

"It's going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah," agreed Chuck, running a hand through his hair, "I think it will be."

* * *

Just out of the shower, Chuck stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom the size of a bedroom. It was something he always did while in underwear (black boxer briefs this morning) to access what to do with his head and face before getting dressed. Usually it would begin with a shave- something he's been doing religiously for years, but Chuck decided against it again. Something just didn't feel right about doing the same things he's done for years. He'd changed. He wasn't some nerd herder who had to pretend to be a secret agent. He was the supervisor of an IT department who really was a secret agent. And it wasn't as if he didn't know what he was doing. The General said he was doing a good job. Peter Hollingsworth (regardless of his possible ring affiliation) said he had done a good job. This was all Chuck Bartowski, and not his pseudonym Charles Carmichael. Actually, the Charles Carmichael he had envisioned himself to be back at Stanford couldn't even hold a candle to the real him today.

Therefore, Chuck smiled as he rubbed his scruff before moving on to his hair. He couldn't even remember how long it had been since it'd been this short. Maybe middle school? Chuck digressed and spread pomade through his fingers. Then he ran them through his hair from front to back. While he was washing his hands, Sarah appeared in the bathroom behind him. She took off her nightgown right after she turned on the music in the bathroom. Muse happened to be on shuffle, and the song, "Supermassive Black Hole," started to blare from the surround sound speakers. Looking up after washing and drying his hands, Chuck turned around to greet her. She was now almost matching Chuck in exposed bare skin, except a lilac lace bra accompanied her matching underwear.

"Hey," mentioned Sarah as she took a towel out from the closet.

"Hey," replied Chuck, still not being able to keep his eyes off of her.

"It was Casey outside, right?"

"Yeah, he kind of knows, but I don't think he's saying anything to the general."

"Good..."

She set the towel beside the shower, coincidentally standing right next to Chuck. Turning around, there was only maybe a foot separating their chests.

"You only have an hour to get ready and then be downtown."

"I know. I'm cutting it close today which I think will be alright considering Peter Hollingsworth practically loves me, or just my astounding ability to work a computer."

"Okay, Chuck."

She pressed her hands against his chest and gave him a quick kiss. Afterward, Chuck's arms did not stray away from Sarah's lower back, and Sarah's hands continued to remain on his chest. It was a toss up of whether which one of them went in for the next kiss, but it went from slow to quick in just a few seconds. The speed and ferociousness gradually inclined in not only their kisses but also in their body movements. Chuck quickly turned her around and lifted her up to the sit on the counter, then stood between her legs. Right as Sarah's need for air became a necessity, it was as if Chuck knew, because his lips left hers to begin a sloppy trail of kisses down the middle of her neck. Her mind was a blur, but her arms were calculated as one gripped the edge of the counter and the other wrapped around Chuck's lowered head.

Suddenly feeling the beginning pressure of Chuck's lower half on her own, she snapped back to reality.

"We don't have time to make this quick, Chuck."

His last kiss pressed briefly to the top of her cleavage, and then Chuck went back to standing fully erect (no pun intended).

"You know, Sarah," said Chuck to her ear while his scruff skimmed the side of her face, "Like I said, I could be late."

He sucked on the lobe of her ear for just a second, before kissing his way from her ear to her mouth, along her cheek. As soon as tongues were involved, Sarah stopped again, pushed him slightly away from her, and then hopped off the counter.

"...But it is your first day, and first impressions mean a lot."

"Well, I do remember first meeting you, and thinking that you just seemed like some down to earth, calm, couldn't even hurt a fly kind of girl. Then I found out that really you were an intense and highly trained killing machine aka CIA agent. First impressions don't mean a thing. You know, 'cause I still found a way to fall in love with you."

"I have to take a shower. Go get ready."

"Oh, alright," said Chuck, as he walked to the door opposite of the bathroom's.

As he was looking through numerous suits, Sarah's voice blared over the sounds of the shower and music to Chuck in the closet.

"Well Chuck, you were so adorable and sweet when I first met you that I knew I didn't want to kill you for the information! First impression saved your life!"

"That's real nice, Sarah!" shouted back Chuck.

* * *

Once a dark navy suit was determined, he chose a medium blue spread collar dress shirt and a blue tie with small white polka dots to put on. After doing so to all chosen clothing items, there were a few things left to acquire before leaving. Next to his boxers, boxer briefs, and pocket squares were four watch boxes, all of them being Omega watches (a funny touch by the CIA as a nod to James Bond). After he eeny-meeny-miney-mo-ed one and subsequently put it on, the only thing left was to do was leave. Oh, and get his wallet from the nightstand.

Chuck stepped out of the bedroom looking quite fresh in all of his attire.

"Chuck?"

He looked up from buttoning the first button on his blazer. "Ellie?"

"Hey," said Ellie, exiting the guest bedroom still in her pajamas, "Where are you going?"

"I've got to go to work."

"But it's labor day."

"The markets don't close on labor day."

"You can't call in sick? Family emergency?" halfway joked Ellie.

"I'm sorry, sis," responded Chuck, "It's my first day at the new job."

"Well, that's okay...New suit?"

"Yeah," said Chuck, kind of wanting to say that it was one of many new suits, "Listen, I'll try to get off early. Maybe work the Bartowski magic with my boss. He's a pretty understanding guy, I think."

The silence was deafening, and Chuck hurriedly looked at his watch before saying, "Alright, well I've got to run."

"Wait, Chuck-" called out Ellie as Chuck was already halfway down the stairs.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I overreacted."

"No, Ellie, I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am. I should've told you about all of this. I mean, you're my sister."

"I know why you didn't tell me. I mean, you were right- dealing with all of this right before my wedding would've driven me insane. Dad had been MIA. The Awesomes were stressing me out. It would've been the worst time to lay this all on me."

"Indeed...And I'm sorry I like under-reacted when you found out. I wanted to possibly sit you down later, and lay it all out for you."

"Well, you can still do that, Chuck."

"Huh?"

"I mean, there's still a lot to explain. You got married, Chuck! I want to hear everything: when you knew you were going to propose, how you proposed, the wedding! I just wish I could've been there, you know?"

"Again, I'm sorry, Ellie."

"Stop saying you're sorry. Just promise we'll have that talk later?"

"Yeah," wearily said Chuck, "You can just ask Sarah all about that."

"Why Chuck? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's just- I mean, I could go on for hours talking. You know me. But Sarah can give you the succinct and concise version- the reader's digest version! And I don't even know when I'll be home. Well, I'm going to try to get off early, but who knows? I could get backed up in paperwork being as it's my first day and all. I will try though. Okay, bye Ellie!"

Chuck ran up the few stairs, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then ran quickly the opposite way through the kitchen, laundry room, and to the garage to get in his car. The entire process probably took a minute flat. Since he was too late to make the train, a drive to work was necessary. It also worked out since he now had his own parking spot in the parking garage for Morgan Stanley. With a few minutes to spare, Chuck stopped at a Dunkin Donuts for coffee. Pulling out of the drive thru, he took his first sip of the warm coffee.

During such, the General appeared on the navigation screen and her voice blasted through the sound system in his S4.

"Agent Bartowski."

Startled, Chuck spilled the coffee along his chin and practically all over himself.

"AH! Hot coffee! Hot coffee! Hot coffee!" yelled Chuck, while hurriedly plastering napkins he thankfully was given by the teenage Dunkin Donuts employee from before.

He turned down the volume, still cringing. "Good morning, General."

"I'm sorry about that, Chuck," said the General sternly, almost sounding not sorry at all.

"It's okay. I'm only a few minutes from home."

"No, you don't have time. It will dry, though I'm sure it will end up putting a stain all over your brand new Italian wool Ralph Lauren suit."

"Didn't know you were into fashion," mumbled Chuck, finally okay to start driving again.

"What was that?"

"There are some heads I'd like to bash in...of terrorists and other threatening people to the life, liberty, and happiness of our citizens?"

"Watch the road, Bartowski!"

"Okay!" exclaimed Chuck, doing what she told him.

"The reason I'm calling was not to wish you a good morning."

"I'm going to be honest-that's surprising. A little upsetting-"

"Enough of your antics, Chuck. I have a meeting with the president in five."

"Alright."

"Well, we're going to need you to copy the hard drive of Peter Hollingsworth when you're at work. All the materials to do so have been put in the replica briefcase of your own. The replica briefcase will be under your desk at exactly 9AM. That is why it's important that you get to work on time today."

"Wait-Wait a second. You want me to just stroll into Peter Hollingsworth's office, copy his hard drive, and get out of there without getting noticed?"

"Well, at a convenient time when Peter Hollingsworth is not there, yes."

"I don't know if I can do that. Can it wait until maybe tomorrow? I mean, look at me. Who wouldn't notice me? I'm covered in coffee."

"There is no question on whether or not you can do it. You are going to do it. Today. That's an order."

The screen went back to its usual blue with the radio station with the General no longer there. Chuck felt uneasy. Not only did this mission in particular sound impossible, he also didn't have Casey or Sarah coaching him through it. He had to do it on his own which made the other problem of coffee on him seem miniscule in comparison.

* * *

It was 9:04, and Chuck was on a speedy course to his office. After unsuccessfully trying to find his office in thinking a few others were his, he decided to ask someone for help. He approached a woman standing against a wall, seemingly doing nothing. The fact that she wasn't doing anything wasn't the only thing that struck Chuck as odd. If he were to give an age, it wouldn't be over 25. She also wasn't wearing what a normal business woman would wear. Instead, a colorful sundress was draped along her body, but complemented her striking blue eyes and brunette hair color in the best way. It were her oddities that made her seem like the prime person to ask for help, seeing as though Chuck viewed himself as quite an oddity.

"Hey-" asked Chuck. She turned around, but he continued, "Hi."

"Hello."

"I was wondering if you could help me-"

"Wait, are you Charles I. Bartowski?"

"Um, yes...If you were wondering, the 'I' is for Irving?"

"Really? Well, hi. I'm Emma Holden."

"Nice to meet you, Emma Holden," said Chuck, first moving his briefcase to his left hand so he could properly give her a handshake.

"The pleasure is mine, sir." She took it, smiling joyously as if she just met a celebrity.

"Who are you, Emma Holden?"

"Oh, well, technically I'm your administrative assistant, but I don't mind being called a secretary."

"Oh, wow, I get a secretary?"

"Of course. After all, you're-"

She took a step to reach her desk in front of her, and pulled one business card out of a box full of hundreds.

"Charles I. Bartowski: Senior Computation Technology Specialist-VP."

"What?" said Chuck, as Emma handed him his own business card.

"Did you want me to get them changed to say Irving?"

Chuck chuckled in amazement, "No, this is fine. This is more than fine."

"Why don't we go into your office, and I'll explain a little more. I'm supposed to give you a debriefing on all this."

"Wait," stopped Chuck before entering, "A debriefing?"

"I had a meeting with Mr. Hollingsworth before this to tell you all about your new job title, what it entails, and what your first order of business should be today. Mr. Hollingsworth wanted to welcome you himself, but he just stepped out for a meeting at the Chicago Board of Trade."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"I think in a few hours, but don't worry. I remembered everything he said. I even took notes."

"It's okay. I trust you."

Chuck sat down at his huge desk, and swiveled a bit in the chair, basking in the corporate glory. His old office at UBS was of normal size. It had two chairs in front of a simple wooden desk with a regular desktop sitting on top and to the right. His new desk was a huge U-shaped desk. On the horizontal side facing the window were three LCD monitors connected to modems and servers underneath. The front of the desk gave a clear view to the enormous office complete with a leather sofa sectional, a couple lounge chairs, and 52" LCD TV.

Emma took a place on the sofa nearest to the desk, crossed her legs, and started talking.

"Alright, Mr. Bartowski-"

"Oh, just Chuck is fine."

"Okay, Chuck...I'm supposed to tell you that your job here is quite different from the one at UBS hence all of this including myself."

"Please tell me you're going to tell me how."

She giggled. "Yes, I am. So at UBS you were just supervising the IT department. You made sure everything was running smoothly technologically wise. Well, it's kind of a different story here. Not only will you be maintaining peoples' software, but you'll be heading up teams to create new software. Apparently, you are the future of the technological side of this company...I think that was it."

"Did you come up with that yourself?"

"No, I was trying to go word for word with what Mr. Hollingsworth had said. Oh, and practically everyone in this office works under you."

"Seriously?"

"There are several teams in charge of different things. One is for maintenance, others are for software engineering, others are for developing ideas...I'd have to check my notes for the others."

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay, well on your desk is a portfolio of today's tasks that I've made for you."

Chuck flips through a few pages, amazed, then says, "Well this is highly detailed."

"Portfolios are kind of my passion."

"It would seem so."

"I'll be at my desk outside. If you need me, just intercom me."

"Alright. Thanks."

"It's going to be great working for you, Mr. Bar- I mean Chuck."

"You too, Emma Holden."

She walked out of the office, and shut the door behind her. Chuck decided to take the opportunity to try to finally access the coffee damage that befell him from earlier. He stood up up, first took off his blazer, shaking his head at the coffee splattered all over his lapels. Chuck then took off his shirt. The coffee had definitely left its imprint all over it, including his tie. Just as he started taking the wet pieces of clothing off to maybe make a run for the break room to hopefully wash out the coffee, Emma walked back into the office. Startled, she averts her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I wasn't going to completely strip. I spilled coffee on myself earlier this morning."

"I noticed," said Emma, looking back towards Chuck.

"So what's going on? Another portfolio? I'm going to be honest, I haven't even started on the first."

"I have your pay information from UBS. The money has already been transferred into your Morgan Stanley account."

"What do you mean?" asked Chuck as he was handed the piece of paper from Emma.

"Even though you only worked there a week, you're still entitled to pay."

"Oh yeah..." whispered Chuck.

He looked at the piece of paper and then shrieked, "Who-ya."

Emma looked at him confused, but Chuck failed to notice. He was too busy examining the very large number indicating one week of pay at UBS. Remembering that he was being paid 20% more now at Morgan Stanley, Chuck wondered why this certain kind of business had never registered in his career ideas.

"Okay, I have an idea."

Chuck took the wallet out of his back pocket, and then handed a black Morgan Stanley card he had been given the day before to Emma.

"So this money has been transferred onto this?" asked Chuck, referring to the card.

"Correct."

"Well then, I have your first order of business to attend to for me. I take it you're good with fashion stuff?"

"I'm alright."

"This is no time to be modest."

"I'm pretty good."

"Good. Alright, take my card," said Chuck, handing it to her, "I'm going to need you to get me a new suit, shirt, and tie."

"Seriously?"

"I look ridiculous. I mean, I saw how you looked at me when you first saw me. It was like you were hoping I wasn't the clutz you had to call boss."

"I don't know what your size is."

"Oh...Oh! If you call the Ralph Lauren store down here, they should have my measurements for a classic or modern style suit. Well, that sounded strange. I got fitted for a few suits and a tuxedo there around a week ago," recalled Chuck. Sarah and the government (aka the General) really had sent him on a mission to get fitted. Very exciting.

"Do you want me to go there?"

"Go anywhere. The world is your oyster. Well, at least for today. And take your time. There is absolutely no rush."

"But you're covered in coffee."

"I've been like this for a while now. It's almost a part of me. I'll be fine for a couple hours."

"Okay?"

"Okay, so...Have fun!"

Emma still held the card in front of her as she walked away still confused. Chuck was relieved, and it wasn't just because he wasn't going to have to go around with stained clothes all day. As soon as she handed him the account statement, his shock turned into a slight epiphany. He figured that with Emma gone (the only person who recognizes him in the office), and with of course Peter Hollingsworth gone (the only person who recognized him on the top floor offices), this was the perfect time to do what the General had wanted him to do.

He quickly redressed, retrieved the replicate briefcase from the bottom right of his desk, and then placed his original one underneath the desk.

* * *

Speed-walking, Chuck just figured the quicker he got it done, the less time it would be to stress about, and Chuck was already stressing about it completely even beforehand. He was slightly perspiring along his neck, and so he unbuttoned the top button and loosened his tie, briefly playing homage to what he used to do all the time with his uniform at the Buy More. After asking the receptionist at the top floor where his office was, Chuck now only had to deal with Peter's secretary, but Chuck had been thinking of the excuses on the way.

"What can I do for you, sir?" asked the lady sitting behind the desk of what resembled a waiting room.

"Hi, I'm the new guy."

"The new guy? We have a lot of new employees here."

"Oh, okay. Well then," said Chuck, as he took a business card out of his pocket, "This is me."

"Oh my gosh, you're Chuck Bartowski. I've heard a lot about you. Mr. Hollingsworth just raves about you."

"I guess that's me."

"Well Mr. Bartowski, you might want to come back a little later. Mr. Hollingsworth won't be back for another couple hours."

"Actually, I think I'm going to wait. I don't really have much to do." Chuck cringed at the thought since the portfolio still sat on his desk pretty much untouched.

"Okay, well take a seat."

"Do you mind if I just wait in his office? I need to make some phone calls on my cell, and I don't want to disturb you."

"I really wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear me yabbering away about computer jargon on my stupid phone for an extended amount of time."

"Well, if you say so, I don't see why you can't wait inside."

"Thank you so much."

Once Chuck went inside and closed the door, he got to work. He sat down at the chair in front of Peter's laptop, and then flipped it over to take it apart. His trusty little replica briefcase held a number of things. It was like a nerd herder doctor bag. He unscrewed the bottom, took out the battery, and then popped the hard drive out. He connected the hard drive to a device that hooked up to his own laptop through the USB cable. The laptop looked like a replica of his own (the one in the original briefcase); but being the computer savvy person that he was, he knew differently. The new laptop was a step up. It had a faster processor, more memory, and a larger hard drive. Basically, it was the laptop perfect for this job. On his old laptop, this probably would've taken around a half hour. Now, it should only take ten minutes.

Since he had 10 minutes, Chuck decided to take this opportunity to try to flash on any other stuff in Peter's office. He went through drawers, and couldn't find anything. Just behind the desk was a painting. Going on the instinct that important people usually have vaults hidden behind pictures in movies, Chuck looked and was proven right. A flash was induced right when he saw the vault. He had instructions on how to successfully open it. The job required tools, tools that Chuck definitely didn't have in his briefcase.

Trying to access what he was supposed to do, Chuck didn't have much time since his computer made a noise to indicate that it was finished with the upload. Figuring that the safe was not on his mission platform, he put the painting back on the wall, and reassembled Peter's computer.

Chuck's first approved mission on his on was about to be complete. Chuck smiled gallantly while he walked towards the door to leave with everything he needed. The door opened before he could, and in walked Peter Hollingsworth in the flesh. Chuck's heart rate started to beat quicker as the idea of Peter arriving just a minute earlier would've blown his cover completely. It also spiked with the idea that he had to start giving an explanation to him.

"Chuck, what a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed Peter, extinguishing any nervous thoughts by Chuck immediately.

"Hi, Mr. Hollingsworth."

"No, it's Peter!" excitingly said Peter, "What are you doing here? How is everything down below?"

"Oh, it's perfect."

"Perfect? But you have coffee all over you," laughed Peter.

"Oh yeah," responded Chuck, "This happened on my way to work. I sent Emma, my new secretary, to fetch me some new clothes."

"How is she?"

"She's great."

"Can you give her a call? My meeting was canceled, and I haven't eaten anything. Maybe she can pick us up some breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"I'm actually alright," responded Chuck in a slightly high pitched voice induced by nervousness.

"Well, then I'll just have her pick me up maybe a few scones on her way back. Do you have her cell number?"

"I actually do not."

"Okay, get out your cell. I'll give you her number. I have her file right over here."

"You know, Peter, I'm an idiot. I left my cell back in my office," said Chuck, briefly recalling that it was in his original briefcase.

"Then I'll just e-mail you the information, and call her myself."

"Okay."

"Alright..."

"Alright, I should get back to work. You know, you're not paying me to do nothing."

"Wait, Chuck-"

"Yes sir?" asked Chuck, turning around at the door.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh...I was wondering...I was going to ask you if maybe I could go home early today. My sister and brother in law surprised us in flying out here last night, and they're only going to be here for a very short time. If I can't, then that's fine. You know, I have a lot of work to catch up on, and I would totally understand-"

"Chuck, that's fine. You have many people under you for a reason. You know, so you can tell them what to do. Leave a couple hours early. That's an order."

"And I do follow orders," said Chuck, now pausing at how odd that came out, "Thank you, sir."

Peter nodded right before Chuck exited the room. He gripped his briefcase tightly as he walked back to his office, confident that he completed his mission without doing something wrong.

Peter waited just a minute before calling the intercom to speak with his secretary outside.

"Nancy, what don't you get about a damn waiting room? It's there for a reason!!!" yelled Peter, displaying a complete 180 degree change from his previous jolly demeanor with Chuck.

"I'm so sorry, sir. Mr. Bartowski insisted that he wait in your office. He said he had to make a few phone calls on his cell."

"On his cell?"

"Yes. On his cell. That's what he said. He said he didn't want to disturb me. It sounded like he had to make important calls."

"Interesting. Well, if you let another person come into my office while I'm not here, you'll be out of your fucking job."

He slammed down the phone and then breathed heavily, trying to gain his composure back. Once he did, he picked the phone back up and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Hey honey, Chuck's making you scrounge around the city for clothes?"

"Yeah, but it's not that bad," replied Emma.

"Listen, I think I'm right about him. Remember to watch him closely. Carefully monitor what he's doing. I didn't hire you for nothing."

"Well, I thought you hired me because I'm your daughter."

"Well that too. And don't forget to pick up your daddy some scones on your way back."

* * *

**You don't have to review, but I would extremely like it if you would. lol.  
**


	9. Suburban Knights

**September 3rd, 2009**

**2:15PM**

**I just finished this chapter. I hope you're prepared for it. It's pretty heavy- heavy in the way Marty McFly would take it. It resolves/puts on hold one story line, and then starts a whole other one. I set up the chapter before this one for the chapters to come. Last chapter was kind of like the beginning of all that. We'll be getting into the nitty gritty in this chapter, if you will.**

**I love all you readers. I love your reviews. You guys are what keep this story going. You give me inspiration through letting me know that I might be doing something alright. I hope you keep reading, so here it goes:**

**Chapter 9: Suburban Knights**

* * *

"Ellie?" asked Sarah, knocking briefly on the guest bedroom.

Ellie answered the door suddenly, kind of smirking and kind of not. Sarah was usually good at reading people, and this seemed odd for Ellie.

"What's um..." said Sarah, trying to remember what she wanted to say, "What's going on?"

"Well, Devon is in the shower. I just got done getting ready myself."

"Yeah, me too."

"Yeah..."

"Listen, Ellie, I'm sorry about everything. This is not how I wanted you to find out. You know, to get blindsided-"

"Okay Sarah, you and Chuck need to stop saying sorry. Sure, it was kind of upsetting. Maybe a little more, because honestly, I just wish I could've been there. But at the end of the day, this is what I wanted. I'd always been bothering Chuck about when you guys were finally going to get serious and settle down..."

"This is probably a lot more than you had ever expected though."

"Okay sure, I was just always wondering if you guys were gonna move in together- like the first step in something serious. Hey, if you guys jumped all the way to the end of the steps, then that's great. It's where I wanted you guys to end up."

"Okay," agreed Sarah, smirking as well now.

"Ah, I can't believe we're sister-in-laws!" squealed Ellie right before squeezing Sarah, "You and Chuck."

"And Andy?" wondered Andy, stepping out from his room and into the hallway.

"And Andy," proudly repeated Ellie.

She motioned for Andy to join them, and then Andy gripped each of their legs with each arm.

"Whoa, group hug," said Devon, clad in a towel from the bathroom, "Nice."

"You're not joining this hug until you put some clothes on, Devon."

"Fair enough, babe."

All three of them departed from their hug, but remained in a sort of giggly and giddy demeanor. Andy being the most giddy of all.

The truth about Andy was that he honestly didn't really remember his family. He was so young when he left them that their faces were only etched in his memory from the home videos he has of them. His favorite one showed him at around age two, playing in the snow in Connecticut while his father and mother switched off on who used the video camera. It seemed like he was having so much fun. It seemed like what a normal kid would be doing. It was something he never experienced while away. That time was devoted to become more intelligent, more like an adult, more like a miniature secret agent. He was never allowed to call his parents on the phone with risk of either mentioning his real whereabouts or creating a situation where it'd become emotional on either end. Andy was trained not to show his real emotions. Therefore, when crying at night became an issue, his videos were taken away.

This was just as Andy had turned four, the age to be allowed to go home for the holidays considering the end of stage 1 in emotional control. Unfortunately, advisement from the psychologist said otherwise. Andy was grounded permanently from outside field work and any holiday trips home until his emotional training was in check. Technically, this meant that he shouldn't have been on this mission with Chuck and Sarah. The only reason he was sent on this mission was because of his astounding resemblance to both of them; but again, he wasn't ready. He was trained to interact with normal kids his own age. He was trained to charm adults. He was trained to never speak a word of about his cover. He knew exactly how to be the perfect miniature agent, but he couldn't be perfect. Andy had a hard time tucking away his real emotions.

And it was ever so apparent as he clutched on to Sarah's leg, staring at both women while they talked, wondering of how amazing it would be for this all to be real.

* * *

After leaving a couple hours early, Chuck decided to take advantage of his newly earned money to waste time before getting home. It's not that he didn't want to see his sister or Devon. Well, sort of. He just figured he'd give Sarah and Ellie as much time as they needed to figure everything out. He stopped at a Buy More along the highway, and started looking for anything. Spending almost an hour there, Chuck took his cart over to the check out. It seemed as though this was a prime time to go to the Buy More since the few cashiers seemed swamped. A Nerd Herder left his post in the middle of the store, and motioned for Chuck to join him at a newly opened register.

While the guy started ringing things up, Chuck started to feel a bit melancholy about his old job as a Nerd Herder. That all changed when the total rang up to around $1000 and Chuck handed him that Morgan Stanley card.

So technically leaving early didn't make much of a difference. Chuck still got home around the same time he always did. It didn't bother him that much until he pressed the garage door opener, and Sarah's white Q7 was no where to be seen. He was more baffled once he entered the house, and it was completely empty. Chuck mentally crossed out the idea that Sarah had just gone to the grocery store. The idea of where everyone went was narrowed down to one (that he didn't think of) when he read Sarah's note on the counter.

_Chuck,_

_Don't freak out. We're going out to explore whatever Chicago has to offer. We'll try to be back by the time you come home from work since you're trying to get off early, but we'll see._

_Love,_

_Mrs. Bartowski_

"I wasn't freaking out," mumbled Chuck to himself. He also was sure Ellie must have made Sarah put the 'love' and the 'Mrs. Bartowski'.

* * *

Around an hour later, Chuck heard the back door to the garage open and familiar voices. Then the definite smallest of the group comes into view first, immediately sees Chuck, then starts running towards him. It was kind of like the first time Andy and Chuck had met. Andy ran towards Chuck, and Chuck lifted him up. But Chuck wasn't confused as he saw this little boy running towards him like the first time. He was actually excited. Chuck scooped Andy up, and lifted him up to balance him on the arm of the sofa. Andy still wasn't to Chuck's eyes, but it was a definite improvement.

"You're too tall, Chuck."

"That's what high ceilings are for. And did you ever think maybe you're just a little too short?"

"All the time."

"You'll grow. Maybe you'll get taller than me."

"The odds of me becoming taller than you are definitely not in my favor. Percentiles alone-"

"Okay, hold up, Einstein. You're five. Let's think about other things besides math, like games," said Chuck, trying to make a transition to his purchases.

"He's been playing games for the past couple of hours. I think he's had enough," said Devon, walking to them.

"I can never have enough. It's like I had to be dragged out of that place, but I didn't."

"What place?" asked Chuck, out of the loop, "Chuck E. Cheese?"

"That place is small potatoes compared to where we went," answered Andy. Chuck made a mental note that he'd been hanging out with Casey too much to say something like that.

"Dave and Busters."

"Thanks, Devon."

"Chuck, you've got to go there. I mean, everyone had fun, not just me. Have you ever been?"

"No-"

"Well it's like Chuck E. Cheese, but bigger and better," rambled Andy.

Devon concluded, "Chuck, it's like Gameworks but with the ticket element of Chuck E. Cheese. Very awesome."

"What's Gameworks?"

"Another day, Andy," said Chuck, still with his hands on Andy's shoulders, trying to keep him level. "Where's Sarah and Ellie?"

"They went to pick up dinner. We got dropped off."

"Oh, okay. Good. Let's go downstairs. I have something to show you both."

* * *

Sarah and Ellie entered the house not even a half an hour later, and entered to a seemingly empty one.

While setting the food down on the counter, Sarah suddenly stopped in the act.

"They're in the basement."

"How do you know?" said Ellie, picking her portion of the food back up from the counter.

"I can hear them."

"Really?"

Once they started walking down the stairs, Ellie started to hear them too. Well actually, it just sounded like Chuck singing the song, "Eye of the Tiger."

"Hey guys," said Ellie, mockingly smiling to the unfolded sight now displayed. Devon had his the Chicago Bears cap he had gotten today in the City on backwards, staring vividly to the screen ahead of him, while rocking out on the wireless drum set from the game Rock Band. Andy was standing up on the sofa at the side of the room, bobbing his head to the beat and the strum of his own guitar. And of course Chuck, playing another guitar as well, but multitasking in singing into the microphone stand in front of him.

"Can't talk now, Babe. Ending is coming up," rapidly said Devon.

Within the next few seconds, their fingers and hands were running rampant to achieve an ending bonus with the popular '80s hit. Once finished, the fake crowd roared over the surround sound, and Ellie and Sarah followed suit in clapping.

"One more song!" shouted Andy, jumping on the couch.

"I have to go talk to my sis, but maybe Sarah wants to fill in for me before dinner?"

"No, it's alright. I'll just watch," responded Sarah.

"Please?" asked Andy in that innocent and boyish face that Chuck sometimes mimicked.

With that, it was impossible to just say no, and so Sarah didn't, "Alright, but I'm not singing."

Sarah gave Chuck a peck on the cheek hello just before he handed her his guitar.

"A kiss on the cheek? Not a fan of PDA?"

"I just following what you believe in."

"Well, I feel differently now."

He turned his feeling into action and pressed his lips against hers. His eyes closed and the instant feeling of pleasure overwhelmed him. It wasn't just that kisses with Sarah were always amazing no matter how intense or how brief. It was that Chuck could now kiss Sarah without any previous inhibitions that it wasn't allowed, or more importantly that she would turn away.

She would've liked to continue the kiss further (and maybe continue that even further), but both would've been inappropriate. They smiled when their eyes opened as soon as the kiss was over in a way of acknowledging how weird and awesome this new development between them was.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Chuck walked away before he would've liked, but the talk with Ellie and the next song on Rock Band was looming overhead.

As soon as Ellie noticed Chuck start to walk away from Sarah and towards her, she hurriedly went back to setting up the table with the food, nervously trying to make it seem that she wasn't just spying on them.

"So sis, how 'bout that talk?" said Chuck.

"Oh, so you're all excited about it now?"

"Mildly, I admit. Do you not need a talk from me though? Did Sarah answer all of your questions today?"

"Pretty much, but I still have one."

"Shoot."

"Are you happy? I mean, like are you really truly happy. Because if you are, that's all I need to hear, Chuck. I can only assume so much-"

"Ellie," said Chuck, putting his hands on her shoulders, "I'm happy...More than I've been in a long time."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"That's it."

Ellie continued to set up the food, and started circling the table. Chuck waited for a second wind from Ellie, but he didn't get one.

"That's it? You have me stressing about this talk all day and that's it?"

"I knew you weren't going to get off early because you wanted Sarah to deal with me."

"That's not true. I did get off early."

"But did you call to say you got home early?"

"...I didn't want to disturb your sight seeing."

"Chuck, I'm happy if you're happy, and you are. So really, that's it."

"You're not lying?"

"I'm not lying!" laughed Ellie.

"Well, I'm glad we got that over with. By the way, you can stay as long as you want. Maybe I can actually manage to take tomorrow off. I mean, you wouldn't believe this new job. I have all these little teams that work under me, so I don't really do as much work as I thought I would-"

"We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"What?"

"Our boss called Devon earlier today. He said that the schedules were mistyped and he's supposed to start his shift back up tomorrow morning instead of Thursday. Devon negotiated with him, and got it switched to tomorrow night."

"You know, I think a new hospital just got done being built about a half hour away."

"Chuck-"

"Come on, Ellie. I really think you'd like it. I was reading this one article that they have these DaVinci robots-"

"We have to go, Chuck. Our life is there, and yours is here. It'll all be okay."

Ellie, now finished with the table, stood right next to Chuck, and nudged him like any sister would to remind him of what was literally ahead of him. Call it coincidence or not, but Andy had chosen the song "Float On" by Modest Mouse for their last tune before dinner, and Chuck's eyes finally went from the blank stare at the wall to an interested glance at the fake rock band.

Staring at its two strumming guitarists and listening to the music, he realized he wasn't going to be alone. Everything was going to be okay...Well, for the most part.

"Yeah," said Chuck, smiling, "I think so...Oh, by the way-"

Chuck managed to get to the front of the theater room without messing the band up, and came back to Ellie holding a box.

"What is this?"

"A present."

"What? You got us a blu-ray player? Why-"

"I was worried that if things with Sarah didn't go well today, you'd have to forgive me if I gave you something."

"Chuck-"

"You let me live with you until I was practically 29. It's the least I can do."

"But you gave us a second wedding-"

"I ruined your first. You're going to take it, Ellie. And if you don't like it, return it. Just say 'Hi' to Big Mike for me."

"Thank you, Chuck."

Chuck put the box down, smiled and shrugged.

"You really thought Sarah and I would've gotten in a fight today?"

"I mean, I've been trained to expect the worst and plan for the best."

Ellie laughed, "Today was great. There were no fights. She's just such an amazing mom, Chuck. I can't believe that stupid lobbyist Bruce used his money and power to keep Sarah away from Andy. I'm almost glad he's dead."

Chuck felt a tinge of guilt that Bryce's doppelganger, Bruce, was being put under the bus for being a horrible guy, and a bad father to Andy. The real Bryce was an honorable guy and probably would've been a good father if chosen that option in life. Ellie didn't know the truth though, so he guessed that it wasn't that bad.

"If Sarah and I had gotten in a fight...I could've taken her though, right?"

Chuck let out a guffaw, and then started laughing uncontrollably. Confused, Ellie replicated the feeling in a stare, and Chuck stopped.

"I mean, sure."

"So when are you and Sarah going to start having kids of your own?"

"When are you and Devon going to?"

"Soon."

"Well, we're good with just Andy right now. Maybe in a year or two...I don't know."

"But you'll let me know when you do know?"

"Of course."

"Because you've been lax on the big events in your life thus far-"

"Ellie, don't worry. I'll let you know if Sarah is ever pregnant; but I can assure you, it won't be for a long time."

* * *

Now already about two months later, Chuck, Sarah, and Andy had once again settled nicely into their fake suburban life. If anything, they settled even better than they had thought. The General would check in every once in a while to keep up the morale of the team, and let them know that their cover was one of the best she had ever seen. Even though intel was lacking from Chuck, it was expected, repeated the General. Meanwhile, teams of analysts at Langley were still working hard for a shred of information. Any bits of that were sent to Chuck to possibly flash on, but efforts proved fruitless.

Simply, things were boring on the spy front. Even Casey had requested side missions around the world, because he could only clean his guns and wax his crown victoria so much.

Days had passed.

The fake life had gone on...The fake life that both Chuck and Sarah sometimes forgot that it wasn't real.

* * *

Chuck sat in his office with his legs perched up on his desk, and smiled as he talked into the phone.

"It's just...I don't like the idea of not seeing you after work."

"So that's why you want me to skip out on back to school night?"

"Not entirely. If you're sick, then I don't even think you should be at the school in the first place."

"It's just a 24 hour flu. I feel fine enough, just a little nauseous. Mrs. Herman, Andy's teacher, is making me tea before class starts."

"Can't they call a substitute? You can take the day off. I'll even come home and take care of you."

"That's very sweet, but I have to stay. I've been planning for back to school night for the past couple of weeks," replied Sarah, "You'll see me when you and Andy come at seven."

"Yeah, but barely. I have to go to Andy's class and you'll be at your own."

"Stop worrying, Chuck. You'll have me all to yourself afterward. Practically all night."

Chuck's smile widened. He wondered if Sarah was blushing too...

"I might get sick though."

"Oh, yeah. I wouldn't want to endanger the asset and get him sick."

"I live my life in danger. I think I can handle the flu if I've handled Iranian arms dealers, bombs, Fulcrum...And let's not forget the group responsible for dragging us to Chicago-"

Emma walked in his office, and Chuck took his feet off his desk.

"I've got to go, honey. I'll talk to you later."

Chuck hung up the phone, briefly stared at the computer screens, and then back at Emma.

"Honey?" asked Emma.

"My wife."

"Oh."

"So what's going on?"

"Ted from the London office called. He said that they're having problems with the new account managing program. I guess it's too confusing, and there are some glitches."

"Send someone from the maintenance team to London."

"They're not going to like it since Thanksgiving is coming up."

"They should be back by Thursday."

"So which one gets to go?"

"Draw straws?"

Emma giggled, "Okay...Too bad we couldn't go."

"Hm?" asked Chuck, squinting at Emma.

"I mean, as long as we'd be back by Thursday. It'd be a nice getaway. You know, for you and me."

Chuck chuckled nervously, hoping Sarah didn't choose today as the day to review the surveillance. Then again, Sarah never watched surveillance anymore, definitely not catching the days when Emma would be as bold as to flirt with Chuck.

"Too bad. Anyway, I'm leaving on Wednesday to spend Thanksgiving with my sister and brother-in-law."

"Yeah...That's too bad."

Emma walked out of the office, and Chuck ran a hand through his hair. It had grown out a bit, but definitely not at an unruly length. It had also gotten significantly colder in the past two nights in Chicago, and the extra hair covered just the top of his ears. It wasn't a lot, but any extra warmth was helpful.

* * *

"He called me 'honey'?" whispered Sarah to herself.

Sarah put the phone back in her wool coat, and continued to watch the kids all bundled up play outside in one of the first snows of the season. She saw Andy run around with the friends he had made in the past couple of months, and it made her instinctively happy. Though the snow was a result of the extremely and uncomfortable cold weather, Andy seemed like he loved it.

"Here you go-" said Mrs. Herman, handing Sarah a thermos.

"Thank you."

"I would drink the same thing when I was having morning sickness with my youngest, Topher."

"Wait-I'm not pregnant. I just have the flu."

"Oh...It's not like you look pregnant. It's just that you've been acting pregnant. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay..."

The two women continued to watch the kids play, and then call for them moments later when the bell for the start of school rang. Sarah seemingly did all of this unconsciously, because her thoughts were only on one thing. She had been sick for the past couple of mornings, but only nauseous. This morning, she made pancakes, but just the smell made her feel sick. That never happened. She always made pancakes, because Andy loved them.

This fake life made Sarah sometimes forget what's real. This fake life made her, at least this time, forget reality...

Because for example, Sarah just realized she was late.

And unbeknownst to Chuck, his earlier statement to his sister was maybe now null and void.

* * *

**Mmhmm. Heavy. **

**Honestly, my brain is drained from sitting here, writing most of this chapter for the past few hours. I can't think of anything clever to get you to write a review. Sure, I can go the usual route: **

**"The more reviews, the more motivated I get to want to put up the next chapter for you guys." **

**"Did I mention I already have an outline of the next chapter, so it shouldn't take me that long to write?"**

**"I just want to know what you guys are thinking. Where would you like this to go? What did you like? What didn't you like? What did you love?"**

**Yeah, I could use any one of those and spice them up...Or I could just use all three considering all of them are true.**

**Lol. You can do whatever you want, but keep those phrases in mind. I'm glad you took the time out to read my story though.  
**

* * *


	10. Beast of Burden

**Hello. **

This is long overdue. I'm sorry. It's ridiculous how long it's been. I know a lot of you were even wondering if I was continuing this. I love this story and you readers too much to ever just let it stay dormant. So it has been staying dormant for a bit. It all began with my lack of accurately determining the amount of time I had allotted to me. I started back in college about a week after the last update. I am an idiot who signed up for classes, but then changed them all the week later, getting myself behind quickly. Also, I signed myself up for five classes. And going to a school with trimesters, five classes is like over full time. Only rare kids do it. I used to make fun of those kids, but I thought I could do it. It definitely can be done, but it means that there is little time for anything leisurely. I also live at home now. I used to live at school, but my parents are making me live at home, because I went too crazy (going out, drinking, having parties, getting strikes against me, almost getting on probation and having my scholarship taken away from me). You know, the college thing. Therefore, I have to commute to Chicago, just like Chuck in my story. Though, my trek is longer considering I live a few stops away from the stop Chuck takes in the story. I also have to then walk around the city, take the EL, then walk to my classes. It's exhausting. Then a couple weeks ago, I got some PMs saying where the update was. It got me thinking. I started working on the story on the train. I redid the entire chapter. And I was going to finish it up for you guys for last week, but then I got sick. The doctors thought I had the swine flu. It was embarrassing going around the hospital with a mask on, and have everyone back away like you were a part of a leper colony. lol. Turns out that I just had an upper respiratory infection. Then I had to catch up on all the work I missed from being sick. I can't stress enough how these past six weeks have been the most stressful of my life.

But I also can't stress enough at how much I hate how I've made you guys wait this long. It makes me think that I shouldn't have put so many obligations on myself if I couldn't comply with them, but I think I can. I have to. Even though this story technically doesn't provide me with a grade or anything substantial like that, I love what a story can do for a reader. That's why I'm eventually going to be a writer (but a screenwriter). Stories have the power to evoke a whole set of emotions. You know, they can put a smile on someone's face. That's what I love most. Though this chapter does not have a happy ending (but some happy parts), I can guarantee that the story as a whole will. I don't write tragedies, and I don't think I ever will. So bear with me. I've got some crazy stuff planned.

**On that note, please keep reading. I sincerely hope you like it.  
**

* * *

"Mrs. Herman!" yelled Andy when he opened the door to his familiar classroom.

The woman in her late thirties turned around and smiled as another one of her students arrived for back to school night. Chuck tried to get the attention Sarah while in the hallway between the two rooms, but she had her back to the door of the classroom while talking to some parents. He decided to just try again later, and followed Andy through to his classroom.

"This is my dad, Chuck," proudly said Andy to his teacher.

"The infamous Mr. Bartowski. Finally great to meet you."

"You too. Hey Andy, go talk to Finn over there. We adults have to talk. You know, probably about you."

"But Dad..." said Andy, in an annoying tone.

"I thought you guys were past the whole pool thing?"

"We are...But..."

Andy motioned Chuck to crouch down to his height. Chuck apologetically smiled at Mrs. Herman, and then followed Andy's order.

"It's just," whispered Andy, "He's so primitive."

"Andy," sternly mumbled Chuck, "He's just a little odd. His dad said that he's had a hard time making friends."

"Maybe because he wants to kill them."

"The pool incident was halfway your fault. You know better than trying to prove someone wrong."

Andy admitted, "Yeah, I guess. Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Try to get him to play with you and your other friends. Can you do that for me, little guy?"

"Whatever."

Andy slung his shoulders low as he walked towards the back of the room with all the other kids. Chuck stood back up and shrugged.

"I don't think he likes me too much anymore," joked Chuck.

"No. He adores you. Occasionally he'll bring up his Uncle Casey, but it seems like all he ever talks about are you and Sarah. I mean, all kids are attached to their parents, but he definitely looks up to both of you and I don't just mean literally."

"Really?"

"Of course. Here, I want to show you something."

Mrs. Herman led them over to the side of the wall with wall art from the students. Chuck glanced over them. The assignment was to draw your parents, give a physical description, write about what they do for a living, and what about them do you hope to be like in the future. The drawings of stick figured parents were expected from first graders. Most of the kids wrote pretty comical physical descriptions of their parents about being around four feet and weighed "a lot" or "a little", because Chuck was sure all the kids' parents weren't midgets. Then the kids also wrote vague descriptions of what their parents do for a living: make money, take care of me, bring me to soccer practice, cook dinner, etc. The final statements of what you hope to take after from your parents were normal as well. A lot said to just be as tall as them, if not taller. Others said to have a car like them. Basically, nothing seemed remotely unique out of all the papers hanging up. That is, until Mrs. Herman pointed out Andy's.

"Wow, 'Charles Irving Bartowski: could be anywhere from 6'2" to 6'4". Athletic build.' Pretty intricate."

"Keep reading."

Chuck did so, and the detailing went even further. For the description of what they did for a living, Andy put both Sarah and Chuck's exact cover jobs. Chuck now understood why Andy had one of his business cards on his dresser the other day when he had put him to bed, but also wondered why other kids didn't do the same. Andy's one of a kind, concluded Chuck. The last part was probably the most intricate, and also the most heartwarming.

_Taking after their good looks would be one thing, but it's their compassion and loving demeanor that I would most like to emulate. My parents are the best people I know._

Chuck's emotional side to him was working on overdrive after reading just those two sentences. Unsure of what to say, Chuck blurted out, "There he goes again with those big words."

"He's such a great writer. You should be very proud of him, Mr. Bartowski."

"Oh, I am...He continues to surprise me."

Andy had turned around from playing in the back of the room, and stared at Chuck. Chuck smiled, pointed to Andy's piece of paper, and then gave a proud thumbs up to the little boy. Being the modest kid that he was, Andy smirked then rolled his eyes before continuing to play.

* * *

Back in that same hallway, Chuck stood against the wall alongside of Sarah's door of her classroom, waiting for the last parents to leave. As soon as they did, he casually said 'goodbye' as he held the door open for them and then walked inside. Sarah looked at him while sorting through some papers, but didn't smile like she usually did when seeing him after a long day. If anything, she did the opposite, but turned away before Chuck could fully notice the stern face.

"Hey."

"Hi," muttered Sarah, "Where's Andy?"

"Andy is being watched by Bob while everyone's drinking refreshments and watching the Bears game in the cafeteria. I guess back to school night can't stand in the way of Bears fans and Monday night football."

"He's with Bob?" said Sarah, shocked.

"Sarah, we've never been able to find anything on Bob in the two plus months we've been here," said Chuck in hushed tones even though the room was soundproof and bug proofed constantly, "So I don't think he's a threat. He's my friend. I thought it was fine."

"No, Chuck, it's not fine. You have to be more careful with Andy. I could only imagine how you'd be with our kids in the future when you're willing to leave one of them with a potential member of an underground terrorist group of spies."

"Are you being serious?"

Sarah swallowed and bit her lip before turning her attention abruptly back towards the papers on her desk.

"Our kids? I didn't know I proposed," joked Chuck.

"Forget it."

"No," said Chuck, starting a slow stride toward her, "I can't."

"Can you just go get Andy?"

"In a sec."

Chuck used his right hand to rest along her neck, instinctively guiding her to turn towards him. As soon as she did, he gripped his left hand along her side- a signature Chuck Bartowski move that Roan never taught him.

"Andy's safe. Trust me. I wouldn't just leave him with anyone. Bob's not dangerous. He's like an inappropriate teddy bear."

Sarah giggled and felt her guard slipping away.

"And besides, I am the intersect. If anything were to happen, I'd just probably give Bob another black eye."

"And some people like to think that cockiness is attractive."

"And what do you think?"

"I think I missed you," said Sarah, very matter of fact-ly.

"Well," replied Chuck, his smile diminishing, "I know I missed you."

And usually as it did with the both of them, their joking would dissolve away, leaving only serious tones. In that second right before Chuck pushed his lips upon hers, Sarah had decided that she would tell Chuck what was wrong. Sure, she was good at hiding it. Are you kidding? It was a part of the job description. Though, she didn't want to. This idea quickly became blurred with the thought of subtly sucking Chuck's lower lip, considering he loved it. She never got the chance though on both, because Chuck suddenly moved his head back away from hers.

"Don't you think it's a little too early to be talking about kids?"

"What?"

"I mean, I want to have kids with you, but right now? Worst time."

"Chuck-"

"And I mean the worst time. Could you imagine? The General would probably kill us. Not to mention the dangerous organization we're trying to infiltrate if they ever found out what we really were doing here-"

"Stop."

"Okay. You're the one who brought it up though."

"I didn't mean it that way. This would be the worst time to get pregnant. I get that. I know that. Not to mention, we've only been seeing each other for two months."

"Two years and two months."

She shot him a look.

"I know what you meant," answered Chuck.

"And I only said that, because I wanted to convince you to go get Andy. So can you go get Andy? I'll be done here soon, and meet you guys at home."

"We could wait."

"No, it's already late and it's your turn to get Andy in bed anyway."

"Well, you shouldn't be here late- I thought you said you were sick."

"I'm not sick. I feel fine."

"That's good news considering I'm pretty sure you slipped me the tongue earlier."

She rolled her eyes even while her lips curled upwards.

"I'll see you later, huh?"

"Of course, Chuck."

Chuck cupped and kissed her cheek, before walking out. Whenever he had to walk away from Sarah for whatever reason, he had to force himself to not look back at her, or stay longer than he should've. He couldn't explain why, but he just always came back to the rationale that it was a ramification of being in love with someone. Sarah technically told him the truth, but also lied. Granted, she wasn't necessarily sick, but she didn't feel fine: physically or mentally. She felt dizzy; however, most importantly, she felt stressed in a way that made a situation of being arrested under a hostile foreign government without any papers seem easy. She didn't know what to do. The right thing to do at this time would have been maybe to take a pregnancy test, but Sarah decided against it. She knew that once it would come back positive, she'd have to do something; and again, she didn't know what to do. _Delaying the inevitable, _she thought.

* * *

The night and morning had been of the usual kind. She made sure she came home late, with Chuck already in bed and hopefully asleep. As soon as she got in bed, Chuck in his half sleepy state grabbed her and held her as close as he could against him. It comforted and scared her. She was able to let Chuck in completely and quite literally to end up becoming pregnant. The common camaraderie continued on into the morning with their fake family (that didn't feel so fake anymore).

The small change in this usual morning happened when Chuck called Sarah on his way to work. She was hurriedly getting ready to leave with Andy when her cell rang.

"Chuck? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Why do you think something's wrong?"

"You never call on your way to work. Did you forget something?"

"No. Well, yeah. I mean, I wanted to ask you something."

Sarah slowed down, and stopped trying to put on her other riding boot. She took the phone off from between her ear and shoulder and held it closer to her ear.

"Sarah, I know that last night I was kind of joking about...you know."

With just the sound of his tone, Sarah could tell what kind of face he was making. The I'm-afraid-of-the-response-but-I-can't-hold-it-in and serious voice went along with the contorted face of the same nature.

"But I was only trying to joke about it, because I was nervous. I do that. I ramble and sometimes and pretend things are funny when I'm afraid of hearing something I won't like, because that'd be embarrassing. But I have to know now: do you want to have a kid?"

"What? Chuck. Chuck?"

Silence was on the other line of the phone.

Casey shot up from hearing the last line and knocked his bowl of cereal all over the equipment, figuring the disconnect had to do with that.

"Sarah? Hey, I'm back. I get no reception under tunnels."

"Oh. Wait, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, do you want to have a kid or kids? Like eventually. Once we get out of this-"

"Chuck, this sounds like a proposal."

"Well, what if it was?"

"On a phone call?"

"You're right. This was stupid. Just forget I ever said any of this. I'll see you later-"

"Chuck, wait-"

Though Chuck had already taken the phone off his ear before he could hear Sarah's last line to plead with him to not get off the phone. He gripped his phone tightly for just a second, scowled at himself, and then tossed it to the seat next to him.

If a lower degree of embarrassment had overtaken him instead of the extreme one Chuck was experiencing, he would've heard what he wanted to.

_...Chuck, wait, I do want to have kids with you._

And in that thought, Sarah's worries escaped her for the first time since realizing that she was pregnant. All cons of having a baby right now aside, the one pro remained: it was going to have a kid with Chuck. A kid that would never be abandoned like Chuck's parents and her Dad had done to them. A kid who would have the best father, a man capable with an enormous amount of compassion and love unnatural for most people.

* * *

The rational thing to do would be to tell Chuck everything, and have both of them figure out what to do. It was what Sarah had thought about all day during school, and prepared to do just that as soon as Chuck got home. She would sit him down at the kitchen table, and lay it all out for him. What she didn't expect was Casey to be already sitting at the kitchen table when they got home. Even more so, she didn't think it'd be Casey who would be hearing all she had intended for Chuck.

"Casey!" yelled Andy, dropping his backpack on the bench by the shoes in the laundry room separating the kitchen and garage.

"Hey kid."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Sarah."

"Hey Andy, do you want to go up to your room and do your homework?" asked Sarah.

"I guess I could do that."

"Thank you. You should close the door too."

"I know," responded Andy already halfway upstairs.

Sarah, turning her attention back to Casey once she heard the door shut, sternly said, "What do you want, Casey?"

"We've got a de-briefing in a few minutes."

"Okay."

"And as your partner, it's only right that I debrief with you beforehand with certain matters."

"What certain matters?"

"Bang up job, Walker. You managed to let Chuck plant his seed in you."

"If you're referring to the conversation Chuck and I had-"

"I'm not. I'm referring to the urine sample."

"What urine sample?"

"Well, after hearing the conversation, I decided to play janitor at the elementary school today. You drank a lot of water today, and I put a temporary block on the plumbing."

"I think you've seriously lost it, Casey."

"I set out to get some information on pressing matters, and I did it. We're spies. It's what we do."

"To just find out if I was pregnant or not? Oh yeah, important to our national security, Casey."

"Maybe it is. I just need to know what you're going to do."

"I don't know."

"Well, what does Bartowski say?"

"He doesn't know. He was asking earlier if I wanted to have kids with him when all of this was over."

"What, are you guys engaged or something?"

"No!"

"Baby out of wedlock," said Casey.

"This isn't a joke."

"I was being serious. Though, you guys are technically married. Either the forgery department made the marriage certificate look real or it really is."

"Shut up. You better not say any of this in the briefing."

"Calm down, sister. If I was going to, I wouldn't have told you. I would've just blurted it out in the middle of the briefing, or I probably would've already told the General."

"Then why aren't you? I'm going to be honest, this doesn't seem like you, John."

Casey glared and spoke up, "Sure, I probably wouldn't be doing this. God knows I shouldn't be doing this. But as I've said before, the choice we made to protect something bigger than ourselves is the right choice. So you've got this innocent little kid inside of you that never chose to be born into this kind of world with danger everywhere. That is bigger than ourselves. That, is the right choice."

"Thank you, Casey," whispered Sarah, completely at awe.

He grunted and then went down to the basement where Sarah followed.

Casey wasn't her first choice as someone to confide in, but he was surprisingly a viable one. They sat in silence at the steel table in the castle awaiting the General, but never got her. That is because two minutes into their sitting, a guy that looked only maybe in his early thirties came up on the screen.

"Colonel Casey. Agent Walker. Nice to see you, in a surprisingly clear picture, if I do say so myself."

"Who are you?" yelled Casey.

"Oh, I'm Shaw. I'm your new case officer."

"As if this day couldn't get any worse," thought Sarah.

"The General didn't tell you? I'll be overseeing this operation from now on from here at Langley. The General was promoted to Director of Intelligence, and let's just say you guys are too low key for her now."

Casey growled and turned away from the screen, annoyed with the idea of taking orders from someone like him.

"What are you talking about 'low key'? You do know what we're doing here-" barked Sarah.

"Intersect 2.0. The Ring. I was de-briefed by the General. I know what's going on."

"Then why is she passing this along...to you?"

"The Ring is a threat; I know that. What we don't know is what kind of threat it is. We don't really know anything about it. You guys are working. I get that. But in other parts of the world, we have other threats that we actually know about. For example, Al Queda. Still there, guys. By me taking this operation under my wing, it doesn't mean it's not as important anymore. As a matter of fact, we put together a new team full of members from the CIA, NSA, and a few FBI agents as well."

"FBI?!" barked Casey.

"Casey-" warned Sarah.

"Calm down, killer. Don't you remember why the intersect was created in the first place? For better communication between agencies. Considering you guys are operating here in the U.S., the FBI has jurisdiction in case we need to make arrests. This team is great. The team is awesome. Which leads me to the point of this briefing besides just getting to know you two rays of sunshine. Beams of light-"

"Forget the sarcasm and get to the point."

"Okay, Agent Walker. Thanks to the team and NSA super computers, the encoding on Peter Hollingsworth's hard drive has finally been decoded."

"After two months?"

"New team figured it out in two weeks."

"We'll be sure to send them a thank you card," muttered Casey.

"First thing we figured out is that he's definitely in the Ring. Nothing popped out like 'bomb the capitol', but he does have some interesting typed up letters to all the people that the intersect took down almost three months ago. We're still trying to figure out what they letters mean though."

"Okay. So that's good news."

"I have even better, Walker," replied Shaw after sipping coffee out of a mug, "We found a set of pictures on his hard drive. Now, these were especially hard to decode, but we got them. They're all of his daughter. Emma Hollingsworth, but she goes by her mother's maiden name after a nasty divorce when she was three."

"Emma Holden."

"That's right. Are you sure you weren't meant to be an analyst, Colonel Casey? Because you sure can put together the clues."

Before Casey could start shouting from an increase in blood pressure, Sarah put some other clues together herself.

"Wait, so she's Chuck's secretary. Does that mean she knows about Chuck?"

"The team has no inclination that Emma Holden knows anything about Chuck. The real stuff, I mean. But I will tell you, whether she knows or she doesn't, Chuck still has to get close to her. Friends close, enemies closer. Intelligence communities can't stress this enough. And I don't want to break any rules here. When I mean close, I'm not actually authorized to suggest, you know, getting close. I'm only at liberty to say that Chuck should charm her. But we all know what I really mean, right?"

"Sure," said Sarah, disgusted.

"Hey- if we get the information we need, they all get sent to prison for treason, and you guys get to go home or I guess to another mission. Mission accomplished. That's what we're here for, guys. So sleep tight. I hope to hear from you all in the next few days about the progress, and to meet the infamous intersect."

As soon as the screen went black, Sarah shoved her seat out, and bolted out of the room. Casey took a little longer to swallow his anger towards the new guy; but as soon as he did, he realized Sarah's meaning behind her anger, and set out to find her. He was not too far behind, and reached her within a couple minutes as Sarah was taking chicken breasts out of the fridge. Casey looked at her boldly, at a loss for words.

"Are you staying for dinner?" sternly asked Sarah, breaking the silence.

"Do you want to tell Chuck or should I tell him?"

"I don't know."

"You know he has to do this."

"I doubt he's going to."

"You have to make him. Be creative."

"It won't matter what I say to him. He'll see it as cheating."

"Just tell him the faster we get the info, the faster you guys go home. And then you can have the one in your oven in a proper environment."

"Are you joking? If he knew that I was pregnant, he would definitely not do that, Casey. He'd see it as especially wrong. He'd probably say something to the effect of it being too Jerry Springer for him. You know him. I know him. He would go against orders. And we both know that they wouldn't just make a compromise. They wouldn't just say, "Alright, Chuck, just go back to try to gain the trust of Peter." Besides, that could take forever if it's even possible. It's already been two months. In a couple more, I'm probably going to start showing. And also, if we tell the General the truth that I'm pregnant, she'll shut the entire thing down. But that doesn't mean she'll be having a baby shower for us in LA. Chuck will be sent to an underground bunker regardless, or sent out on missions because the government practically owns him, or what's in his head. If we finish this mission and uncover the huge terrorist organization such as a ring, the General will gladly let him lay low in LA until they work on getting it out of his head. So I can't tell him. He won't get the mission done if I do, and we need this mission done as soon as possible. I don't want him any distractions as in me and the baby. He needs to do this. As much as I don't want him to, I'm not going to have this baby grow up in anything less than normal. I don't have a choice."

"Okay. Is your soliloquy done?"

Sarah answered his question and ignored it, returning her attention to prepare dinner. She washed her hands and then put saran wrap over the cutting board. While she began butterflying the chicken, she spoke once more to Casey, feeling horrible and guilty even though she hadn't even had the talk with Chuck yet. She figured out what to do, or rather what to say to Chuck.

"You need to take Andy to your place. Chuck will be home soon, and I'll talk to him. Listen in and come back with Andy when we're done. Tomorrow morning, you'll take him to the train. Explain what he has to do. Don't tell him that I know, but that you'll brief me on it later. "

"Okay," said Casey. Before he turned around to go get Andy, he continued one last time, "...All that trust he has in you- the kind that will run away with you at the drop of a hat, no questions asked, he's not going to have it once he finds out."

"I know. One mission at a time.

* * *

**So I usually put in cliffhangers...I don't know if this one really counts as one. Technically this chapter was originally written with an extra 2,500 words. I still have the other 2,500 words, but I'm putting another 2,000 on it to make for a good chapter 11. I don't want to say that I think it'll be done soon, because we all know how bad I am at saying when something will be done soon and then it isn't. **

**All I am going to say is the truth, and something I've said before. Knowing that you are excited/passionate about this story makes me even more excited/passionate than I already am to keep writing and put up the next chapter. Even these PMs that I've gotten have given me such motivation, I can't tell you how valuable they were to this chapter. Ultimately, any response is valuable. So let me know.  
**


	11. Time of the Season

**Alright, an explanation before you read this:**

**I can't have a happy ending in every single chapter. As much as I wish that was the case, I can't do it. I'm not an angst-y person. My friends will tell you that I'm pretty jolly. I just have to write the way I know how. Steps. A step forward, a step back. A few steps forward, a few steps back. And it has to be a didactic story for Chuck and Sarah. They need to learn a lot about themselves, and a lot about their love. The way to do that is in these steps. Also, as horrible as some parts may be, it's all to show how epic Sarah and Chuck really are. It's about how they get through things. **

**That's my explanation for this chapter and this story. Keep reading if you dare. I think you should though. The format is different, so just be careful.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Thanksgiving:**

**Thursday, November 26th, 2009. **

**8:09 PM.**

"And I just want to make a toast," said Chuck, standing with his glass raised to the table, "To another amazing Thanksgiving, and to many more with all these same people that I love-"

"Well next year with a little addition," whispered Ellie into Sarah's ear.

"-Because you guys are the best family that anyone can have. All of you guys. And all the craziness of the day...It was all worth it to know we'd all be together right here, having a great time..."

**2:06 PM.**

Who doesn't like Thanksgiving? Ellie Woodcomb loved it. Sure, there have been past Thanksgivings that were more hectic than she would have liked. One to remember was last year's Thanksgiving. She was going crazy with the idea of cooking for the elder Awesomes. Luckily, everything worked out in the end. It was the magic of Thanksgiving. Also, it was probably best that Devon's parents decided to be alone on a cruise this week anyway.

So Ellie smiled wide when she heard the doorbell ring, and couldn't help but squeal a bit. Even if her Dad couldn't get away for even Thanksgiving (figures), she had Chuck and Sarah and Andy. Hell, she was even happy that Morgan was going to make an appearance later. Opening the door, she could hardly contain herself. Chuck, holding a sleeping Andy in his arms like a baby, manuevered his hand to motion to Ellie to be quiet.

"He fell asleep on the way here," whispered Chuck, "You know, LA traffic."

"Okay," mouthed Ellie.

"Chuck!!!!!!!!!!!!" started screaming Morgan as he was sprinting towards them from behind.

Chuck looked down Andy, his eyes starting to creep open. He turned around to face the incoming Morgan.

"Aghhhh. He's sleeping, Morgan," said Chuck.

"Well, it's about time he wakes up and meets his Uncle Morgan."

"Later, _Morgan_," said Ellie, "I'll take him to your old room, Chuck."

"Thanks, Elle."

She took a half awake Andy from Chuck, his head nestling onto her shoulder as he fell back asleep.

Just before Ellie brought Andy inside, she whispered to Chuck, "Where's Sarah?"

"She's getting our stuff. Well, where's my hug, buddy?" said Chuck, turning his attention back to Morgan.

Chuck was ready to open his arms to Morgan, but then Morgan punched the side of his arm.

"What was that for?!" shrieked Chuck.

"For keeping secrets from me."

"I told you everything already!"

"Yeah, but after Ellie."

"She's my sister!"

"I'm your best friend."

"And you don't see the problem in that."

"Nope."

"I thought we've already talked about this. Multiple times."

"I know, but you only got to hear my pain over the phone, not feel it. In the flesh."

"Well, thanks."

"No problem."

"So we're good, right?"

"Yeah. It's just weird that you got married, and kind of have a kid. So much for bros before ho's...who already has a little bro-"

"Hi, Morgan," said Sarah, rolling and carrying along their stuff: two suitcases, Andy's backpack, her tote, and a bag.

"Sarah. Oh, how I missed you," said Morgan, hugging her.

Sarah released one hand from a suitcase to hug him back. Chuck turned his head away, not wanting to stare at Sarah in the eyes. In fact, he couldn't even remember actually looking her in the eyes since Tuesday night.

"Let me help you-"

"Thanks, Morgan. It's nice to know some men know the meaning of chivalry."

"Man boy."

"What?" asked Sarah after Morgan took a suitcase.

"No, it's just- I like to say 'man-boy' rather than 'man'. It's a lot to explain. It goes much further than my height-"

"Should we go in, Chuck?" asked Sarah sternly.

He didn't say anything, didn't look at her, but rather opened the door for her and Morgan.

"So you're not going to talk to me?" said Sarah as she passed Chuck after Morgan had already gone inside.

Chuck looked past her shoulder again not looking at her, and not saying anything...

_**

* * *

Tuesday, November 24th, 2009.**_

_**5:57 PM.**_

_Sarah brushed a loose hair from her face with sauteing the vegetables in olive oil, and subsequently sweating from all the cooking around her. Although, she could've been sweating from nervousness in having to talk to Chuck, but she never would've considered that to be the reason. For the past hour, she thought what to say to him fairly intricately; and now as the garage door opened, thoughts would have to come to action. _

_He entered and threw his coat on the bench in the laundry room. Sarah put the heat on low, and timed the chicken in the oven for ten minutes. They locked eyes as Chuck unbuttoned his top button and loosened his eye. Still embarrassed from his earlier conversation and confession with her, Chuck turned towards his home office on the opposite side of the house. Sarah braced herself for a minute more, and then followed Chuck's path. She opened the door and closed it. Chuck stopped while he took off his blazer for just a second before continuing with his action. _

_In an alternate universe, she can see herself telling Chuck to sit down, and that she needs to talk to him about something important. She can then see herself sitting in the seat next to him, and explain to him that she does want to have kids with him, but that wouldn't even matter considering she's already pregnant. His mouth would open slightly. He'd stay silent for a few moments, digesting what was really being said to him. Then all of a sudden, Chuck's cheeks would lift. He'd break out in a grin- a confused one at that, but still a grin. He'd ask her in a rushed sort of way if she's sure, if she's alright, if she needs anything. Before she can answer, he'll wrap his arms around her. Sarah would run her hands through the small curls on the back of his head, wondering to herself if the baby's hair will make animal shapes right off the bat. _

_But that's not reality, and Sarah knows the reality of the situation. _

_"Can we talk, Chuck?" _

_"Sure."_

_"You should sit down. It's something important."_

**

* * *

Thanksgiving:**

** 3:32 PM.**

Ellie, having a baking breakdown in the kitchen was hyperventilating, and now Sarah tried calming her down, asking her what needed to be done.

"So you have a back up turkey, right?"

"Um..."

"Ellie, focus."

"Yes."

"Good. We'll just start over. I'll get the charred one from out of the oven, throw it away, and then we'll start."

"Okay."

"Are you good now?"

"I'm okay. I just nervous, and excited, and scared-"

"It's just Thanksgiving, Ellie," joked Sarah, showering the overly burnt turkey with water in the sink

"It's not just Thanksgiving."

"Yes!!!!!!!!" yelled Awesome from the family room, "Come on! Kick-off return for a touchdown! Come on!!!"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant," whispered Ellie.

"Oh my God, Ellie. That's great," said Ellie while she instinctively hugged her.

"I know. I'm just so nervous. I mean, I just found out for sure today. I haven't even told Devon yet."

"He's going to be so happy."

"You think?"

"Of course. Whether you guys planned this or not, it's still a baby. It's the beginning of your family; it's the beginning of the everything."

"So this should be the happiest moment of my life?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because I'm pretty sure it is."

"So everything's gonna be fine."

**_

* * *

Tuesday, November 24th, 2009._ **

_**6:22 PM.**_

_Andy didn't know whether she was asleep or not. As he approached her, lying on the bed, he saw her eyes closed, and the pillow she was lying her head on, blatantly tear stained. His instinct told him that she wasn't sleeping, and that she was trying to give off the perception of being asleep. It wasn't fooling him. He knew that even if she was asleep, she would wake up with the sound of the door being opened. Also, the tears were fresh. It's not that Sarah hadn't thought that Andy would figure out she wasn't really sleeping. It's that Sarah didn't think he was that concerned. Well, he was. _

_Boldly, Andy asked, "Can I lay down too? I could use a nap."_

_"Kids hate naps, Andy," answered Sarah, speaking from the side of her pillow._

_"I thought it was a general consensus that I'm not like other kids."_

_"True," said Sarah with a smile that didn't last, "Then come take a nap."_

_Andy laid on the other side of Sarah, and turned to face her. She had her eyes closed, not wanting Andy to see her upset. He stared at her with his matching blues, and wanted to cry himself, not knowing why. Maybe he was just extremely sympathetic. Or maybe it was that feeling any kid gets when they see their parent upset. It's that ache to just want to make it all better, because parents had always done that for them. Either way, Andy couldn't just lay idly by. He closed his eyes and put his hand on Sarah's shoulder facing him. _

_"Everything is going to be fine," said Andy with a little pat on her shoulder. _

_Sarah opened her bloodshot eyes, "How can you be so sure?"_

_"Because you're having a baby. I thought that's a good thing."_

_"Casey told you?"_

_"He technically told me at school. I saw him outside the girls bathroom when I ran back to my room to get my gloves for recess."_

_"Great."_

_"If I'm going to keep being honest, I might as well tell you that I got to listen with Casey on the talk between you and Chuck."_

_"Then why do you think everything's going to be fine?"_

_"...I don't know. Maybe I'm an optimist?"_

_A couple more tears fell from Sarah's eyes unintentionally, and Andy's own eyes fell._

_"Hey, Sarah, don't cry. It's probably not good for the baby."_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"Besides the obvious health concerns that could be provoked by stress, I just think the baby wouldn't want to see their mom upset."_

_"You mean 'hear'?"_

_"Oh. Yeah."_

_Sarah put her arm around Andy, and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep and drown out the dithering thoughts of if what she did was right._

**

* * *

Thanksgiving:**

** 3:32 PM.**

Devon went back to his position at the lounge chair, after failing to calm Ellie down, letting Sarah take the reigns now. Chuck and Morgan sat on the couch, meaninglessly watching the football game begin to start. Though Chuck had gained somewhat of an interest in football after hanging out with Bob so many times and watching Bears games, no one that interesting was playing. Morgan, on the other hand, just didn't even have an interest in football. Andy had just woken up and joined them on the couch in the middle, still half-asleep or just totally bored, the opposite of Devon as he anxiously awaited the opening kick-off.

The receiver caught the ball on the opening kick-off at the 15 yard line. Devon's spirits went down as an opponent dove at the man with the ball. In a split second, the receiver broke the tackle and was weaving in and out of oncoming tacklers.

"Yes!!!!!!!!" yelled Awesome from the family room, "Come on! Kick-off return for a touchdown! Come on!!!"

Morgan and Andy stared at Devon in awe. The tone of his voice was heightened, and a vain in his neck was popping out. Chuck became distracted with the buzzing of his phone in his pocket, and took it out. Awesome glanced at the phone in Chuck's hand, and saw the picture of a very attractive girl along with the name. He stopped his tirade, and swiped the phone out of Chuck's grasp considering it was in close range.

"Who is this?"

"Hey, Devon," said Chuck, standing up, "What are you doing with my phone?"

"Who is this?" persisted Devon in a lower tone of voice, hoping only to get Chuck's attention.

"It's no one."

"It's not no one. I'm assuming it's the same person who has been making your phone buzz all day."

Chuck grabbed his phone back from Devon, and sat back down. Devon stayed standing, and surprisingly kept his attention towards Chuck and not the touchdown that he had wanted to happen actually happen.

"Devon, is there a specific reason why you're rooting for the packers? Who here has even been to Wisconsin?"

"Let's go talk in my room, Chuck."

"What?"

"Come on," said Devon, already walking towards his room.

"Be back in a bit," said Chuck.

"Got it," said Andy and Morgan at the same time.

Chuck followed Devon, but both were stopped by Ellie just for a moment.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ellie, alongside Sarah working on the new turkey, "I thought you were so happy that the turkey burned, so you could watch the game."

"No, the game is not that important, babe. I wanted to show Chuck here some brochures I collected on mountain climbing. He said he was interested."

"You are, Chuck?" questioned Ellie, "Really?"

"Always up for some danger."

They left Ellie and Sarah to get back to their work, and went to Devon's room. Chuck prepared himself and sat on the bed. Devon remained standing, pacing a bit to prepare what he'd say.

"Now Chuck, I know I'm just your brother-in-law, but I feel like we've known each other long enough to where we can just drop the in-law part, you know?"

"Sure."

"So I don't know what's going on with you, or you and Sarah. Both of you haven't even said a word to each other all day. It makes me wonder if it has to do with this Emma chick who keeps calling you."

"Devon-"

"Chuckles, I just don't want you messing up a good thing. You, Sarah, and Andy- that's real. It's just the beginning-"

"Devon, it's not what you think. I'm not cheating on Sarah."

"Oh...Oh! This is the spy stuff?!" whispered Devon, or at least tried to whisper.

"No! I told you. That's not...Emma? She's my secretary. She's probably calling to give me an update on some business stuff in London. They don't celebrate Thanksgiving there. I'm not answering, because I don't want business to interrupt our Thanksgiving. We're leaving tomorrow. It's the least I can do."

"Oh...Hey, I'm sorry, bro. I'd just hate for you to become like that cliche businessman, you know? Sleeping with their secretaries."

Chuck chuckled, "Ha. Yeah, but that's not me."

"I know, Chuck. You're one of the good guys."

_**

* * *

Tuesday, November 24th, 2009.**_

_**4:28 PM.**_

_Chuck finished his last sentence on his report to the London team, going over structural changes to their hardware and software to ensure the greatest efficiency. It was already almost 4:30, but he had to get it done so it can be sent with to his team in London before they left to come back for Thanksgiving. He sat up, ready to leave, and Emma walked in. She smiled casually at Chuck, and he smirked back before returning with getting ready to leave. _

_"So Chuck, you're headed out?"_

_"Yup. Report is done. First thing in the morning, I'm going to need you to review and edit it, and e-mail it to the guys in London."_

_"Will do, boss."_

_"You look exhausted."_

_"It's been a long day...As usual though. Maybe I'm just eager to go home."_

_Emma reached Chuck's desk and slipped her hand over his as he reached for the briefcase on his desk. _

_"You know, Chuck. I only live a couple blocks away. If you're exhausted, I can...ease the tension?"_

_Chuck looked down at her hand over his, porcelain like. She had a glaze over her eyes that could be explained as lust, but all Chuck wasn't getting the reaction she had wanted to provoke. Instead of passion he felt pity. He felt embarrassed for her. For two months she had been flirting with him, but Chuck didn't look at it as anything but inappropriate banter. Of course he never played along, but she was a good secretary otherwise. He took his other hand to remove hers off of his, and finished putting some files in the case. _

_"Emma, you're great. You're a very smart girl, and you're attractive. I get that. But what you're not getting is that I'm a married man-"_

_"Just details, Chuck," answered Emma, half joking and half serious._

_"No, not just details," discerningly said Chuck, "It's everything. It's everything because my wife is everything to me. If I wasn't so in love with her, then maybe this could happen. But that's not the case."_

_He put his gray blazer back on from the back of his chair, and then put on his black wool peacoat with the collar popped, prepared for the Chicago winter weather. _

_"As much as I find myself in awkward situations, I don't like them. So let's forget this happened. Brief lapse in judgment, okay?"_

_She nods, and turns her head, apparently tearing up. Chuck, being the nice guy that he was born to be, crossed the room towards her. _

_"Don't cry, okay? It's alright."_

_"I'm sorry, Chuck," barely said Emma through the shrills of crying. _

_She put her hands around his neck, and clutched to him unexpectedly. Chuck, completely surprised, only responded in the way he knew how to a hug. She backed away, but kept her hands at the tops of his shoulders. _

_"I'm sorry again, Chuck. You're a good man. I shouldn't have thought differently."_

_"Goodnight."_

_She smoothed his collar down before his eyes widened in an awkward goodbye kind of way, and then Chuck left the office. _

**

* * *

Thanksgiving:**

** 3:35PM**

"Be back in a bit," said Chuck.

"Got it," said Andy and Morgan at the same time.

Andy and Morgan looked at each other, and then aimlessly back at the TV. Morgan shifted around in his seat weirdly, and Andy definitely noticed, being on the same couch. Andy looked back at Morgan, and Morgan looked back at Andy.

"So I take it 'Andy' is a derivative of Andrew?"

"Yes."

"And you prefer-"

"Andy."

"Nice. So what do you and Chuck usually do for fun?"

"Well, he works a lot; but when he does have time, lately we've been playing Call of Duty against some people at his work. You know, the compound level."

"Yeah-"

"I mean, I just wish we had more people to play with. I have this vision of like an all out battle. Okay, think about this: 23 infantry troopers, 16 snipers, seven heavy gunners, four demolitian experts-"

"-And enough ammunition to orbit Arnold Schwartzenegger."

"Terminator guy? Yeah."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

**

* * *

In the kitchen:**

**3:36 PM.**

Ellie and Sarah just began starting on the new turkey when Devon and Chuck tried to breeze past them.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ellie, alongside Sarah working at the counter, "I thought you were so happy that the turkey burned, so you could watch the game."

"No, the game is not that important, babe. I wanted to show Chuck here some brochures I collected on mountain climbing. He said he was interested."

"You are, Chuck?" questioned Ellie, "Really?"

"Always up for some danger."

Devon motioned for Chuck to come along, and they left Ellie and Sarah back with themselves and the cooking.

"So what's going on with you and Chuck?" asked Ellie as soon as she heard the door to their room shut.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Come on, Sarah. I know you and Chuck. I know when you guys are insanely happy, and I know when you guys aren't."

"That obvious?"

"It's like you both aren't even acknowledging each other's existence. What happened?"

"It's nothing-"

"It's something."

Sarah stopped what she was doing and turned to face Ellie.

"We got in a fight a couple days ago. It's been like this ever since."

"Well have you guys talked about it?"

"We haven't talked at all since."

"I think there's your problem. Just talk to him. Get both of your feelings out. Things always seem not as important a couple days later."

"You're probably right. I should talk to him."

Ellie turned around after she heard the bedroom door open and then close, seeing Devon and Chuck walking out.

"Here's your chance."

Sarah washed her hands quickly before Chuck approached. She dried them in time to grab Chuck's arm before he exited the hallway.

"We need to talk."

Chuck reluctantly nodded before going over to his old bedroom to have he viewed to be the second lecture in ten minutes. He again sat on the bed while the other stood up.

"What do you want?" blankly asked Chuck.

"Your sister is concerned about us which obviously makes that a concern for our cover."

"Here we go again."

"I know that you're not happy with me right now-"

"Got that right," mumbled Chuck.

"But can you just pretend that everything's fine for one day? Tomorrow you can go back to...cursing the day I was born. I don't care."

"You don't care? Yeah, that sounds more like you."

"Don't do it for me. Do it for your sister. Chuck, she doesn't deserve to have the burden of our own problems."

"She shouldn't be so nosy."

"Chuck-"

His phone started to ring again in his pocket. He took it out, looked at it, but then put it back in his pocket.

"Was it Casey or Emma?" asked Sarah, "Because either way, you should be answering it."

"It's Casey."

"Do you need some privacy?"

"Fine."

Sarah walked out of the room in a huff, but no sign of it was visible when she exited the room (or at least she hoped). Chuck took his phone back out of his pocket as soon as she left the room. He saw the familiar face of Emma calling once again, and pressed the ignore button once again.

_**

* * *

Wednesday, November 25th, 2009. **_

_**5:38 PM.**_

_"So when did you find all this out?" asked Chuck in the passenger seat of Casey's Crown Victoria as he drove him home from the train._

_"This morning. I was supposed to tell you, but you had to be a little prima donna with all those lady feelings and stay at Bob Fowler's last night. Way to keep up with the cover, Bartowski."_

_"Marital problems. I am keeping up with the cover."_

_"Whatever. So we're clear though with the Emma thing?"_

_"But I just told her yesterday that nothing could ever happen."_

_"I know that. But you said to her that you both should forget that she ever came onto you. Here's what you do: text her and say that you know you said that, but the problem is that you can't forget what happened, because you can't stop thinking about her. Improvise a little."_

_"Wow, should've known you'd be good with the lines, Sugarbear."_

_Casey's eyes widened and he shut his mouth tight while pointing at Chuck. _

**

* * *

Thanksgiving: **

**7:16 PM. **

Chuck continued sitting on his old bed for the second time today. A few minutes after she left, he continued staying in the room to act like he was talking on the phone. When he finally went out, he acted as if the talk between him and Sarah rectified everything. He even went up to her, put an arm around her waist, and kissed her temple.

It was now hours later, and Chuck had once again joined Morgan and Andy in his room while they played Call of Duty. He had been making the rounds for the past few hours between watching Ellie and Sarah cook, watching the game with Awesome, and watching Morgan and Andy play. Morgan and Andy were as intensely into the game (complete with headsets and all) as Awesome had been with the beginning kick off of the football game.

"Oh, we're gonna go all hibachi on their asses-"

"Morgan-"

"Chuck, you let the kid play Call of Duty."

"You're right."

"I mean, tempers flare in online mode. You should hear what Jeff and Lester have been saying so far."

"Hey guys," said Ellie outside of the door, "Dinner is almost done, so you guys should get cleaned up and change clothes. Remember, we're gonna take a family photo afterward."

"Not me," chimed in Morgan.

"I know," said Ellie.

"I mean, I already wore a tie."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Chuck told me about your idea yesterday, so I'm just going to keep playing."

"Well I need to get ready, buddy," said Chuck, "I won't be long. Andy, are you good with the bathroom?"

"Yes, Chuck," answered Andy, grabbing his backpack and heading out.

"I need to get ready, Morgan."

"Cool," said Morgan, still playing the game.

"That means you have to leave too."

"Oh!" exclaimed Morgan, pressing pause on the game, "I'll catch you out there."

Chuck took off his t-shirt and opened his suitcase on the bed. Sarah came in suddenly and closed the door. Sarah was at a loss for words when she looked at Chuck at the other side of the bed. He was standing with just his low slung jeans on, looking at the items in his suitcase.

"My suitcase is in here."

"I see that," said Chuck.

"I packed that black button down to go with the plaid tie for you. You know, the black one with the green squares and purple lines."

"Yeah, I see that too. Thanks."

Sarah had already taken off her own shirt, and put on her cream ruffled top. After putting on a long pearl stranded necklace and a white cardigan, she went on Chuck's side of the room to reapply her make-up in the mirror. Chuck had taken his time in putting on his shirt after getting distracted as Sarah took hers off. He tried not to notice, but it was pretty impossible. Finally he had his shirt tucked in, and was ready for the tie. Though he usually tied a tie every single day, he usually had a mirror. Sarah took notice, and stopped what she was doing. She took the tie from Chuck's hand, and he turned to face her. She unbuttoned his first button, and then wrapped the tie around his neck.

Chuck couldn't stare anywhere else. For a second, he was mesmerized in how they used to be, and how perfect it was. She briefly stared up at him, still tying the tie.

"I have the black velvet blazer in the garment bag."

"What blazer?" asked Chuck, finally staring straight in her eyes for the first time that day.

"You know, the blazer I got back from the dry cleaner yesterday."

_**

* * *

Wednesday, November 25th, 2009. **_

_**5:47 PM**_

_Chuck was relieved when he got home, and saw that Sarah wasn't home yet. Then he remembered about the Thanksgiving play at the school. He was planning on attending, but that was before yesterday. Besides, Andy wasn't in the play or anything. His dad wasn't required. It was weird to come home after he hadn't been there in a day. Everything looked the same, but he felt different. He felt ashamed that he thought this could be perfect. After he had been relieved to be alone in the house, he kind of wished at least Andy was there. The silence only made him be alone with his thoughts, and they weren't pretty. Finally in their bedroom, it was even worse. _

_He threw his blazer on the bed, and began taking off his tie. When he took off his shirt, he went over to the dresser to grab a sweater, but noticed that his drawers were empty. Evaluating the situation, he walked over to the guest room. Laying on the bed was a black velvet blazer with a plastic dry cleaning bag over it. He ignored it, and started to open the drawers in the guest room. Finding his originally desired sweater in drawer, he took it out._

**

* * *

Thanksgiving: **

**7:26PM.**

Chuck took a step back, interrupting Sarah from tying.

"I've got it," snapped Chuck, finishing the tie.

He stepped past Sarah, and took the blazer out of the bag, subsequently putting it on and buttoning it. Ellie knocked on the door.

"You guys all set?"

"Yup," yelled back Chuck.

Just before he reached the door, he turned back towards Sarah still on the other side of the room.

"I'll see you out there."

**8:09 PM.**

"And I just want to make a toast," said Chuck, standing with his glass raised to the table, "To another amazing Thanksgiving, and to many more with all these same people that I love-"

"Well next year with a little addition," whispered Ellie into Sarah's ear.

"-Because you guys are the best family that anyone can have. All of you guys. And all the craziness of the day...It was all worth it to know we'd all be together right here, having a great time...with this great food."

"Mazel tov!" exclaimed Devon, raising his glass at the other end of the table.

Everyone drank to the toast, and Chuck sat back down at the head of the table, with Sarah to his left. She had her hand on the table, and Chuck covered his hand over hers, keeping up with the loving appearance. Ellie was the next to stand up.

"Like Chuck said, it has been another Thanksgiving amazing thanksgiving. I'm just so happy that we have someone actually smaller than Morgan present."

"I resent that," mumbled Morgan as everyone else chuckled.

"But next year, I think it's going to be even better with even someone smaller than Andy. I've already discussed this with Sarah..."

"Oh my God, Ellie's pregnant," whispered Morgan to Andy discreetly.

"No, she's not. She's not the one who's pregnant," whispered Andy back to Morgan.

"So Sarah already knows," continued Ellie, "I'm pregnant. I just found out for sure today. So mazel tov, honey."

Devon tried to interpret the words in his head while he guffawed and his eyebrows were furrowed. Finally grasping what she was saying, he stared up at Ellie, smiling.

"Wait babe, you're serious?"

"Yes!" said Ellie, smiling and tearing up.

"This is seriously the best Thanksgiving."

Devon pushed himself out of his chair and took Ellie in his arms. Morgan with his mouth wide, turned his head at Andy. Andy mimicked Morgan's look.

"Just kidding?" said Andy to Morgan.

Meanwhile, Chuck looked at his glowing brother-in-law and sister, wondering if he'll ever experience that same happiness. Remembering he probably wouldn't, he took his hand away from Sarah's and downed his glass of wine.

_**

* * *

Tuesday, November 24th, 2009.**_

_**6:05 PM**_

_"You should sit down. It's something important."_

_"...Alright."_

_Chuck turned his intended seat to face the chair he figured Sarah would sit in. Sarah takes one last deep breath before reaching the chair on the opposite side of Chuck's. After knowing her for so long and examining every mannerism possible, that one last breath that heaved in her chest did not go unnoticed by Chuck. He braced himself for what was to come, and was right in doing so as Sarah reached over and took Chuck's hand in hers. _

_"Chuck, you deserve the best. You deserve a real family and kids someday. And though I said I wanted everything with you, I didn't consider having kids in that equation. I know now it seems like that would've been what I meant, but-"_

_"What are you saying, Sarah? That you don't want to have kids?"_

_"Maybe I'm not saying this the right way-"_

_"You don't want to have kids with me?"_

_"I can't."_

_"Wait, what?"_

_"I don't know where I'll be in a year. I don't know where I'll be in two years, five years... As much as I'd like to be with you then, I made an oath to this country. I made a choice before I knew you. I can't go back on it. And if us being together now is leading you on to believe that a future together is definitely going to happen, then it has to stop."_

_"Sarah, are you breaking up with me?"_

_"Technically...yes," muttered Sarah, staring over his shoulder unable to look in his eyes. _

_"You're being serious. I'm just going to lay this out here for you. How can you not promise me a future? You say you love me-"_

_"I do love you."_

_"But not enough, right?" said Chuck stoically, "Not enough to just say that wherever we'll be in a few years, it'll be together. You just can't give me that."_

_"Chuck-"_

_He shook her hands off of his as he stood up abruptly, refusing to stay any longer then he needed to. _

_"After everything that's happened with us, over two years of going back and forth and then finally coming to an amazing place, you're going to throw it all away for your country. So I guess you and I...We're not worth it?"_

_Sarah couldn't look at him. All she could pay attention to her hands, and how they still felt warm from holding Chuck's. She wanted to cry. Her eyes started to burn, but she blinked multiple times, willing the tears to not develop. She just said lie upon lie to Chuck, and Chuck was crushed. She didn't even need to look at him to know that. His voice was in a particularly low register at this point, as if he was trying to hard to keep his composure. She couldn't stop there though. She needed to seal the deal. _

_"I guess not."_

_Chuck put a hand over his forehead, and massaged his eyebrows, not believing what had just happened. _

_"Right."_

_Sarah finally looked up when the door closed and Chuck was gone. Her eyes bloodshot from trying to withstand crying, she tried to calm her nerves before she left his office as well. As soon as she did, she heard the garage door close. _He left_, she thought. She went over to the dining room window, and saw Chuck's car speeding away from their house. _

He left.

_She sat at one of the dining room chairs, unable to keep her own composure for much longer. Sarah leaned her elbows up on the table, and took her head in her hands. Watching the tears fall on the table, she wondered if she was only crying because of the hormones. Then the tears started to fall with more of an urgency when she remembered why she was crying: she just lied to Chuck and broke his heart for the sake of his baby inside of her. _This is so messed up_..._

**

* * *

Thanksgiving. **

**8:13 PM.**

Chuck took his grasp off Sarah's hand, and replaced it on his wine glass. Sarah looked at Ellie and Devon, still hugging and blissfully happy. This was what she wanted. This was what she wanted to experience with Chuck, and she could and she couldn't.

After he set his glass down after finishing it, Chuck excused himself from the table.

_But this is ridiculous, _Sarah concluded, because she was about to throw the opportunity away. She thought she was putting the baby above everything else when she lied to Chuck. Though Chuck was the one who gave her this baby. Why should her happiness be blinded by her stress and sadness of the situation? And why should Chuck's happiness of having a baby be non-applicable?

_This _is_ messed up. It shouldn't be. It shouldn't be like this._

**8:18 PM. Chuck's Room. **

"Sorry I haven't been answering your calls. I've been busy, you know, with Thanksgiving. I was just able to get away."

"No that's fine," said Emma over the phone, "How was Thanksgiving?"

"Could've been better. And you?"

"Could've been better if you were here. You know, I'm sorry I was so persistent today. I just got your text this morning, and I wanted to talk."

"I'm usually not someone who texts, but I was on an airplane with my wife and son."

"About that...I thought you had said you wouldn't be into this. That you were so in love with your wife that that's why this couldn't happen."

"Ummm," said Chuck, pacing back and forth, "Let's just say I love her a little less."

* * *

**Come on...Review?**


	12. Modern Love

**Hi.**

**Again, this was a long delay. I'd be lying if I said last chapter's reviews didn't affect that delay. They definitely did. I welcome constructive criticism. I really do. What I don't appreciate is inconsiderate criticism. I got some reviews that said I ruined the story, I suck, etc. Just really the opposite of constructive. It made me want to not ever write a single word in this story ever again. Honestly. That's why there was a delay. It makes me angry to think that the internet has allotted people to suddenly grow some balls. Because I highly doubt those people would've said the same to me in person. **

**If it weren't for the people who gave constructive criticism, still had hope, or didn't give me criticism, this chapter would've never been fully written. I've had the outline for this chapter and the next for two months now, but I didn't want to write it; so to those who think I wrote this chapter and the next to please those irate reviewers, that's the furthest from the truth. I wrote this chapter and story for people with hearts...This chapter is dedicated to them. You know what? I love this chapter, so hopefully you do too.**

**(Also, I just updated my other story, About That Night, so this is my plug...)  
**

* * *

"Charlie!" yelled Bob Fowler as he approached Andy and Chuck in the theater room playing Call of Duty.

"Bob?" said Chuck as he took himself out of the game. Andy meanwhile didn't care that Bob came over considering their game was at stake.

"What's this?"

"Call of Duty."

"You guys just got back, huh?"

"A couple hours ago."

"How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Fun."

"Did you catch the Packers game? I can't believe they won."

"So what are you doing here, Bob?"

"I can't just come say 'hi' to a friend?"

"Well, you would've called. I know you. You must be here with some breaking news or something that you wanted to see my face for."

"You are correct. Did you hear?"

"Obviously not."

"Morgan Stanley just bought UBS, so we're all merging. If old man Hollingsworth would've waited a couple months, they would've gotten you for a lot less."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. I just wish Hollingsworth could've mentioned it to me maybe a week ago. I would've bought a lot of stock in UBS, because it is going wild today."

"Isn't that illegal? You know, insider trading?"

"Only if you get caught. Well, that's all I had to tell you. I have to get back and manage the fort. We're setting up the Christmas tree in t-minus ten minutes."

Right as Bob started to walk away, Andy pressed pause on the game, and turned towards Chuck.

"Are we getting a Christmas tree?"

"Today?"

"It's the day after Thanksgiving. Don't people set up their Christmas decorations this weekend? Although, how would I even know?"

"You've never had a Christmas tree?"

"I mean, I've seen them before-" thought Andy as he recalled one video with his parents that involved them setting up the Christmas tree.

"We're getting a Christmas tree. Come on-"

"Wait, can Sarah come too?"

"...You really want her to come? You don't want it to be like a manly outing type of thing?"

"We should do it as a family. For our cover."

"Well, let me talk to her first, and see what she's doing. Keep playing for now."

Chuck reluctantly climbed up the stairs, and almost ran into Sarah coming back from letting Bob out.

"Hey-"

"Hi," said Sarah, stopping in her pace to talk to him.

"Andy has never had a Christmas tree, so I think we should get one. I had suggested that only me and him go, but he insists that you need to come for the cover."

"That's fine."

"I just don't want you to think that I'm going to be led on if you come. I know where you stand. Just because we have to act like a real couple doesn't mean I don't know the difference between real and fake. It'll be fine."

"I said that's fine. Let's go."

* * *

The lucky thing about going on the day after Thanksgiving to look for a Christmas tree was that most people were out shopping for the presents to go under the Christmas tree. After bargaining Chuck's car to borrow Casey's truck, they went to a roadside Christmas tree seller with an oddly great selection. It had snowed the night before; and not only was the ground covered with snow, but the trees did too. Andy was bundled up to the max per Chuck and Sarah's request. He looked even more excited than a kid in a candy shop. As soon as the truck came to a stop, Andy tried running towards the trees, resembling a running marshmallow.

Chuck yelled, "Hey, wait up a bit for your mom and me."

Sarah's breath hitched, caught in thinking how natural and real that sounded, as real as one of these Christmas trees. The excitement stopped when she saw that Chuck had just nodded 'hello' to the tree attendant at the right, remembering that it was all for the cover. Chuck caught up to Andy, scooped him up under his arms, then put him on his shoulders. They finally stopped at a tree that was about as tall as the both of them.

"Is this one okay?" asked Andy.

"It's a little tall."

"High ceilings."

"Fine. Now we just have to go buy ornaments-"

"Actually, we've got ornaments in the storage room," said Sarah.

"Really?"

"I'm surprised the CIA didn't give us a dog too."

"Can we get a dog?" asked Andy.

"What kind of dog? Golden retriever?" said Chuck.

"No. My friend Alexander from school has one that he named Mango and I don't like it."

"Maybe because his name is Mango."

"Partly. The dog is just kind of annoying. I was thinking one of those wiener dogs. You know, a dachshund. When I was in Germany, my handler had one and brought it by sometimes. Those dogs just are hysterical. I mean, not only do they look funny...They're just funny all around."

"So you want a dog for comic relief?"

"It would contrast Casey pretty well."

"Well, then we'll think about it."

Chuck looked at Sarah for approval in his last statement, and she had already nodded in agreement.

* * *

Casey had just left after reluctantly agreeing and helping Chuck carry in the tree. Now Chuck and Andy were waiting patiently in the family room, waiting for Sarah to return with the ornaments that she thought she'd seen in the storage room in the basement. She found the ornaments and decorations quickly. The set up team had done a great job in labeling things. Sarah was just holding the decorating up, because her curiosity took the best of her. She didn't care about opening the first container marked 'ornaments' right now, but she did open the container marked 'family ornaments'. There were ornaments chronicling everything. There were ornaments of Andy as a baby, followed by age two, three, and four. It was really him. The pictures of ages two, three, and four looked more like mug shots if anything (probably ID pictures from being recruited), but they were still him. The baby picture was the picture she stared at the longest. It was him looking up towards the camera amongst the background of a Christmas tree, and the face he made...It was the same one he made sometimes when he found something interesting. His eyes were wide and loving, and his mouth was open in a half smile.

If that was anything to get emotional about, the next ornament was something completely different. It was Chuck as a baby. The writing and eighties style stitching on the embroidered ornament didn't even need to be there to let Sarah know it was him. It was all in that hair- the same hair she wondered if their baby would have. As she felt her head become light headed from possibly getting upset, she put the ornament back and closed the box.

"There you are," said Chuck as Sarah closed the basement door behind her with her foot.

"Sorry. There was a lot of stuff."

Sarah set down the containers on the coffee table in front of them.

"You know," said Sarah, backing up afterward, "I'm going to go get the another box."

"Okay," said Chuck, just focused on opening the container with Andy at his side.

Sarah eventually came back upstairs with that so-called box and saw Chuck just standing still, staring at an ornament while Andy was putting all the other ornaments wherever he could reach. She put the other box next to the others, inadvertently standing right next to Chuck.

"Can you believe that they have an ornament of me as a baby?" said Chuck, holding it up briefly for Sarah, "I mean, I never had this specific ornament. I remember having the picture...And then there's those ones of Andy. It's like the CIA has a special department for the sole purpose of making homemade Christmas ornaments. It's weird."

"I know."

"I was just wondering why there aren't any of you."

"My dad wasn't one for documenting our existence."

"Makes sense."

"Do we have a Christmas CD?" asked Andy, interrupting Chuck's glance on Sarah.

"Um, I don't know. It's a good chance that we do though if we have all this stuff," answered Chuck.

"I'm going to go check downstairs."

Andy bolted as usual when he was on to something, and went downstairs.

"We should probably put the ornaments up that Andy can't reach to, you know?" said Chuck.

"You're right."

Chuck and Sarah grabbed a few ornaments each and stood side by side as they put them on. The one of Andy as a baby was the last ornament Sarah had in her hand. In his peripheral vision, Chuck had seen it.

"He's such a funny kid- getting into the Christmas spirit. He's just full of spirit in general. Makes me wish I was a kid again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like when you're a kid, you have so many dreams for yourself. And they're acceptable dreams, because you're just like, 'Oh, well my future self will handle that.' It's just now I'm my future self, and I haven't done anything I ever thought I was gonna do."

"Oh, like being the real Charles Carmichael with the software company?"

"Probably."

"...But you're doing so much more, Chuck. You're putting your life on the line everyday to save the lives of others. And you didn't even ask for this job-"

"Well, the second time around I kind of did-"

"But not the first...You took on this job when you didn't really have to. And even the second time, you didn't have to again, but you did anyway. So maybe you're not the Charles Carmichael with the software company. But you're the Chuck Bartowski with a good heart. And I think your kid self would be proud of you, because everyone else is."

"So does that mean you are?" hesitantly asked Chuck.

"Chuck," said Sarah, her complete attention on his eyes, "How is that even a question?"

His eyes fell, and instantly he was taken back to how they were just a few days ago. All those talks they'd have in the middle of the night about anything: his childhood, her childhood, Andy, how he got the intersect, Bryce, all the missions they'd been on...Just how they were completely open and vulnerable with each other, and it didn't even faze them. Well, it did for Chuck in this moment. He grasped the side of her cheek, intertwined the ends of his fingers in her hair, and kissed her lips. Just as Sarah started to realize what is happening and begin to reciprocate, Chuck pulled away and took a step back.

"I'm sorry," he hurriedly spoke, "I...I thought I was at the acceptance stage, but I guess I jumped back to denial."

The door to the basement opened suddenly, breaking Chuck's and Sarah's eye contact.

"I found a Christmas CD from this guy Frank Sinatra!" exclaimed Andy, holding it up as he approached Chuck and Sarah.

"You don't know who Frank Sinatra is?"

"I don't know everything," justified Andy.

"Well, then we're going to have to change that. I'll put it in."

Chuck took the CD from Andy, and put it in the sound system. As the Christmas music blared through the speakers, the whole scene seemed so idyllic that it was strange: putting up the ornaments, the lights, and then the tree topper, Sarah making hot chocolate because Andy said it was necessary for the occasion. Chuck had only left for a bit to check if they had the movie, "A Christmas Story." To Andy's delight, they did. Andy wanted the perfect family day, and this was it, even though they weren't a family. Even though Sarah and Chuck weren't even a real couple anymore...

Unfortunately, the fun for Chuck had to be interrupted by Casey coming back to relay to Chuck about a meeting with Shaw. Casey claimed he told Shaw about the parameters on how Sarah didn't know about all this until Casey told her, so Sarah wasn't really worried that Chuck had to have a meeting with Shaw. It was just how Shaw had to interrupt their plans on today of all days. They were finally getting back to normal, or something remotely better than the past couple days.

Chuck hesitantly headed downstairs. Though nobody was protesting it, Chuck didn't feel it was right. Sure, he agreed to do this. He even contacted Emma, but he honestly only did it in spite of what happened with Sarah. It seemed so childish now.

As soon as Chuck left for the basement, Casey made his way to the couch, sitting next to Andy watching the movie.

"You like this movie, Casey?" asked Andy.

"Are you kidding? It's a classic." Casey looked around the decked out Christmas room and continued, "So where's the gingerbread house? Way to keep up with the cover."

Andy giggled then repeated, "Yeah, where's the gingerbread house?"

"We'll have to do that with Chuck later," answered Sarah, taking a seat on the armchair beside the couch.

"Chuck won't be here later."

"What?"

"If all goes well, he won't be back tonight," answered Casey, still fixated on the TV while Andy and Sarah weren't.

"That's what Shaw's talking to him about?"

"What is Chuck doing tonight?" blurted in Andy.

"A mission."

* * *

"You did what?!"

"Well, I technically didn't do anything considering Emma thinks you're the one who sext-ed her. But alas, those inappropriate texts were written by me."

"Why did you do that?!"

"Can you stop shouting? I can't find the button to turn the volume down."

Chuck tried calming, but the anger seethed from his teeth, "Why did you do that?"

"Why do you think I did that? I'm being a good case officer. You need to get close with Emma to uncover what's really going on. I gave you the opportunity to do that. You're supposed to be at her apartment in a couple hours."

"I'm not going."

"Oh, playing hard to get? Girls love that."

"No, I'm not going- not tonight, not ever."

"Are you kidding, Agent Bartowski?"

"I thought I could do this. It's just, I'm not this guy. I know I'm supposed to be, but I'm not. Think of a different plan, and then get back to me."

"But we need actual evidence! We barely even have circumstantial!"

In the middle of Shaw's sentence, Chuck boldly got up, and pressed the end button on the keypad by the screen.

* * *

"Where's Sarah?" said Chuck as he entered the family room.

"Said she was tired, and went upstairs."

"It's only seven thirty."

Casey did a famous grunt, and turned back at the movie.

"Sarah?" said Chuck as he peeked into the room.

Sarah turned over in the bed, and blankly stared at Chuck. Obviously her eyes were bloodshot. She couldn't hide that. She couldn't hide anything anymore. Sarah should've expected Chuck to rush over to her side of the bed.

"What's wrong?"

He should've turned back around. Sarah definitely knew she deserved that. She didn't deserve Chuck being Chuck. Not right now. Not after what she put him through.

"Nothing. It's fine."

He sat on the side of the bed, and touched her knee. It could seem like old times, except that his eyes looked more inquisitive than concerned, and his posture was tense instead of relaxed. His guard was up. This was not how it used to be.

"Chuck, don't you need to go somewhere?"

"You want me to go somewhere?" asked Chuck, annoyed.

"No."

"What?" blurted out Chuck, totally surprised.

"Don't go...I made a mistake."

"What kind of mistake?"

"When I ended things. That was a mistake."

Silence ensued for mere seconds, but it felt like minutes to Sarah. He took his hand off her knee, and subsequently took himself off the bed.

"Why are you saying this?"

"What?" said Sarah, definitely not expecting this turn in their conversation.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want you to go anywhere."

"You mean by Emma's?"

"Where else would you go?"

"So you're having second thoughts, because you're jealous. That's it."

"Maybe absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Doubt it."

"Why are you being like this?"

"I don't know...You kind of broke my heart, Sarah. Pretty unexpectedly also. Sorry if I'm a little skeptical."

"So why weren't you skeptical then?" yelled Sarah. She definitely didn't think before she spoke.

"What?" said Chuck, more confused than ever, "Wait..."

While piecing everything together, Sarah pulled the covers back, and got out of the bed.

"You knew..." murmured Chuck, gazing straight at her eyes, "You knew about Emma, you knew what I had to do before I found out. Before you broke up with me...You knew."

"Yes. I knew."

"And you broke up with me, so I'd do the mission out of spite."

"I was riding on that, yes."

"You don't know me at all."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not...doing it. Shaw wanted me to meet up with her tonight, but I hung up on him."

There were no words. Sarah was half dumbfounded, half excited.

"I couldn't, Sarah. I couldn't be someone I wasn't. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else but you, even if you didn't want me."

"But I want you, Chuck," pleaded Sarah, advancing towards Chuck, gripping his arms, "I want-"

"Everything with me?" said Chuck, with a new sadness in his eyes.

"I lied the other day. I do want everything with you. I lied, okay? Can we just move past this?"

"I thought we were. I mean, I thought we were past putting the mission first. You know, way past putting the task at hand above us."

"I am. It's just, I have a lot to tell you-"

"I've also heard that before. You have something to tell me. It's usually surprising yet heartfelt. Like a pansy, I fall for it. But you know what, Sarah? I've also heard you tell me that you wouldn't let me down anymore. And you have. Big time. I know I've disappointed you too, but at least I've been completely honest with you always."

Still reeling, Chuck walked out the room quickly, unable to deal with it anymore. He couldn't keep his emotions in check right now. For one, he was happy. He still wanted to be with Sarah, more than anything. But he was also mad. On a scale of 1 to 10, his pain level in the past couple of days was probably at a 7 or 8. It's like he was walking down the street on a sunny day, but then got hit by a bus and was paralyzed. In reality, Chuck had been paralyzed. He was numb from feeling. Now after Sarah admitted all of this, everything was coming back to him. He needed to sit down, but he had a few more steps to go on the trek down the stairs.

"I'm pregnant!" yelled Sarah from the top of the banister.

Meanwhile downstairs, Casey chuckled to Andy, "Guess the cat's out of the bag."

"Definitely," said Andy, flashing his baby teeth smile.

* * *

**Come on...Be in the holiday spirit. Write a review.**


End file.
